Ley Lines
by swimtofly
Summary: After the Massacre at Hogwarts, Hermione had one last plan for her best friend. It's success left Dahlia to deal with the fallout and what needed to be done. FEMHarry!


Chapter 1

"No. No. No. No. NO!"

A thousand pairs of eyes watched as an interruption was made during their Halloween Feast. Two forms made of an unknown magic had suddenly shown up over the crest that was formed into the floor of the Great Hall.

"Dahlia, we do not have much time."

"You did not tell me that this was how the spell worked. I will not do it." A figure was pacing back and forth that formed into a girl with torn muggle clothes, a wand in one hand, and a sword in another.

"Because I knew that you would never go for it." The other girl stated. She was on the ground and looking in bad shape. She had one hand cupped over her side and a liquid that looked silvery but was intended to be blood was leaking out of her slowly.

"You are absolutely right, I would never go for it! What were you thinking Hermione?!" The girl that was pacing went into a rant that didn't make any sense. "—and now, it only allows one person out of the two of us because YOU didn't see fit to inform me that someone has to stay to close up whatever insane impossible magic you cooked up this time?!"

"Dahlia…" The girl said quietly before yelling "DAHLIA!" It made the girl stop pacing and she looked at her friend. "Listen to me." Hermione said softly. A shudder had made both girls look up and around them. "Listen." Hermione started again. "You are my best friend, the best one I ever had and after—after everything." Hermione teared up and Dahlia went to her friend to stymie the bleeding. The girl pulled out a little coin purse and gave it to her. "You died for us, now let me return the favor."

"I-I can't just leave you." Dahlia said crying.

"If you don't, it will all be for nothing. You know that. I know that. This is a chance. I don't know where it will take you. I couldn't make the calculations as exact as I wanted."

"It's okay." Dahlia said whispering. "I'll go where it takes me."

Hermione had silent tears. "I've burned all of my calculations." Another shudder went through. "The wards won't hold much longer, Dahlia. I need time to close the barrier so they don't come through after you. You have to go now."

Dahlia nodded, sobbing loudly. She suddenly went backwards slowly. "You are the bravest, smartest person I have ever met." Dahlia said.

Hermione gave a little smirk. "Books, cleverness—there are more important things..."

The person known as Dahlia couldn't say goodbye as she suddenly disappeared. For a few moments there was nothing. Then there was a resounding crack that forced everyone to look away. When they looked back, right where the forms were was the girl known as Dahlia. Her knees were bent onto the crest where Hermione had been for her moments before.

There were deep resounding sobs.

James looked at Lily who was also crying. The scene of it all. In fact, it wasn't just Lily, lots of girls and even some boys were unable to hold back tears.

A few slow steps of Dumbledore and his trusty deputy McGonagall followed to the sobbing girl. She looked up slowly and it was as if she only saw Dumbledore.

"I tried to stop it all, sir, but I couldn't. He killed everyone. I'm sorry I failed you." She said to Dumbledore

"Shh, dear." McGonagall said helping the girl up. "Let's get you to the Hospital Wing. You can tell us all about what happened there."

"I was so close to ending it but then he just murdered them all—even the Slytherins, just killed them, burning—so much fire." The girl said mostly mumbling but those nearby heard it.

"Shh, shhh. It's alright."

The mysterious girl slept for three days unencumbered in the Hospital Wing. It was during Charms that the NEWT students had been absolutely thrown into disarray. A giant blast and bits of smoke came up from in the hallway and Flitwick, spritely as he was went into protective mode. But when he did nothing, the seventh year students couldn't help but see the girl named Dahlia, last name unknown, pointing her wand now at an empty space where a cabinet had been.

She looked at them as if she was dead to the world. "You'll thank me for that later. Tell Dumbledore, I cannot accept his offer."

The girl ran out of the hall and disappeared out of the castle, causing a ruckus of looking for her. When the possibility came up that she had left Hogwarts completely, the look Dumbledore made, made it seem like he was expecting it.

Chapter 2

"Who was she? I mean—how did she get here?" Sirius asked again as he had pulled his hair back and was focused intently on whatever list had been cultivated.

"Sirius, you need to be doing your homework—not on this again." Remus said sighing.

"I'll do my work Moony but come on, this cannot be all that we know about her." Sirius said waving the parchment around in the air.

Lily came from behind Sirius and pulled it out of his hands.

"What we know about the mysterious girl." Lily said looking at the four boys that were seated around the fireplace. She took a bit longer looking at James who just shrugged. It was humorous to a certain degree. She continued. "A cumulative list brought to you by the Marauders."

"We plan to make it available to everyone." Peter stated proudly.

"Number 1: The girl's name is Dahlia, no last name mentioned. She has black hair." Lily recited. "Really?"

"Best to start with the most obvious." Remus reasoned.

"Continue it gets better." James argued in their beginning work's defense.

"Number 2: Someone was after her which was why her wounded friend stayed behind to close whatever it was that brought her here—which possibly explains why she ran in the first place."

Lily didn't want to admit that that was actually useful.

"Number 3: The girl is in Gryffindor." Lily said before rolling her eyes. "Now how do you know that?"

"Easy, actually." James said leaning back and stretching. "The sword she had with her was the sword of godric gryffindor. Dad has a book that shows a picture of what the sword was supposed to look like and she has it."

"Go to Number 4." Remus stated. "This was actually Sirius."

"Oh Merlin." Lily said before going and reading off the page.

"Number 4: The magic conducted by the other girl—Mione—is supposedly impossible, working within the confines of powerful magic. The Unspeakables will be called in to review."

"Yes. So." Marlene asked now interested from her Quidditch booklet.

Sirius smirked. "The Unspeakables came in this afternoon, before dinner."

"And when did you write this up?" Lily asked.

"Three days ago."

"What does this mean then?" Lily continued.

"It means Lil," James started. "that whatever happened on Halloween was not normal and out of the abilities of Dumbledore himself to understand."

During the weeks that followed, Lily stared at the Daily Prophet deep in worry. The war outside Hogwarts was worsening just as much as the one inside was. While Slytherins were attacking and being attacked in retribution, innocent people were dying: muggles and purebloods alike.

"Ugh!" Lily cried as she let the DP fold over her face while she laid on her bed. The Saturday morning edition had the craziest reports—that during the attack on Diagon Alley, someone had robbed a high security vault in Gringotts. No one could say who or what was taken, all the Goblins could say was that they were administering swift justice to the perpetrator.

No one want to think about what that entailed.

Of course, this wasn't the strangest reports in the last part of the year. Half of Knockturn Alley was burned down. Purebloods that ended up having exposed dark marks on their skin were turning up in Auror HQ with their wand arms gone, the wound cauterized but unable to be grown back.

The Ministry was unable to take credit because someone had already informed the DP that it certainly wasn't them and that there was some sort of vigilante lose.

When asked just who this person was—they all answered that they couldn't remember. Memory charms revealed nothing but the horrors of torture they went through before their arms were taken, their wands snapped right in front of their eyes. The information though was valuable and when a lead would come up, the aurors would learn that there was someone that had already taken it upon themselves to sort out the problem.

Many people believed it to be Dumbledore while others were instantly able to deny that. Dumbledore, though powerful would not subject himself to such—animosity. Lily was afraid.

Dahlia realized this may not be the best situation she was ever in. Of course, she knew this was the most problematic of retrievals and subsequent destruction of the diadem, the ring, the locket, and the diary. She'd destroyed the Vanishing Cabinet. She'd taken out a very nasty nest of acromantulas without anyone knowing.

This was all done within 6 weeks and when Dahlia spent two weeks preparing during the Christmas break, Dahlia found herself here, sitting in a goblin nation cell, wondering whether she would get fed to the dragon or the axe to her neck for what she had done.

The only true good news out of this was that she got to destroy the horcrux before she was captured. Hermione was going to kill her again whenever she died. She had come so close and yet the basilisk and Tommy boy himself was still alive. Oh how she wished her luck hadnt run out now.

When her dark solitary cell that let in no light was opened, Dahlia squinted her eyes before the chains around her hands and legs were pulled and she forced herself to get up and follow despite being partially blinded by the bright fire that was leading the way through the dark tunnels.

She didn't say anything. She had learned her lesson two days before—or what she thought was two days before. When she started to ask questions, she got pulled to the ground harshly, cutting her leg open and she ended uplearning the hard way from a punch to the face and the gut. Her face was still very much bruised and she was sure she had a cracked rib.

The doors opened and she was locked to the ground, kneeling. She was used to this by now. She kept silent and didn't beg. If she was going to die here, then she hoped that the goblins would be smart enough to take what she had told them and rid themselves of Voldemort before he became a problem.

Two dozen goblins circled around her and Dahlia looked at them all before a chain yanked her head down to the ground.

"Before you are the Directors of Gringotts all over the world, of whom you will show respect, meaning you do not look them in the eyes."

Dahlia just nodded. The chains loosened. She kept her head down and tried to keep her heartbeat level despite how trying it was.

"Due to the nature of your words, the High King of the Goblin Nation has deigned himself to come and dispense the nature of your punishment."

Dahlia gulped. Punishment it was for her then.

"Do you care if you live or die, Ms. Potter?"

Dahlia wasn't sure what to say to that. "Is- Is this a trick question?"

"No."

"I've lived a short, exciting and relatively shitty life, High King." Dahlia started gulping. "I've already died once before. I'm not afraid of death—but that does not mean that I do not want to live. I still have much more to do."

There was a bit of silence. "Yes." The goblin continued. She could only assume it was the same goblin. "You informed us of what you have already done, having dealt with lots of horcruxes, dangerous beasts, and your terrorizing the other side all on your own. Admittedly, there are few that a goblin would be impressed by and I hate to admit but you are one of them."

"Er. Thank you."

"However, I find the saying, 'no good deed goes unpunished' can be quite useful in this exact situation."

Dahlia gulped and nodded. "As such, the goblin nation is not merciful and in usual circumstances, are of much use to us. We are a resourceful people and you are an asset of use to us if we cultivate it."

Dahlia had no idea where this was going but it didn't look like dragonfire or the axe. "In exchange for your life, the Sword of Ragnok the First shall be given back to the Goblin Nation. There are two of them now and the one you carry shall be delivered to us, after of course, you kill the basilisk. Of which, the basilisk shall be sold for parts all going back to the Goblin Nation. Finally, you shall work in the employ of the Goblin Nation for a 10 year contract. You will be paid half wages. You will be a paid slave for the contract terms, signed in blood."

Dahlia was surprised by that and looked up in surprise. "10 years?" she asked in shock.

The goblin nodded. "Ten years after you receive passing NEWTs in Charms, Transfiguration, Offensive/Defensive Magics, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes."

Dahlia withered even further. She had never taken Arithmancy or Ancient Runes. To pass those classes with OWLs, let alone NEWTs could take forever. Hermione would have been able to do this.

"How—I've never taken –" Dahlia gave a shuddering breath. The High King continued.

"I have spoken to the Chief Warlock himself. He knows you are in trouble with the goblin nation. He will allow you to start the term that starts in 2 days. You will have a chance to take the NEWTs for any of the NEWTs you feel prepared for during the June examinations. Any others, you may take at the end of summer. The 10 year contract will not begin until you finish those tests however, you will still be a convicted criminal."

Dahlia gulped. She had never felt such urgency. She needed to learn what others learned in five years into 8 months at the most.

"You have questions. You may ask them now."

Dahlia scrambled. "Supplies? my wand? My beaded bag?"

"Dumbledore has prepared and gotten you books on the subjects you will be looking at. These will be at no cost to you. Your wand and beaded bag with the sword until such time the basilisk is dead, will be returned to you."

Dahlia nodded. "I'll sign the contract now." Dahlia said simply.

Once she signed her name with a blood quill, she somehow felt relief. She was going to live. That much was certain. Then the goblin King spoke again.

"Remember Potter, you are not a student but a living convicted criminal in the eyes of the Goblin Nation. As such, there are requirements for such people." Dahlia grimaced. Of course there was more.

Two goblins came forward and removed the chains that were on her ankles, wrists and neck. She rubbed at them all. It wasn't before long that thinner shackles were somehow melded around both her ankles and her non-wand arm. "This is goblin steel and encased in that steel are runes and goblin magic that keep an eye on you at all times. You are our prisoner at all times. Is that understood."

"Yes, High King." Dahlia said back in the kneeling position she was in before, no longer looking at him.

"Your status to both the House of Potter, House of Black, the Ministry, and the public has been in compliance with both our protocols and the protocols of the Treaties made between the wandcarriers and the Goblin Nation—excluding all confidential information."

Dahlia paled at that. "You mean they know I am a time traveler whose last name is Potter-Black!"

"Yes."

Dahlia grimaced but nodded. "Finally there is one more thing." Dahlia couldn't seem to figure it out until a red hot poker came out of nowhere. "You may choose where to accept the brand. We do not offer such usual allowances but we quite like you for a witch."

Dahlia thought through the burning pain on her hip that this was not what liking someone meant. In a span of 15 days, she left Gringotts looking like shit but having rid the world of another horcrux. She walked right into a group of Unspeakables waiting outside the Gringotts doors. She sighed.

"I'm not catching a break am I?"

"No. Ms. Potter. Croaker would like to speak with you."

"Lovely." Dahlia said before walking towards them and they took her and apparated her away.

Chapter 4

"I'm sorry but WHAT?!" James yelled. "What the bloody hell is going on! This is not true! It can't be. The girl must take after the Blacks."

"Dorea, control your son." Walburga snapped. "I find a good cruciatus works wonders." Sirius subconsciously moved closer to James who had sat back down.

"Dear niece," Dorea said wand at the ready. "You forget your company." She looked at her brother who was sitting quietly drinking his bourbon. "Well—aren't you going to say something?!"

Arcturus mulled his drink as silence continued once again. "Burga, Druella, leave my presence. I am tired of your yappering."

It was a few more minutes before anyone spoke. The whole family had been brought back and the Potter's had been invited. A joint meeting for a joint problem.

"Should we kill the girl and be done with it?" Cygnus asked. Everyone frowned at him.

"Do not be an idiot, boy." Cassiopeia Black, unmarried crone that she was, stated. "To do that would be to remove the goblins from their investment."

"Investment?" Bellatrix Lestrange asked.

"Yes. I believe Cassie may have the right of it." Dorea Potter nee Black said deep in thought.

"Could you explain, mother?" James asked. "I'm a bit confused."

"As are most of us." Narcissa said with a pinched up nose at the thought of agreeing with a Potter.

"The girl, Dahlia Potter-Black, as that is her name—is the same girl that arrived the way she did at Hogwarts two months ago. We've all seen the memory given by Dumbledore. She runs off to who knows where, doing who knows what. It would make sense now that we know she is a time traveler as she has done things to already change the timeline as we would have known it. Going to Gringotts, she likely had gone to do something, likely steal from it, as unlikely as that seems. The goblins didn't kill her right away so the questions start to rise about what is keeping her alive. The goblin nation doesn't usually keep live prisoners."

"Exactly." Cassie said pointing her cane at her sister. "And to Heir Potter's point, the girl may have attempted to steal from Gringotts but she is no Black. Do you see either of our Houses in financial ruin with the goblins? No. She absolved all of us of any wrongdoing which means she has something or somethings that the Goblins badly want—while still keeping us—the Black's and the Potter's absolutely out of the issue despite her name."

"I've been shown the contract she's signed." Arcturus finally said. They looked to him. "It's quite terrible but I'm told the girl signed it without hesitation. She expected to die and her first concern was that whatever business she had—the goblins wouldn't tell me—she wanted someone to know before she died, giving up all her leverage which coincidentally saved her life."

"What's in the contract?" Regulus asked.

"A basilisk she knows where it is and likely killed it before. A sword of Godric Gryffindor or Ragnok the First. Considering there are now two of them hanging around we don't have to fight over the bloody thing anymore. A slave contract working at half wages for the next ten years and education."

"Education?" Charlus said as surprised as anyone else. "What are they going to do? Teach her what?"

"She's only 17. She won't say when she was born so we have no idea how connected we are to the girl. She has not taken her NEWTs. Dumbledore was willing to have her education continue—likely to try and get some information out of her which brings me to you three." He said looking at James, Sirius, and Regulus."

"Us?" James and Sirius asked.

"Yes." Charlus said in agreement. "We need information of our own. What is it she did? Why she did it? Who she is to both families? It doesn't matter what House she gets Sorted into. What matters is we figure out what the hell is going on."

At the end of the meeting, James and Sirius went with Dorea and Charlus. "Father—" James asked before he went to bed. "do you think she has another version of the cloak?"

"I have no doubt."

"Do you worry that a criminal has it?"

"I'm not sure yet."

The Marauders sat in the Gryffindor section of the train. Lily, Alice, and Marlene looked across the compartment hall into the nervous dispositions of the Marauders.

"They are as stressed out as they were last year." Dorcas said nervously. "When they get nervous, I get worried."

"Same." Marlene added. "Can you believe they let the girl—who is now a criminal – come to Hogwarts? I mean, she'll have a wand in her hand. She could kill any of us."

"I don't think Dumbledore or the goblins would allow Dahlia Potter to be a danger to other students." Lily reasoned. "I heard that the Hufflepuffs are placing betting pools on which House she is going to get into. Poor girls that have to room with her."

"You really think that they would allow her to room with just anyone?" Dorcas said starting to bite her nails. "You know we are one of those rooms that she might stay with right?"

Lily laughed. "Yes. Dor. But we should all be okay. The girl tried to steal from goblins. She got caught. She didn't kill anyone."

"Still though." Marlene added. Lily watched the Marauders and if she was honest with herself, she would admit that the worried look James had on his face worried her as well. She gave him a small smile, hoping it would be enough.

It was at dinner that Dumbledore gave his announcements.

"Ms. Potter-Black is being brought by a goblin representative. She may be in some of your classes and I have been informed that she is here to study. I can tell you with complete certainty that she is not a danger to any of you and to treat her like any other student. Despite this, she will not be sorted into a house. A room has been prepared but if any of you would like to offer her to spend some time in your common rooms, that will not be held against you." The doors started to creak. "Ah! Here she is now. Punctual as always."

Everyone craned their necks to get a look.

Dahlia was embarrassed. After everything she had to be escorted in like a prisoner. A single goblin, her jailor had taken pleasant irony out of this as she had her goblin steel cuffs around her ankles and left hand but had loud, heavy iron around her wrists and ankles too. She wasn't some criminal!

Well she was but that wasn't a fair assessment of her.

"She's all yours, Dumbledore." The jailor goblin said grinning with his pointy teeth after he removed the shackles. She rubbed her wrists as she knew the damn thing put them on too tight. He looked at her. "Do as you are told and keep to the contract otherwise you know what happens."

"Don't tempt me." Dahlia said under her breath. The goblin walked out. Dahlia looked at Dumbledore.

Dahlia wore a plain Hogwarts uniform skirt, blouse, socks, and robes. She tried to look as normal as possible but that was undone by the shackles.

"Ms. Potter-Black."

"Sir." Dahlia said with a bit more respect.

"You remember Professor McGonagall."

Dahlia nodded respectfully at the woman. She could only hope this didn't color the judgment she had made of her while Dahlia was sleeping in the Hospital Wing.

"You look surprisingly better since the last time we saw you." Dumbledore said with his eyes twinkling. Dahlia actually had to laugh. She had bruises all over her face and she was still healing from the bruises, skinned knees, and cracked ribs.

"I'll heal." Dahlia said shrugging.

"Yes well, You remember Madam Pomfrey. She would like to check you over. Professor McGonagall will show you your lodgings. That is after you eat dinner."

Dahlia sighed and turned around slowly. She looked like shit and after everything, she was dangerous. No one moved. Dahlia bit her lip and went to turn back around. "I can eat in the kitchens—"

"Would you like to sit with me?" A surprisingly whimsical voice said above the silence. Dahlia looked around in shock and a bit of excitement before realizing it wasn't the same person. A blonde was standing at the Ravenclaw table. Dahlia walked over nervously.

Pandora Ollivander had a wide berth of space between her. She was a seventh year Ravenclaw with few friends. She could see quite a lot of things and the one thing she knew for certain just as much as Dumbledore was that Dahlia was not going to hurt her. Dahlia went over slowly and sat in the empty space across. She offered her hand. Pandora would notice that it was shaking.

"Dahlia Potter-Black, you are?"

"Pandora Ollivander. You have a very pure aura."

"Oh… that's surprising." Dahlia admitted. "You could be wrong?"

"I'm most definitely not wrong. Pudding?"

Dahlia was reminded of Luna Lovegood. Luna who would die at the hands of Travers. She pushed the images away. "I would love some pudding."

Dahlia woke up at 5am. Taking her wand and into a change of her old clothes, she went to the Room of Requirement and attacked her training dummies that looked like wooden versions of Voldemort. She did that for an hour and a half. At 7:30, she worked on her endurance the only way she knew how, going up and down the stairs of the Quidditch stadium until 8am.

At 8:30am, she walked into the Great Hall. She only had three classes each day but she would fill up nearly 12 hours of learning each day. Her first evening had gone better but it was still incredibly uncomfortable. Looking at the tables again, she was about to head out of the Great Hall and down into the kitchens.

"You can sit with us if you'd like, Ms. Potter-Black." A silky voice offered. Dahlia turned to find four Slytherins. Severus Snape looked like a cat that had caught the canary. Regulus Black said nothing but she knew it to be him. She nodded curtly and she followed before sitting down.

Once she sat down and started eating, she realized that no one was saying much but was just watching her. "What?"

"Nothing."

Dahlia rolled her eyes. "Slytherins are cunning and resourceful. You have fifteen minutes before my first class in which to attempt to find out answers. Be resourceful." Dahlia said before finishing her egg with toast.

"How are you a Potter and a Black? Did your parents come from each family?" Regulus asked. "My name is Regulus Black. I wish to know."

Dahlia said nothing for a moment. "My parents died when I was small. They were Potter's. I was adopted by a Black."

"Interesting." Snape said flatly. Dahlia smirked. She continued to eat.

"What house were you originally in?" one of the beefeaters beside Snape stated.

Dahlia answered without inflection. "Gryffindor."

"How the mighty have fallen." Snape said smirking.

Dahlia shrugged. "I did what I needed to do. I consider that a success."

"You are talking about why you are now a criminal." Regulus surmised. "If you succeeded, then you wouldn't have gotten caught."

Dahlia took a long sip from her pumpkin juice. She missed it. "Success of my endeavors are not determined on whether or not I was caught. The last time I robbed Gringotts they knew it was me and I escaped on the back of a dragon. If I wasn't thrown through time, I could have started a goblin war. This way, it is just me that is in trouble."

"How self-sacrificing." Snape said displeased.

"thank you." Dahlia said ignoring the tone. She looked back at Regulus. "What else?"

Regulus thought for a moment. "You really signed a slave contract?"

That had more than a few people interested. They looked at her in shock. Dahlia lifted up her hair and Regulus could see the bruise that was still there on her skin. "I was in their pitch dark cells for 15 days before I was released. During that time, they were very keen on killing me. I don't mind living, being forced to continue my education outstanding."

"What classes are you being forced to take?" Regulus asked. Dahlia sighed heavily.

"I've taken Transfiguration, Charms, and DADA up to sixth year. I'm not too heavily concerned with those classes. I am concerned about Arithmancy and Runes. I've never taken them before and the contract wont begin until such time that I achieve them. No one has a need to be worried about me considering I will be reading 99% of my time here."

"And the other 1%?"

"Fulfilling the other part of my contract." Dahlia said vaguely enough. She got up. "Well, I'll see you in class I suspect." She left quickly and knew eyes were watching her.

Her first class was with the Seventh Year NEWT students in charms. Flitwick was watching her like a hawk but she wrote notes diligently on the subject even though she already knew it. The Patronus charm was difficult and uneasy to master. She had already practiced it but it was without a form. The loss of those she loved had made her patronus fade. Her thoughts were interrupted when she realized that students were standing up. They were looking at her, waiting for her to do the same.

She watched as people struggled to do it. It was almost reminiscent of the DA and the struggles they went through. Flitwick noticed she wasn't doing much other than watching. "Ms. Potter Black would you like to attempt the charm?"

Dahlia smiled. "Sorry, sir. I attempted the charm this morning during my workout. I can no longer discern what my form is anymore."

Flitwick was surprised. "You- You have—"

"My first successful attempt was at age 13. I was heavily affected by dementors and sought a way to defend myself. I even taught a few of my classmates the charm which was used to ace our defense OWLs. Sadly, my form has dissolved since my arrival here—as I suspected it would."

Flitwick seemed to remember and nod. "You lost everyone that made your memories and have not yet been able to replace them."

Dahlia nodded. "If it is alright with you sir, I would rather watch."

Flitwick nodded sadly and everyone went back to their practice. As everyone was packing up, Flitwick called her back.

"Ms. Potter-Black, you are a peculiar person indeed. I thought that you would be itching to use your wand."

Dahlia shook her head. "I used to have anger issues that would incite my pulling my wand but I've forced myself to be better than that. Now I only pull my wand if I have to."

Flitwick nodded. He pulled out a roll of parchment. "I do not suspect that you will be doing all the homework from last term. However, I have collected a list spells and books in the library to help you prepare yourself for NEWTs in the quickest possible way. You have much to catch up on."

"Thank you sir." Dahlia said gratefully. "I'll get on that right away."

Her charms class gave way to Ancient Runes where she sat in the front of the classroom away from the young third year students that were terrified of her. She introduced herself to a newly hired Babbling who also kept her behind.

"Its going to be nearly impossible to learn what you are wanting to do. Considering, both myself and Professor Grottle have lower class sizes, we will be willing to work with you, two additional hours each evening from 7-9 Monday through Thursday. We will be giving you additional work to complete over the weekend and a quiz at the end of each week that you will return that will help move things along at a quicker pace. Only the most necessary will be taught and hopefully we can get in half the material by the end of May."

"Thank you." Dahlia said internally relieved. She would need the one on one attention. "I will not pass up the opportunity for your help."

Babbling studied her for a moment and Dahlia didn't squirm. She nodded and left for her last class Defense.

"Ah. Look our resident criminal." The man sited. "I shouldn't be surprised that you are late nor a criminal—considering the family you come from." Dahlia seethed and clenched her hands together and glared under her fringe. "Come on, you want to fire at me—try something little girl. I want you to."

Dahlia calmed down, everyone was watching her, even her father and Sirius. Her mother was in here too. She took a deep breath. "I only wish to inform you Professor that the fault of my own action lies on my actions alone—not on those that I share my name with. To assume otherwise would be not just offending two Ancient Houses but also the Goblins."

"Do not talk cheek to me girl. My name is Professor Matlock. Do get up shall we? I wish to see what I have to deal with."

Dahlia sighed. She wasn't going to get out of this easy. She got up slowly. "Where sir?"

"Up front, girl." Dahlia didn't like how he called her girl, reminding her of Uncle Vernon. She moved to the front and a protective ward had been brought up. "Do try not to look pathetic." He said.

Dahlia sighed. He fired the first few spells but Dahlia either shielded or dodged them while returning fire of her own. "Look at that, the girl can defend herself." He fired more spells and Dahlia found this child's play after all she had gone through. She started to move more, shield less, use more offensive spells. It didn't take long before she used an expelliarmus and a stunner. His wand flew out of his hand and the stunner blew him across the room. She hadnt realized she didn't pull her punches on that one.

"Well fuck." Dahlia said out loud displeased with herself. She put the wand back and sighed.

"You just beat Matlock." James said in shock. "He's an auror!"

"I'm sure he wasn't going all out." Dahlia said flatly.

"Umm. Yes he was." Sirius said supporting him.

Dahlia shrugged. "So?"

"So where did you learn how to do that? Is that something you learned from the Potter's?"

"Or the Black's?" Sirius countered.

Dahlia looked at them like they were crazy. "I learned this by myself." She looked at Matlock. "I'm going to get a detention for this."

"Yeah, probably." James added. Dahlia nodded. She pointed her wand at him and a spell came out wandlessly.

He woke up instantly, startled. Dahlia put her wand back in its holster and stepped three paces away.

"What did you do?!" Matlock said spitting at her while she kept still as a statue.

"A disarming charm and a stunner." Dahlia answered. "Anyone here would tell you the very same." He looked around and pointed at Mulciber.

"It's true, sir." He sneered when he looked back at Dahlia.

"Detention for attacking a professor. Tonight at 7."

Dahlia sighed. She would need to inform Babbling. That wasn't going to be fun. She nodded anyway and the bell rang for lunch. She grabbed her things and was about to leave.

"Ms. Potter-Black, I have a quick question for you before you go."

Everyone paused. Dahlia turned back around, ram-rod straight. "Yes, sir."

"It is known that a goblin slave gets branded. Usually on their arms like cattle." He said sneering. "As that is all they are."

Dahlia slowly took her robe off and cut off her shirt, showing the scars she already had. "No brand here. I've been told they quite like me despite the circumstances. Happy?"

"Extremely." He said. Dahlia left quickly and pushed her way out of the throngs of students and to the nearest bathroom which happened to be Myrtle's. She took deep breaths.

"I can't do this Mione. This wasn't exactly what you had in mind." Dahlia said as she washed her face. "It's not fair." She untucked her shirt and lifted it up and held it with her teeth. On her side where her bone was, was a bandaged area held by tape and her own skirt. She lowered her skirt just a bit and took the bandage off. She'd not seen the brand before.

Tears came out of her eyes as her fingers brushed it over. It was days fresh and it had to mend naturally. No magic would help. Taking a firewhiskey out of her bag, she tucked her shirt into her bra before taking a sip. It was during this that the door opened.

"Hi- Oh my god!"

Dahlia turned and groaned. It was Lily Evans, her mother, staring at her. She rushed over. The door opened again as Lily came running over and Dahlia wanted to drown herself. Two other Gryffindor girls came in with similar responses.

"Bloody hell."

Dahlia didn't say anything, attempting to ignore her mother's friends. She took another sip of firewhiskey before dousing a paper towel in it over the sink and putting it over the brand. Dahlia couldn't help but let out a whimper of pain. Once she cleaned it up again, taping it back up, she turned to look at the girls.

"That's the brand he was talking about." Lily surmised.

"Yes." Dahlia said flatly, packing everything away.

"Why don't you go to Pomfrey?" Dorcas asked nervously. "She could heal that."

Dahlia shook her head and picked up her bags. "The brand has its own magic. It was explained to me that it has to heal naturally—the muggle way. I have to clean it three times a day for now."

"That's barbaric!" Dorcas began. Dahlia shrugged. She moved towards the doors and exited, they followed. Dahlia wished they didn't follow her.

"They can't have—"

Dahlia whirled on them. "They can do whatever they want to me. I agreed to that. If they decide to do rituals on me, or make me cannon fodder for whatever pyramid is in Egypt, then that's where I will go and that's what I will do. Now, please. I ask that you do not spread what you saw around."

"Of course not!" Lily said softly.

Dahlia nodded before turning back around and going to lunch. She picked up four sandwiches before leaving and going someplace else to eat.

The rest of her day, Dahlia was able to sift through First, Second and Third Year Charms that Flitwick gave to her. Using flashcards, she would have them down and everything that was necessary towards the spells she learned. Due to their ease, she finished around 5pm. Heading back to Babbling, she met her on her way to dinner.

"Yes, Ms. Potter-Black." She said stiffly.

"I will not be able to attend this evening, Professor. I received a detention from Professor Matlock for this evening at 7."

She stared flatly. "I thought it was clear that this was a favor to you. You are not boding yourself well already."

"I know." Dahlia started. "Which is why I wished to inform you in person rather than wasting your time waiting for me this evening. I will take double for the weekend to finish on schedule."

"Fine." Babbling stated.

Dahlia didn't try and explain. It would just be seen as a cheap excuse. She let it all go and went to dinner. Pandora asked her to sit with her again. Dahlia did because she was the only one that wasn't afraid of her it seemed.

The end of the evening, Dahlia spent detention with Matlock who made her write lines. It wouldn't have been so bad if it didn't feel like Umbridge without the blood quill. It was nearly curfew when she was released and hurried to her room on the fourth floor, making it back to the mostly empty room, devoid of everything. Her bedroom had a bed that was not slept in. She unpacked her tent though and she went there, out of comfort. The place was much homier and the smell of her friends still existed. Their things laying around. It was as if the place was a morgue. Despite the better comfort of the bed outside the tent, Dahlia did her homework on the dining room table, and went to sleep on the smaller uncomfortable cot.

Her first day was over.

Chapter 6

Dahlia's first class of the morning was Transfiguration. She kept her head down but it seemed that every professor wanted to speak with her.

"Ms. Potter-Black, you do not have a natural talent for my class."

"No ma'am I do not."

"Yet, you are quite diligent in the subject. Flitwick informed me of what he has done and I thought well to do the same." She took out a stack of parchment regarding the spells she should know with supplemental books to look at.

"Thank you, Professor." Dahlia said thankfully.

During Arithmancy, Grottle was an older man that taught the subject thoroughly and kept Dahlia focused on the task in front of her. It was a double block of class and she spent the two hours taking notes on the first chapter and she took out a muggle notebook and started to do problems in them. Hermione had often done this too.

"Class has been dismissed, Ms. Potter Black." Grottle said when she looked up and found no one around her.

"Oh." Dahlia realized. She looked down at her paper. She had finished all her notes for the chapter but she had a few more problems to finish. "I just have a couple more questions, may I?"

"Of course." Grottle said kindly.

Dahlia went back to it and she completed the last three questions in ten minutes. She went to pack her things. "You can leave your work and notes. It will give me a good grasp on your abilities of self-study. I'll hand them back this evening. You will still be meeting with me correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good."

Dahlia swiftly left and went to the kitchens. She was able to get a good lunch out of while at the same time get started on the beginnings of her Transfiguration notes. She stayed there through dinner until 6:45. Then for two hours she was pleasantly surprised that she wasn't stupid with Arithmancy.

Walking back to her room, she heard people and a girl crying. She walked quickly to the sounds and saw a Gryffindor surrounded by four beefeater Slytherins.

"Hey!" Dahlia yelled. Her wand was already in her hand.

"Oh look, the piece of ass criminal." Stated another criminal.

Dahlia scowled. She saw that it was a Gryffindor in one of the upper years. Dahlia didn't know who she was but it didn't matter. The girl's clothes had been torn up in places. This was an attack and it was just getting started. "Leave."

They gave nervous laughs. "Now why would we do that? It looks like a fair fight to me. Or better yet, why don't we have a good time."

Dahlia sighed. She looked at her cuff on her left hand. This was going to hurt like a bitch. She fired her first stunner and her ankles and wrist heated up. She grimaced and continued. She narrowly missed ropes going around her. She finished it quickly, stunning them all and Dahlia quickly put her wand back but the goblin steel was burning into her. She held back the tears as it was burning into her skin, wondering when it would stop.

"Are you alright?" Dahlia asked in pain. The girl shook her head.

"Y-yes. Th-thank you."

"Lets get you to the hospital wing." Dahlia said trying to sound calm. She offered her wand arm and the girl surprisingly too it. Dahlia took the boys wands. They would have to identify themselves to get their wands back or Ollivander could recognize who had attacked her.

"What's your name?"

"Mary. Mary MacDonald. I'm a sixth year Gryffindor."

"Pleasure." Dahlia said biting through her teeth. When she reached the hospital wing, Pomfrey was putting everything back in its place for the next day.

"Ms. MacDonald? Ms. Potter-Black?"

"I heard her and four others—Slytherins. They attacked her but before it got any worse I stunned them and took their wands. They will have to identify themselves to you or Professor McGonagall for what they did."

"Is this true, Mary?"

"Yes."

"Then why don't the two of you sit down. Mary, if you'll wait just a moment. Ms. Potter- Black, while your actions were honorable, you should not have hurt yourself."

"Hurt yourself? I didn't see any spells—"

Dahlia pulled off her shoes and socks and she spotted the burns. Her left wrist was stinging and she didn't want to look at it. "It's nothing. I'm not allowed to harm any students. Not that I would anyway. But the spells were offensive in nature. It's fine."

"You- You hurt yourself to help me." Mary said in shock. "Why would you do that? You don't know me."

Dahlia smiled kindly and even more in relief when Pomfrey brought out three bowls of murtlap essence and plopped her feet in them and dropped her wrist in it. "I don't like bullies."

By the next day, word had already gotten around what had happened to Mary MacDonald but even more surprising was the circumstances after. Dahlia kept her head down and did as she was told, even with Matlock. She spent the rest of her day after lunch in the Library, trying to get closer to Hermione in a way, focusing on attempting to get ahead in Ancient Runes. That class didn't make as much sense as Arithmancy did and she knew which was going to be the harder of the two. She ended up working through dinner and she went to Babbling. She showed where she had gotten so far.

"You definitely have gotten a lot done but there are some things you might want to think about. The third year text is similar to the fourth year text except the fourth year book adds additional emphasis. It might be smarter to work within the two books together in which to learn the basic and more complicated elements together. I suggest, going back through the first couple chapters that you have done and adding in what those runes have in the fourth year book."

Dahlia nodded. She also answered some of her other questions before it was soon nine. She spent the last half hour before going to bed, writing. She had found that she would be the only one to remember the life she had lived. It was necessary for her to do. So she started writing from the beginning. Her experience as a child. It was harder than she expected and she wrote far more than she thought she would. Placing the diary in the purse she had at all times, she went to bed.

The next few days went very much the same for her. She worked tirelessly, hours on end. She found that she was alright with Charms much more than she anticipated. Her practical knowledge was strong and so she focused on her theoretical knowledge, sometimes going down a rabbit hole in the library where she ended up with five to ten books in front of her. She then would return to what she was doing. It was a relatively boring but calming thing to do, getting back into being a Hogwarts student.

The second weekend that she was at Hogwarts, she decided it was time to deal with the monster. First, she went to Hagrid. It stung quite a bit to look at her with such distrust but he did give her a rooster.

She then went back to the castle.

"What are you doing with a rooster?" James asked. "Did you steal it?"

"No. I asked Hagrid for him. I'm borrowing him for the day."

"What for?" Peter asked.

Dahlia looked at him for a moment. She hadn't really paid much attention to Peter. In fact, she tried very hard not to look at him or any of the Marauders—keeping them at a distance.

"If you must know, to fulfill a component of my slave contract." She said snarlingly. "Now if you excuse me."

"They really forced you to sign one of those?" Sirius asked surprisingly gentle.

"They didn't force me to sign anything. The goblins arent a merciful people. I had to be the example. The only reason they didn't kill me is due to a technicality."

With that, Dahlia left hoping she didn't have to talk to the Marauders again. That was opening a wound that had barely scabbed over. When she got down to the Chamber, she set up the rooster and relaxed and found a position to protect herself.

Of course it didn't work out the way she hoped. She dragged her sorry ass to the hospital wing with a cut on her head, a broken ankle and a dislocated shoulder.

"What the hell were you thinking?! In fact, what were you doing?!"

Dahlia walked to the Great Hall with her arm in a sling and she was limping from the soreness that continued to permeate her ankle. She grimaced as Pandora helped her sit. Pandora didn't ask anything about her injuries and Dahlia was appreciative of that. That didn't stop a couple curious Ravenclaws from asking.

"I tripped." Dahlia answered flatly. "Terrible business tripping is."

By that point, they all knew she wasn't going to tell them anything. Pandora just laughed.

Chapter 8

Dahlia sat at the top of the Astronomy Tower. It was the full moon and she couldn't help herself. Using a telescope, she angled it from the sky to the forest. It was hard to see them at times but she spied Moony playing with Padfoot who looked much better since the last time she saw him. He must have had more hair and more muscle than she realized he would. When she looked at Prongs, she couldn't help but let a single tear escape her. Wormtail was sitting on the back of Prongs holding on for the ride as they ran around the grounds, tiring Moony out.

She turned the telescope back to the stars. She looked up at them before deciding it was time to go to bed.

When January turned to February, the castle turned to celebrate Valentines Day. Dahlia watched from afar at the Slytherin table of the small exchange between James Potter and Lily Evans. Lily gave a nervous but excited smile. Their date would be a good one. Lily would learn the truth about James and would fall in love with him. Of course, Remus always told her that by this point, Lily Evans was already in love with James just that she didn't want to admit it.

She studied Snape and knew that he was angry.

"What?"

"Nothing." Dahlia said turning back to her breakfast. It wasn't long before she left for her classes.

A month had passed since Dahlia's forced enjoinment here at Hogwarts and while she wandered the halls, Fawkes flamed in front of her. She offered her shoulder and the bird flew down.

"Good afternoon, Fawkes." Dahlia said as she received a squawk in return. She opened the note and saw the familiar loopy handwriting.

_Ms. Potter-Black, _

_If you could meet with me at 4pm on Friday to check in. I do enjoy Cauldron Cakes during the winter." _

_A.D._

Dahlia smirked and decided to keep the letter. She spent her days alone and in the Library, focused on not failing. On Friday, she went up the staircase and knocked.

"Come in."

"Hello sir."

Dumbledore seemed to save some of his twinkle in his eyes for her and considering it was the only thing that she seemed to have from either time, she took advantage of it.

"How are you doing Ms. Potter-Black? How is Hogwarts? I hear you are doing well keeping the course load."

Dahlia nodded. "I'm alright, sir. It feels like the Hogwarts I remember. I feel prepared to take three exams for June and I have gotten through half the material in both the third and fourth year material of Ancient Runes and nearly finished Third Year material for Arithmancy."

"That is good to hear. I've heard you also had a bit of involvement in a few events. Could you explain that to me?"

Dahlia nodded. "The first incident was my detention with Matlock on my first day. He requested that I duel him and I used a stunner and a disarming spell. The class confirmed it but I was given detention anyway. I didn't wish to raise a fuss over it."

"I see." Dumbledore said darkly. "and has class with Professor Matlock improved?"

Dahlia bit her lip. "I think you could tell, sir, that I came from a time where wizarding Britain was at war. A lot of these spells, I've already learned. To get through my NEWTs, I would need to practice my knowledge on a few magical creatures and the patronus charm to pass my NEWT in this exam."

Dumbledore nodded. "As I suspected. Professor Flitwick suggested to me to offer you the option of taking both Charms and Defense NEWTs by the end of March instead of June to give you more time to focus on Arithmancy and Ancient Runes."

Dahlia was surprised. She would pass both exams with flying colors but she would need to focus on the theory side of charms for a while."

"That is possible sir, and greatly appreciated."

"Lovely, now onto the matter with Ms. MacDonald."

Dahlia sighed. "Yes, sir. I was walking back to my room when I heard student's voices and a girl crying. I assumed it was a girl and came across four Slytherins that were attacking Ms. MacDonald. I got in the way of that and thought that since I was by myself they could do the same to me as they were to her. I warned them to leave. One of them fired the first spell at me before I acted. I used only stunners, helped Ms. MacDonald up, and took the boys wands. They would have to identify themselves as being part of the attack if they wished to retrieve their wands."

Dumbledore nodded. "Would you accept if I asked for the memory of this event? The boys have sworn a different story and have informed their parents."

Dahlia took a silvery memory out of her temple and placed it in a little glass bottle that Dumbledore had.

"You have done this before."

"Yes, sir." Dahlia looked over to the pensieve. "I've done this many times."

"How interesting." Dumbledore said in a confused voice. "Once again, I have the feeling that you knew me before your arrival here."

Dahlia didn't say anything.

"And finally I heard about your accident?" Dumbledore said with his glasses now down half his nose.

Dahlia laughed at that. "Yes, sir. Terrible accident." She said jokingly. She took out a scroll that showed her contract that even he had not seen. "this might clear things up."

He read it over slowly and sadly at the end. "You killed the beast?"

"Yes sir. I would greatly appreciate if Hogwarts opened their doors to the Goblin Nation to remove their property."

"Of course. I shall speak with the Director and choose a good date to begin excavation. Anything else in the Chamber shall stay the property of Hogwarts."

"They just want the spoils."

It was a few moments of silence. "We have you pegged wrong don't we, Ms. Potter Black? You are not a criminal."

Dahlia smiled softly. "I've done quite a few terrible things, sir. I try very hard to protect the people I care about and sometimes that comes across in ways that don't make much sense."

"You do not need to go through this alone."

Dahlia gave a watery smile. She thought of those that she loved most. Those she knew of would never be seen again, never face the same challenges, maybe never have the same friends. That was the point though. They would never face the same heartbreak. She did this for them and for that, they were still with her. Something warmed within her.

She wiped away a stray tear. "I'm not alone, sir. I'm never alone."

Chapter 9

Dahlia watched from afar. Quidditch season had begun and Hufflepuff and Gryffindor were playing each other. Surprisingly, the Hufflepuffs had most of the school rooting for them. It had been explained to her by Pandora that Gryffindor was seemingly unbeatable with Potter and Black on the team. Hufflepuff had gotten the closest out of all of them in the past few years to come up with a team that was competitive enough with them. This game would determine really how close the Hufflepuff team would be to winning the final.

Dahlia stood in one of the tower stairwells, drinking a warm butterbeer watching.

"How could you possibly be bored?"

She turned her head to find Regulus Black wearing Slytherin colors despite them not playing. She scooted over and offered him a view of the game.

"I've spotted the snitch seven times already." She said sighing. "The lions will lose this game. Black is caring more about the girls not the bludgers, and Potter is still hogging the quaffle. Its not bad though. This loss will bring their ego down a notch and make them realize they aren't invincible. They'll face Hufflepuff in the final match and will have learned their lesson."

"Of course you played Quidditch. Seeker? Really. I would have pegged all Potters as wanting the spotlight as chasers."

Dahlia shrugged. She didn't fall for the bait. Dahlia tried to put the photo back in her pocket.

"What's that?"

Dahlia paused. She pulled out the photo slowly. "This was my Third Year. We won the Quidditch Cup taking it back from Slytherin for the first time in a while." She gave it to him gingerly. Regulus held it carefully, realizing this was the first hint of her old life, her old time.

"Who are they?" He asked.

Dahlia pointed to herself first. "That's me, obviously." Then to a tall good looking boy in the back. "That's Oliver. He was my Captain and was Quidditch crazy. I think he went to play on for Puddlemere. He was Keeper." Dahlia looked at the girls, not wanting to look at Fred and George.

"This is Alicia, Angelina, and Katie. They were one or two years ahead of me. They took me under their wing, especially Angie. They were the chasers, worked brilliantly as a team. And—and Fred and George." She swallowed heavily. "They were the beaters—twins. They were like my older brothers. One of my good friends was their younger brother, so they really were like my older brothers."

Regulus handed it back to her.

"Trouble with the goblins aside, it must be hard—things being similar but being completely different."

Dahlia took a gulp of butterbeer and looked on at the game. Hufflepuff scored and they were now 30 above Gryffindor. "It's harder than you could ever imagine."

Regulus wasn't sure what to say to that. He turned to leave. "Regulus, don't read too much into this but—what happened at Christmas with Kreacher, don't worry about it. I took care of it. Alright?"

Regulus blanched. "You took care of it?" She nodded again. He wasn't sure how to respond. He just nodded slowly and went back down the stairs. He watched the game in a blur. Hufflepuff had beaten Gryffindor by over 100 points. The Slytherins would celebrate the loss for the evening knowing the Gryffindors would be wallowing in sorrow.

Dahlia sat in an empty classroom being watched by Flitwick and Dumbledore watching as Madam Marchbanks graded her two theoretical exams. She got up and placed them in an envelope and locked them in a cabinet.

"Follow me."

She followed the shorter woman and into a larger room to perform her Charm practical. She had already been informed beforehand that the NEWT practical for defense would be in the Forbidden Forest.

She did all that was requested of her and like before Marchbanks looked to Flitwick for confirmation before continuing. "Ms. Potter-Black, I have been informed that you can perform a patronus charm and that you were having trouble with it but have been practicing it quite often. I would like to see it."

Dahlia took a deep breath in. She closed her eyes and thought of what she remembered in the meeting with Dumbledore. Those that she knew and were gone—were still with her, through everything.

"Oh my."

Dahlia opened her eyes and found a good dozen patroni. She had tears down her eyes as she saw a hare jump past her. Ron's terrier was chasing Hermione's otter. Two identical monkeys were playing with each other. A horse whinnied and rose on her hind hooves. A great big bear roared. Three patroni, her own stag, a grim and a werewolf each played with each other. She started to let the spell end and the hare jumped into non-being. The horse galloped back around to her before misting. The bear seemed to go to sleep before he disappeared. The otter swam up to the terrier before disappearing. The monkeys seemed to play around her face as she laughed and they too disappeared. The werewolf and the grim seemed to be happy to see her. What was left was her stag, her protector. She put her hand out as he bowed to her. Her hand didn't move until she couldn't feel the magic anymore.

It was then that she realized she had tears down her face and quickly wiped them away.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that was going to happen." She said quickly. She couldn't seem to get her eyes to stop watering. "Is there anything you might need from me, Examiner? I just need a moment."

"Of course." Marchbanks said. Dahlia walked swiftly out of the room.

Twenty minutes later, Dahlia found herself in the Forbidden Forest. An obstacle maze.

"We will be able to see what is going on from that platform." Marchbanks explained. "Continue going until you see the red flag on the tree. Touch the flag and the time will stop."

Dahlia nodded. Eight minutes later, she touched the flag. She looked up to find Marchbanks impressed.

"Should I expect that performance from other students, Albus? Do I need to make the test harder?"

"No Madam Marchbanks, Ms. Potter-Black is the exception."

She gave a curt nod. They went back to the classroom.

"Well Ms. Potter-Black. I can safely say that you received top marks in your practical exams. It is clear you tried very hard on the theory of each. Your exams were strong E's and as Head Examiner, I find no reason not to give you O's on both of your NEWTs taken today. It was a pleasure."

"Thank you, ma'am." Dahlia said sighing with relief.

"If I could, Ms. Potter-Black, I would give you a higher grade or a mastery however that is impossible."

Dahlia nodded. Dumbledore led Marchbanks out and Dahlia stayed with Flitwick.

"Ms. Potter-Black, is there a reason why the patroni of James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin are your patroni as well?"

Dahlia knew she could trust Flitwick. The man had done quite a lot for her.

"I never got to know my Father, sir, nor my Mother. By godfather and honorary Uncle told me what they could about them but it was still painful to discuss. Prongs is my protector, sir. He was my initial patronus."

"I see it now." Flitwick patted her hand softly. "And are you protecting them now?"

"Yes sir. All of them."

Chapter 10

Dahlia sat at her spot in the back of the library focusing on learning OWL level Arithmancy. There was something she wasn't understanding and she had half a dozen books out in front of her trying to figure out what it was. She had to be missing something.

"Why did you leave Charms and Defense?"

Dahlia looked up and blinked in surprise. It was Lily Evans and Remus Lupin.

"Flitwick requested that I take my NEWTs early so as to focus on getting my Arithmancy and Ancient Runes passed by the end of the summer. I passed them."

They blinked. Lily then went confused. "You… passed? With what scores?"

"Outstanding." Dahlia replied nonchalantly looking back at her book and getting even more frustrated.

"Really?!" Lily exclaimed before realizing where she was at and quieting down.

"Yes." Dahlia said. "Both Charms and Defense aren't too hard for me. I enjoy them but I understand more of the practical and less of the theoretical. That was all I needed to get up to speed on."

Lily went to ask another question and Dahlia sighed. "Ms. Evans, I don't want to seem rude but I can't get my ten years slavery over with until I get my NEWTs in Ancient Runes and Arithmancy and considering the fact that I am not able to figure out what I am looking at right now—I really, as nicely as I can,-"

"I can help you." Lily stated quickly. "Both Remus and I can. You are confused by the Quadrangle Tangent? I was too." Lily sat down quickly and Dahlia was the one blinking in confusion. Remus sat down beside her slowly and they went into detail, getting her past that hurdle for the next two hours.

"Merlin! Look at the time! This was fun. Dinner time! I'm starving" Lily said kindly. Dahlia just nodded and tried not to cry. This was the best time she had had in a while. It was her mother helping her with her homework.

"I think I'll just get something from the kitchens later." Dahlia answered as her stomach rolled and made a loud noise. They looked at her expectantly. Dahlia sighed. She put all her notes away and back into her bag. Leaving the library books to be placed back where they were before.

"You try and stay away from the Great Hall often." Remus examined. "Why? You always have a seat with Pandora."

"Don't like the stares." She said simply. "or the whispers." He nodded.

"You sit with Snape and Regulus Black sometimes." He added.

Dahlia shrugged. "They try and get information out of me. They don't get as much as they think they do. They don't pester me much often enough too."

"So you don't—"

"No." Dahlia said as if it was the end of the discussion. Lily walked ahead of them pretending as if she didn't hear anything. "My best friend was a muggleborn. Purists are only trying to find a hold in a world that is leaving them behind."

"Is that the same in your time?" Remus asked.

"It was." Dahlia thought for a while. She decided not to say anything else.

She saw with Gryffindor for the first time and she listened on the outskirts of the conversation, enjoying the fact that she could just listen and enjoy these people that had given their lives but this time wouldn't.

"Dahlia, what are you smiling about? You haven't said anything all dinner?" Lily asked kindly.

"Oh nothing." She said waving it off. "You all remind me of some people is all."

"Oh really? Like who?" Marlene asked curiously. Dorcas was quick to backtrack.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to."

Dahlia waved it off. "It's silly. Just the way everyone was talking. There was a group of us who had formed a – study group, I guess you could say. We all got close."

"What did you study in this study group?" Sirius asked a little more interrogative.

Dahlia smiled. "Defense. DADA wasn't really being taught my OWL year, dreadful woman from the Ministry. Wouldn't teach us magic. Tried to keep us from teaching ourselves. It's why I am so good at defense."

"So an illegal study group learning how to fight?" James asked like he didn't believe her.

Dahlia shrugged.

"Who taught you?" Dorcas asked surprisingly interested.

Dahlia bit her lip. "I had gotten into a few incidents over my early years—" Dahlia blushed. "it made me the most qualified."

"What incidents? Nothing bad I hope." Lily frowned. Dahlia smiled and shook her head.

"You know when you have to do some bad things for good reasons? Well, it was more like I disobeyed professors and curfews and rules to protect the safety of the students."

"You don't have to lie." James snarled, suddenly angry. "I've learned from my father that if you have to do bad things then you do them for bad reasons. If you were a real Potter, you would see that."

Dahlia's day had been ruined. She swallowed thickly. She wasn't sure if she had too much emotion or not enough emotion. "I should go." Dahlia removed her napkin and grabbed her bags before walking out as calmly as she could.

She wasn't sure where she wanted to go. She ended up walking as far as she could to the middle of the bridge. She dropped her bags in the middle of the walking bridge and clenched her hands on the railing, before sitting down. She pulled out one of the two things she carried with her. Her photo album was damning evidence but she needed it now.

Her parents were young and happy. Sirius was nearly as happy as the bride and groom.

"What is it that you are looking at?"

Dahlia slapped her album together quickly and put it behind her. In front of her was none other than Sirius. "A photo album of my family and friends." Dahlia said simply. "Don't be offended that I don't show you."

"Its fine." Sirius said sitting down a little ways away from her. "Why here?"

Dahlia laughed looking around. "If you could believe it, one of my good friends and one of my housemates, blew up this bridge. Muggle dynamite works wonders."

"No way." Sirius said in surprise. Dahlia nodded.

"I read that this bridge is a marvel of the area, built in 1435." She said. "Of course, the bridge that I'm talking about was rebuilt in my Fifth Year."

"Why? What happened to the one in 1435?" Sirius asked.

Dahlia looked abashed. "A dragon got lose in my November of my Fourth Year. Instead of going over it, it went through it."

"Why would a dragon do that? There shouldn't be any around here."

"Because it was chasing me." Dahlia pointed out. "And they were brought here for some stupid tournament I was framed into competing in."

"Okay so the bridge your friends blew up was a few years old, so why was it blown up a second time?"

"Bad people were attacking." Dahlia said simply. "Took down another entranceway when the wards fell."

"Wards? You mean the Hogwarts wards?" Sirius said shocked.

"I do. There was a major attack planned for Hogwarts. The Ministry had already fallen. Hogwarts was the last stronghold in a sense. While we attempted to evacuate students, the attack came too suddenly… not everyone was safe. The Slytherins were drowned and the lower levels being flooded by the Lake. My friend Ron, he drowned down there somewhere. My friends blew this bridge while they were still on it."

Sirius had gone cold.

"They made the hard decisions. Hermione made me leave, with whatever last contingency she had in place, so I had to orchestrate over the ten weeks since I left basically a redo. Starting with blowing up that Vanishing Cabinet, destroying that acromantula nest that Hagrid loved so much, and going so far as to break into Gringotts by myself."

"You did bad things for a good reason." Sirius reiterated.

"You want to know whats really sad?" Dahlia asked pathetically. "I was a hero." She said trying not to cry. "I was looked at like a fucking hero and everyone died. Now, here I am, a criminal and everyone hates me for not realizing I'm trying my hardest to keep everyone alive… but I didn't learn the lessons the Potter way so I guess that makes me less of one."

"Don't listen to James." Sirius said strongly. Dahlia held in a shuddering sob. "I mean it. Don't listen. You made the hard decisions, Dahlia. You and all your friends and there are few people that know what that means."

"You made hard decisions too, Sirius." Dahlia said evenly. "And I'm sorry you had to make them."

"Thank you?" he said unsure of whether that was a compliment. Dahlia took a gulp of air and carefully put her photo album in her beaded bag without him seeing. "That's a neat coin purse."

"Thanks." Dahlia said wiping the tears from her face. "Its an Undetectable Extension Charm. I didn't make it. Hermione did."

"She was the person that let you through."

"Yes." Dahlia said sighing. They walked back to the castle. "I should go."

"And I should try and save James from Lily. She was right angry."

He started walking away. "Hey Sirius?" He stopped and turned. "Please don't tell them what I told you. Me being a hero and all that… just – you couldn't find me."

"I couldn't find you." Sirius said nodding.

Dahlia stared at her diary… journal. This was a journal—really an anthology of events as she knew them. IT was done, it was complete as to the most recent heart wringing statement made from the man that would become her father. She organized everything the way she knew it to be. She had sent the sword back and a date had been set for the goblins to enter during Easter break.

Chapter 12

Of course, Dahlia had known that the weekend that was usually Hogsmeade during the spring was going to end badly. All the signs were there. Slytherins were intent on staying in the castle for some reason or another but none of the other students noticed it because they were too excited to get out of the castle and enjoy the good weather.

Admittedly, it was nice weather and knowing Dahlia's luck, she was going to be in a lot of pain for even leaving the Hogwarts grounds let alone sending spells to anyone. It was the goblins way of determining the type of warrior she was.

It was the first of the screams that Dahlia took her first steps outside the Hogwarts wards and already it was making her skin red. "This is going to suck."

It was clear they were cutting of the way to escape so no one was watching from behind. It couldn't be helped that when she used the first three spells, she had cut the head off a tall Death Eater and used a bone breaker on the four more. She used a firewhip and burned a hole through someone else. Everyone just stared at her.

"Well go! Get inside the wards already! Merlin!" Dahlia said as she stepped out of the way and then a surge of students and villagers alike went towards the wards.

Dahlia pointed her wand at her wrist and ankles, freezing them, and hoping that would keep things from getting worse. She continued forward through the mud.

Hearing screams, she continued at her own pace, knowing that speeding up and falling to the chaos could lead to mistakes. There were people—students running in the opposite direction. She came across three masked death eaters and she used a cutting curse and two overpowered reductos. A fourth came out of nowhere and sliced her left shoulder before she could take him out with a blasting hex that sent whoever he or she was into the forest.

Walking deeper into the town, Dahlia started coming across more bodies. Some dead, some alive. Of whom she gave triage and placed them in stasis. Two charms she actually found relatively useful. Turning onto the High Street of Hogsmeade, Dahlia found a bad sight.

The Three Broomsticks was the only holdout and it was being fired upon by seven high ranking death eaters with a little under 10 students, two of which were attempting to help who Dahlia suspected was Matlock. Considering it was an open day for the Three Broomsticks for students and that the place had to be packed.

Dahlia took the moment to reinforce the ice that was fast melting. She walked out and brandished her wand into her strongest shield charm and dangerous spells went back towards the Death Eaters.

"Lets play nice, shall we?" Dahlia said smirking. She knew they hated it when Dahlia acted so smart to them. "I mean, I get that they are all seventh years but come on—this isnt even remotely fair."

"Who are you little girl?" said someone that Dahlia knew to be one of the Lestranges.

"No one important, Lestrange." Dahlia said shaking her head. She looked at the woman with the silver mask and the dark curly hair. "And please, Bella—find a way to hide your mane—its an identifier."

"Well then." Bella said slowly taking her mask off. "Who do we have here?"

Dahlia grinned. "Like I said, no one special. Shall we?"

"I think we shall. I'll have fun breaking you."

"Tried and failed, Bella. Tried and failed." She moved to the side after a cruciatus had been sent her way and Dahlia fired a reducto not at her but at someone else. It cut a hole right through the muncher's torso. That got them all involved in heavy fire and Dahlia took a hit to her left calf muscle.

"DAHLIA LOWER THE SHIELD!" Sirius screamed. Dahlia ignored him. She then continued the fight with more vitriol. She was controlled for a while, now she was just pissed. She fired spell after spell. Some of them, she was sure was greyer than she was used to. She screamed after she saw Bella writhing on the ground. Her legs had been cut off. She screamed again and turned to her classmates. They were staring and at first they were staring at her but it was in fact over her shoulder.

She turned slowly. Fifteen meters away, a single man with a lowered hood studied her. The wand that he had, his original yew wand was in his hand.

"My Lord." Bella said begging.

"Do not fear, Bella. Avenge you and your righteous cause – but first—" He turned to her. "Who is the lovely woman who harnesses her anger in such a –bloodthirsty manner?"

Dahlia was hurting now. She couldn't put any more ice on her wrist and ankles. She had to have hit the proximity wards for at least an hour now.

"The person that will kill you." She answered.

He laughed and Dahlia pretended to play dumb and let him talk. "You think you can kill me girl? The darkest Lord working on behalf of Slytherin's righteous pureblood agenda?"

This time Dahlia laughed. "Says the dark lord that's not even pureblood—what are you? Halfie? Less than half? A muggle and a near squib—what does that make you?"

That made him angry and he fired off AK after AK. She moved around them and fired her own spells. None of them seemed to hit either one of them before she got in a lucky shot and she was able to hit him with a cutting curse that seemed to surprise him. Dahlia didn't even question her being able to hit him. She took a second shot and it cut his wand hand off off, with his wand. Summoning his wand in her other hand, she ignored the worsening pain of the bracelet on her left wrist and used a simultaneous cutting curse.

"Fuck you Tom Riddle. Death looks forward to meeting you asshole." Dahlia said as the cutting curses intercepted and went right through Voldemort's neck, cutting it off completely.

She stared for a while, staying still, trying to breathe through her self imposed pain.

"NO!" A heartwrenching scream went through their silence and Dahlia jumped out of the way of an AK sent by a still alive Bellatrix. Dahlia stunned the woman and dropped the Yew wand, lowering the shield.

Dahlia dropped into the mud. "Ow." Dahlia said. She pulled herself up with his wand in her hand and forced herself forward.

"Dahlia? What are you doing?"

"I'm slowly killing myself with these damn proximity bracelets!" Dahlia argued under her breath. "I need to get to the Hogwarts wards."

"Let me help. It's okay." James said as he swiftly picked her up. He carried her through the muddy and bloody streets. "Where the hell is Dumbledore?"

"ICW." Dahlia said tiredly. "Closed session. Emergency. Couldn't get out of it."

"Well where are the aurors?" James asked next to Lily who he wouldn't allow to be out of his sight. There were two dozen pops being made.

"Voldemort set up a secondary anti-app ward." Dahlia said as they entered through the gate wards and Dahlia sighed in relief. The pain was still there but it wasn't still hurting her. "Put me down right here. McGonagall is probably unable to coordinate. The Head Boy and the Head Girl will need to talk to the aurors. Go. I'll be right here." Dahlia looked around to find no one around.

They nodded nervously before leaving.

Dahlia fell back into the mud and laid there. It was over, done with. Voldemort was very very dead.

"MS. POTTER BLACK! DAHLIA!"

"I'm fine." Dahlia said raising her hand "I hurt everywhere but I'm fine."

Pomfrey went down to her. She started fussing. Dahlia shook her head. "Just put the murtlap essence all over me. Maybe a tub of it this time, Madam. But for now, the wards just started falling allowing Healers and Aurors in. I placed some people in stasis so they need more attention."

"Ms—"

"Call me Dahlia." Dahlia said quickly. "And both you and the staff are needed to coordinate." She said looking at McGonagall. "Leave me here. The aurors are going to want to question me. This is the closest I can be."

They raced off while Dahlia continued her vigil with her wrist and ankles. To no one she said, "The goblins and I are going to have to have a chat about these."

Chapter 13

"He's dead and the Daily Prophet can't seem to report his name! Merlin!" Dahlia screamed at the paper while she laid in Hospital Wing. In twenty four hours, Pomfrey wasn't willing to release her yet until all her nerve movements could return. It was taken a look at and the burns cut into the muscle and tendons. "The bastard is dead! At least call him TOM for Merlin's sake!"

Dahlia threw the newspaper across the room.

"Dahlia." She looked at the people that had for some apparent reason not left her side. Pandora and Lily were vigilant in their decision to stay. Then there was the Marauders who actually surprisingly wouldn't leave—even Peter. It was a surprising sense of loyalty that Dahlia hoped wasn't due to come around and bite her in the ass. Then it was even more surprising when in the dead of night, Regulus Black, came in and got into an argument with his brother.

"Oh for the love of—Sirius move." Dahlia shouted. She was lucky that all the other hospital patients had been moved to St. Mungos and they were told to keep her completely separate. Interviews by the aurors had cleared everything up that she was the one that killed the man. She then broke his wand in front of Barty Crouch and made an enemy from him already. "Good morning Regulus—is it morning yet?"

He ignored her shitting around and got down to business pulling up a chair. "You told me not to worry about the shit that happened at Christmas with Kreacher—the locket, the cave?"

"Taken care of like I told you. Merlin what do you think I did in the ten weeks after I escaped Hogwarts? You think I was just walking around muggle London doing nothing? Psssh."

"You were able to kill it? I couldn't figure it out." Regulus admitted.

Dahlia rolled her eyes and sighed. "Don't feel bad about that. It was completely by accident where I nearly died and in a fit of vengeful justice that I was able to kill the first one."

Regulus nodded before stopping. "Wait… what?" Regulus said before getting up and pacing. "WHAT?!" Regulus Black was losing his cool.

Dahlia smiled and twirled her wand. "Regulus Black, you are smart and resourceful but you didn't account for the fact that there wasn't just one."

"How many were there?" He said balking. Dahlia put up finger after finger before waving it

"The first time I dealt with him in my time, he had made 8. To be honest, this was pretty easy just five."

"FIVE?!"

Dahlia nodded. "You should take what you can though, Reggie love. You had good intentions, I just kept you from having a terrible death at Easter."

"I died!"

Dahlia nodded smiling smugly. "You should be honored. Technically, you were the first person I saved. Congratulations."

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" James yelled.

"I too think I would like to know."

Everyone's faces whirled to three angry adult faces—Lord Arcturus Black, Lord Charlus Potter, and Chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore.

"Wait, wait" James said trying to wrap something around his head. "You had a mission from Dumbledore during your time which you accepted because you were the only person that could where you and your two friends went on some dark artifact treasure hunt which would ensure the mortality of Vo-Voldemort and you bolted off for ten weeks doing that—repeating your steps because you already knew where they would be."

"One of which was in Gringotts—specifically Bellatrix Lestrange's Vault—which to be honest, I had to skirt around a dragon for. I made it in and out of the Vault without being found out but it is always the escape. Always the damn escape. I didn't get it right either time. I'm a little thrown by this."

"What happened the first time?" Sirius asked excitedly.

Dahlia scratched her head nervously. "Ron, Mione and I hopped on the dragon and let him loose. Pretty sure the next war we started was a goblin one for that one and considering I wasn't the only Potter or Black in this world, I couldn't let that happen and take all your gold when they learned who I was."

"So when they all but caught you—" James realized. He groaned. "You are a criminal based on a technicality!"

"It wasn't really his to give anyway." Dahlia added.

"You did everything for the right reasons." James said feeling worse. Dahlia stayed silent. The sun was coming over the horizon and she had two cups of coffee and was prepping for a third.

"Don't beat yourself up over it James. To be fair." Dahlia started. "I didn't really know just who or what I was until I started Hogwarts. I was raised by muggles." Dahlia finished.

"I'm sorry Dahlia. You are a real Potter. I'm really really sorry."

"I've already forgiven you James. Don't worry about it." Dahlia said looking at him straight in the eyes.

She turned to the three adults. "Hence why I was caught and put up as an example, which is fine because I can just consider this a crappy paying, secure job that gives me the same level of danger and excitement that I am used to all my life."

"That is a terrible way to look at it." Lily said flatly.

"You know what I find interesting?" Pandora said lightly. They all looked at her. She hadnt said anything all night. "Dahlia, you've never told us your connection to us all. Its obvious that Dumbledore was alive when he told you your mission. You've also never told us when you were born."

Dahlia seethed and looked everywhere but the stares. She gulped. "Thank you Pandora. That is a question I will not be answering."

"Dahlia, why not?" Charlus asked.

"I just won't do that." Dahlia said getting exasperated. She begged Dumbledore with her eyes but he stayed absolute.

Everyone waited for her to speak. It was Remus who caught on. "It's because you know us—actually know us."

"No I don't." Dahlia said flatly. "I don't know any of you."

Remus was confused because her heart didn't jump in the lie. Regulus shook his head and laughed. "You weren't lying but you certainly werent telling the truth. Did you know of any of us, personally?"

Dahlia crossed her arms. "I'm not playing this game right now. I will not do this. You wouldn't do this to some defenseless patient that saved wizarding Britain would you?"

"Yes." Quite a few voices said. Dahlia looked at Dumbledore again.

"I can't. It just—its." Dahlia sighed. "Pandora—grab from my room my photo album. You remember when you annoyed me long enough to show you my room."

"Yes. I will be back." Pandora said quickly leaving the room.

She came back to a staring match and handed the photo album to Dahlia.

"Before I show you this, understand that the history that I knew, the future that I knew for you, that no longer exists. I've killed people that has killed people in this room. I've dealt with a major threat to magical blood before the real war ever began, which incidentally was when the class of 1978 graduated in June. Is that understood?"

They all nodded. She handed her photo album to Charlus Potter. "That's Mr. Potter and Ms. Evans." Dumbledore stated. "They look older?"

"They were." Dahlia admitted. The cover opened and they stared at a picture of Lily wearing a white dress with James wearing black and Sirius wearing black. Charlus looked at his son some more before suddenly they stopped and there was a blank page. He turned it to find a picture with Dahlia as a Hogwarts student.

"What is this? What happened?"

Dahlia sighed and looked at her twiddling thumbs.

"My parents died when I was a year and half old, murdered by Voldemort. I was raised by muggles for ten years because my godfather was framed for the betrayal and placed into Azkaban without a trial. My uncles were unable to take care of me – one of them due to certain restrictions and the other because he got sick, really sick." Dahlia said lying for a bit. "I was born Dahlia Lyra Potter on July 31st 1980 at the height of the First British Wizarding Civil War. That's what I call the years from 1976 to Halloween of 1981 when Voldemort attacked the Potter Family and their child, disappearing for no reason, assumed dead, while a little girl was named Girl-Who-Lived by the paper and was made instantly famous.

She spent her subsequent years in Hogwarts breaking lots of rules, driving McGonagall spare and fighting Voldemort at every twist and turn, usually something happening every year before he made me leave before my Seventh as I went on my treasure hunt. At this point, the Ministry had fallen, Dumbledore was dead and I was the last sign of the rebellion."

Dahlia stopped and looked at Dumbledore. "You asked during our meeting last month why I did what I did. It was personal. He killed magical Britain of magic on both sides of the damned war." She said still pissed. "No one knew of the danger he posed, a psychopath that had to be brought down."

"You wanted vengeance."

"It was justice." Dahlia spat. "You still don't get it, Dumbledore. He was past saving and most of those that got the mark were too. My conscience is clear. I did it for them."

"Them?"

"The ones that I knew. So that I never have to meet them the same way again."

"Explain?" Charlus asked.

"She means that the next time she meets her friends, one, they will never know her as her friend and two, that her friend Mione will never have to make the hard choice. Her friends won't have to blow a bridge that was made in 1435. Her friends won't have to make the hard choices because she made it for them." Sirius explained.

Dahlia nodded.

James had followed but then remembered the initial question. "So who is she again?"

Dahlia groaned. "I'm your daughter." She said straightforwardly. "I am yours and Lily's daughter. That is who I am. I was adopted by Sirius Black in 1995. I know everything there is to know about the Marauders. I knew how Regulus Black died bravely. I watched as Wormtail killed himself over saving me from Malfoy Manor and how Uncle Remus went to Hogwarts and died there as did 95% of others. I fought side by side with Luna Lovegood, the daughter of Pandora Ollivander. She was cut down by a dark purple spell uttered by Dolohov. It was a quick but intensely painful death. I made sure that he received the same in return when I left him in the street in Knockturn Alley. All the slayings in the paper, that was me. I did that in my spare time preparing for the treasure hunt. This was ensuring it didn't happen again."

Chapter 14

Dahlia went back to class but it wasn't the same. Pandora sat beside her, ever loyal, in Transfiguration. James was incredibly guilty over his comment and tried to be duly kinder to her. At the moment, she just found it annoying. Lily was surprisingly silent, more of a 'I'm here for you' person and not in her face. Sirius was gung ho about a party to celebrate the death of a dark wizard and the end of a war. Dahlia couldn't care less. During all this however, students veered away from her in the halls. They were afraid of her. They didn't know who she was, not like Hermione or Luna, Ron or Neville. She was more on her own than ever before.

"—is she going to replace him?"

"That's her."

"I can't believe she's not in Azkaban. She killed my cousin."

"Your cousin was a –"

"She's a killer."

Dahlia turned around to the two Ravenclaws who were whispering loudly in the Library. "I'm glad I killed you cousin, whoever he was, because I've killed so many I just can't remember anymore." Dahlia said lightly. "And I don't mind being his killer—you want to know why?"

The girls were wide eyed. They thought that she wasn't going to say anything against their bashing her verbally. Dahlia smiled. "Because I may be a killer but at least I didn't commit arson, rape, or torture that those with the Mark did. That's why I don't feel bad. Now the next time you think you want to talk shit about me, find a good privacy charm to use. Merlin, I thought the Ravenclaw house was supposed to be smart."

Dahlia turned back around putting a shield charm up on her back. She didn't feel anything but she did hear the girls pick their stuff up and leave quickly. One of the girls was crying. She sneered at them as they left.

She went back to her work. Arithmancy and Ancient Runes she had gotten ahead in her schedule for—which made Grottle and Babbling very happy. Once she had the basics, she had improved quickly.

"I walk down the hall and find two girls. One crying and the other likely having pissed herself. Wonder what happened."

Dahlia looked up and sighed. Of course she could tell by his droll attitude and the lilt to his voice. "Snape, lovely to see you." Dahlia said sarcastically. "Pissed that you couldn't join Tom's little army before it was torn apart?"

Snape didn't take the bait and sat down. Dahlia went back to her work. He didn't say anything and Dahlia was increasingly uncomfortable. She put the quill down and looked up frustrated. "What?"

"What did you do to keep the goblins from killing you?"

Dahlia rolled her eyes. "Why would I tell you? I've told no one."

"Just to get a clear understanding of the criminal in front of me."

Dahlia bared her teeth. "Gringotts knows that a lot of artifacts, dark ones, are kept in their vaults. They usually do not care. There are some exceptions but its rare. Instead of chancing that what was in a specific vault would be under that exception, I stole into Gringotts, into the vault, destroyed the dark artifact, and in doing that, got caught. It turned out that I did Gringotts a favor. The problem was that I was able to steal from a vault. They couldn't just let me go."

"And the goblin steel?" Snape asked curiously.

"Proximity bracelets keyed to the Hogwarts wards." Dahlia answered.

Snape smirked. "But that's not all they do."

"No." Dahlia answered. He already knew the truth. "If you are planning a revenge attack, you should know that I don't care about a bit of a sting on my hand and feet."

Snape smirked. "I wouldn't think that would keep you. So it is true though that you burned yourself badly by going to Hogsmeade?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Snape asked. "Why do anything at all? You could have—"

"—joined him?" Dahlia smirked. "Snape, I'm going to tell you something I've told few about. That man killed my parents. He ruined my life and singled me out. I wasn't ever going to kneel to him. I wasn't going to sit by the wayside and let him do what he was doing. There was only one way it was going to end for him and that was by my hand."

"What did you do to his wand?"

"I broke it—then burned it to ashes." Dahlia said simply. "I don't know what the aurors did with the body—probably the same thing. Now, do you have anymore questions?"

Snape seemed to think but he kept his mouth shut. He got up and was about to leave. "You know that this isnt over right? The traditionalists won't accept this loss."

Dahlia frowned. She knew he was right and there was only way for her to show them a way to make them understand. She nodded curtly before picking up her quill and continuing her notes.

Dahlia stood off to the side on the edge of the wards as she watched people leave for Easter break. She itched to go, Hogwarts feeling more like a prison than ever before. With Voldemort dead and Dahlia scaring the shit out of everyone else, families were badly wanting their children home to celebrate or to ensure that she was alright.

"What are you going to do during break?" Dorcas Meadows asked. She was staying at Hogwarts over Easter as her parents, muggles, were going to America on business. She was quite rich in the muggle world but no one at Hogwarts except the muggleborns understood that. For that though, the shy girl was staying at Hogwarts for a calm break to study for NEWTs.

There were a few others staying, namely Snape, Regulus Black, a few chatty Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws that reminded Dahlia of Marietta Edgecombe and Cho Chang. So for the next week, Dahlia was more on her own.

"Part of my contract was to take care of a basilisk. I killed it already." Dahlia said quickly seeing Dorcas' face. "It was the famed beast of Slytherin's Chamber of Secrets. Its about half a kilometer under the school. The goblins get full rights to it and are coming in an hour or so to start work. I'm the only one that can get them in and out."

"Damn! Can I—"

Dahlia was surprised. "You actually want to see it?"

"I'm a muggleborn. It would be something like a little 'fuck you' don't you think?"

Dahlia shrugged. "Sure. I know Snape and Black also want to take a look around. Dumbledore and McGonagall will be coming too. I'd wear something you wouldn't miss."

"Got it. I'll go change and meet back at the Great Hall?"

"Perfect."

Dahlia walked to the Great Hall and sat there, itching for a vice of some kind, anything to calm her nerves. She wasn't in the talking mood when Black and Snape came and waited for the goblin contingent. Then Dorcas came back and could tell that Dahlia wasn't looking the best as the clock ticked nearer. When the doors opened, a team of 50 goblins marched in and Dahlia stood up as straight as a board.

"Grimtooth." Dumbledore said nodding his head. He then spoke something in gobbledegook that Dahlia didn't know. She was going to need to learn the language.

"Dumbledore." The goblin known as Grimtooth looked around before seeing her. He pointed at her and gestured for her to come forward. "So this is the witch that escaped the axe."

Dahlia nodded. He looked at her with disdain. "High King Ragnok tells me I will need this many goblins to deal with the beast. I think you exaggerating. A thief like you couldn't have done such a great deed."

Dahlia took a deep breath and clenched her teeth. His grin bared all his pointy teeth. "Anything to say, thief?"

"I look forward to the end of this contract stipulation. As a simple request, Headmaster Dumbledore, Deputy Headmistress McGonagall and three friends here—" She gestured. "Wish to venture into the Chamber to see for themselves. They will not be in your way."

"Best hope not, otherwise that is on you."

"I take full responsibility." Dahlia said with a cold look. "Follow me."

She led them to the first floor bathroom and this time ignored Myrtle. She had informed Myrtle before about what was happening and to please stay in her toilet. It helped that McGonagall also suggested the same thing. The door to the girl's bathroom was forced open and to stay that way. It helped that McGonagall had made the three tagalongs stay close to her and Dumbledore so they were at the front of the contingent.

Dorcas leaned over to Black and whispered, "Not that I expect you to talk to the likes of me but do you have any idea why the entrance to the chamber is in a girl's bathroom?"

He looked at her like some sort of alien. He shook his head.

'_Open_' Dahlia said. To Dumbledore, Snape, and Black, they all froze. The Slytherins looked at each other alarmed. Dorcas looked confused. She'd ask Dahlia later. '_stairs.'_

"What did you say?" Dumbledore asked as the Chamber opened and stairs appeared.

"I spoke in parseltongue. Its not a very developed language. It comes in simple terminology. I ordered the Chamber to 'open' and 'stairs.' Which I just learned about a couple days ago. Usually I would just jump down the hole."

"Merlin! What happened the first time you went down there? How did you know it was safe?" McGonagall asked as they started to go down the stairs.

"I pushed a teacher down it first. Admittedly, he was a liar and a coward."

"What happened to him?" Regulus asked.

"He tried to take credit for what we were doing and not save my friend down here. His obliviated spell backfired and he ended up in the long term ward at St. Mungos." Dahlia was intensely focused and went down the stairs at a steady pace. As it started to darken, Dahlia lit a lumos as did the others.

"What is that smell?" Dorcas asked.

"The sewers." Dahlia replied evenly. "The sewer line connects down that way. There are pipes that run all over this place and go up through the castle walls. Its how the basilisk usually travelled when it was awoken."

Regulus attempted to ignore the cracking of bones under his feet and the Gryffindor was attempting to do the same thing. Snape actually was doing a good job of dealing with it all and continued. They came to the real Chamber entrance and Regulus tried to keep the shock of a Potter speaking parseltongue off his face. The girl was an enigma and a scary one at that. The fact that this was James Potter's and Lily Evans' daughter, two light fighters if he ever saw one, well, it was the case of nature vs. nurture. She fended for herself and shit happened to her. One thing he couldn't deny was that she was powerful. When it opened there were gasps and Dahlia just continued inside. Grimtooth was quick to follow.

"You killed this beast?" Grimotooth said in shock. He leveled out his voice before moving closer to it and inspecting it.

Regulus had never seen a larger beast. It would fetch millions of galleons and Dahlia had no other option but giving it to the goblins to keep her alive. If she could do this, then it meant she would be used for their worst missions to see if she succeeded.

"Potter-Black, High King Ragnok will be very happy indeed. From a small estimate, this is the largest basilisk killed ever. Where did you kill it?"

Dahlia pointed up near the top of the skull. Then at the head of Salazar Slytherin. "The rooster didn't crow so as a contingency before releasing it, I went up there and jumped onto it as it went to go back into its cave, striking its brain from above."

"Minimal damage as well." Another goblin said as he studied the beast.

"Goblin Grimtooth, I shall stay out of your way for the time being." Dahlia said carefully. He waved her off and she went back to where the Regulus, Severus and Dorcas were. Dumbledore and McGonagall were studying the architecture or something.

"What do you think?"

"Fucking hell, Potter." Snape said cursing under his breath. "You speak parseltongue?"

"Long story. Dorcas, if you can not mention that, that would be great."

"Why? Is that the hissing noise?" Dorcas asked casually as they walked the length of the Chamber watching as the goblins were splitting themselves into teams based on function.

"It's snake language." Regulus explained. "It was a gift that was really only known in Britain by one family—Slytherin. The dead dark lord was gifted in it. It's considered a dark art."

Dorcas looked at Dahlia in surprise. "How did you-?"

Dahlia shrugged. "I shouldn't still have the gift. It should have died along with—" Dahlia paused. "That part doesn't matter. The fact that I still have it is a mystery and considering everyone in this time thinks I'm a stronger, newer evil, they are looking for reasons to put me in Azkaban. The only thing that holds them back is Gringotts basically owning me. I may never be able to return to Britain."

Dorcas zipped her mouth. She had heard Lily so badly want to know Dahlia and have her be some sort of pseudo sister now. She wasn't sure how that was going to work but Lily didn't want to leave Dahlia behind. "I won't tell anyone." Dorcas said solemnly.

"Ms. Potter-Black?" Dumbledore asked. "How old were you when you killed the beast the first time?"

"I was 12 sir." Dahlia explained. "I killed it my second year. A memory of Tom Riddle, trapped in a diary, possessed a first year Gryffindor and that was how he opened the Chamber. Thankfully, no one died."

"Thank you very much, Dahlia." Dumbledore said with feeling.

The rest of the day and over a four day time period, Dahlia watched as Grimtooth and his team systematically took apart the beast. From skin to muscle to organs, the great beast had been removed. At the end of the first day, Dorcas, Regulus and Snape didn't come back but had written to their friends and family about it. Dahlia in turn received lots of letters from James, Lily, Sirius, Remus and one from her grandmother she had never met. Dahlia saved all these letters despite their contents.

Far from Hogwarts in a small town outside of London, Lily Evans enjoyed a relaxing evening with her parents while her uptight sister was with her fiancé and his family.

"Mum, Dad, I have something to tell you." Lily Evans said. "It's important."

Mark and Rose Evans were already sitting down but they placed their bookmarks in their book or in the case of Mark Evans, the newspaper.

"What is it sweetheart?" Rose asked. "Is everything alright?"

"Oh yes." Lily said smiling. "Everything is much better now."

"Are you worried about your exams? They are important right? I'm sure you'll do fine, better than fine." Mark asked.

"No –well yes I am worried about them but this isnt what I wanted to talk to you about." Lily said wasn't sure how to discuss this. "Papa, you know that magic is well—its kind of hard to explain?"

"You do a good job of explaining it though. I do so enjoy it." Mark said playfully.

"Well, I'm going to attempt to do that now. It's hard to because I should tell you now—this is sort of an insane magical event that happened and I think you have a right to know."

"We do?" Rose asked. Lily nodded.

"A girl. On Halloween last year, she popped out of nowhere—very tragic—her friend was saving her life and did some magic that isnt possible yet—or possibly never again."

"A very confusing statement to make." Her mother said. Lily sighed. The verb tenses. Her mother was a teacher and would be very confused.

"Well, umm see, we learned later that the girl was born in 1980."

Her parents both sat up in their seats. Lily continued more. "She left the year 1998 because magic was dying because of the war—everyone, including me, was dead. Her friend sent her to 1978 and was able to stop what happened in 1998 from happening."

"Time travel?" Mark asked. "Lily are you saying that time travel is possible?"

Lily nodded somewhat unsure. "It the simplest terms, papa, yes. But no one knows how she did it. She doesn't know how she did it. Her friend that figured it all out stayed behind and burned all the calculations."

"How interesting! How exciting!" Mark started. Rose was still confused. Her mother was always the one that spotted the real thing going on.

"So dear, how does it involve us? Why do we have a right to know?"

Lily looked at her mother's green eyes. The same ones she had and the same ones Dahlia had. "She's my daughter."

Her father sat back down in his seat and blinked. Lily waited.

"I want to meet her." Her father said after a moment. "I want to meet her as soon as possible."

Lily sighed. "That might not be possible, papa. You see, Dahlia—that's her name, Dahlia Lyra Potter—she kind of stopped the war from happening. She's a real hero, papa. She didn't explain it that well but she had to do something to kill the dark wizard that was terrorizing everyone. She robbed a bank—Gringotts bank—and well, to keep her life, to kill Voldemort, to save lives—she had to enter into a slave contract, for ten years."

Her parents were aghast and Lily tried to explain quickly. "The goblins do things differently. You have to understand. She's been branded a criminal. She's likely not to be put into prison or anything but work for the goblins at half pay. She can't really go anywhere she wants right now. She's actually not allowed to leave Hogwarts and since muggles can't enter Hogwarts—" Lily finished her explanation. She didn't need to spell it out. "She might enjoy a letter though. She never got to know you—or me for that matter."

"Lily—" Rose Evans realized the pain that her daughter was going through. Her beautiful caring daughter who fought for what was right and fair and here she was, unable to do anything. She saw as her daughter tried to hold it back.

"I shouldn't be the one crying." Lily said tearfully. "It didn't happen to me—She takes it all so well. She's a warrior, papa. Grandpapa would be proud. She took out a lot of bad people but she's seen so much death and—" Lily fell into sobs as her parents held her.

"We will write her, darling. Just to let her know we consider her family already. She's not alone anymore."

Lily nodded.

Dahlia took some time in the limited sunlight to do her work out by the lake. It was still cold but she set up a few warming charms, even practiced with a warming ward and only burned the grass a little bit.

With everyone having returned, she found herself situated by people constantly. Pandora was a good friend and helped her with Runes and Arithmancy. James and Sirius helped her with transfiguration. She helped everyone with Charms and Defense. The studying was in full swing for the eight weeks that many had before exams. Dahlia only had Transfiguration to worry about. She was patient with Peter helping him with Defense and the Patronus charm.

"You shouldn't think of it like a single memory." Dahlia explained as everyone was listening. She was walking around the grass like she had when she taught the DA. Only James had gotten his patronus which was Prongs. Everyone else had mist that would earn them points but not a promised O. "Its more like a strong feeling that holds lots of memories together. Sometimes a single person that ties them all together." Dahlia said looking at James who blushed. She knew exactly who he thought of.

Sirius laughed and Peter snickered.

"If it helps," Dahlia said. "I know everyone's patronus forms that are here. They are all lovely."

"Dahlia, what was yours before?" Remus asked.

Dahlia looked at James. "Prongs protected me when my father couldn't. Now though—"

The Marauders grinned while James looked away pretending that some dust got in his eye. No one said anything about it. "Wait—you can do the spell again? Can we see?" Lily asked.

"No not until you all get yours to be corporeal." Dahlia said smirking.

"I hope mine isnt a worm or something." Peter said pathetically. Dahlia laughed. "You are fine Peter. I knew someone who had a patronus that was a bee. Small but it took forever before we figured out what it was because it was so damn bright. If its small, fine. But that doesn't mean that its weak."

Peter smiled at her brightly. She knew that he needed reinforcement just like Regulus needed someone to care and Snape—well Snape needed a girl but she wasn't sure how to help with that.

"Back to this! Each of you take some time to close your eyes and think about your strongest most positive feelings, love, happiness, freedom, friendship… it can be all of them but hold on to that feeling and then try the spell."

It took some time but it was Remus who raised his wand first and he said the spell before he had to yell it. Out came a werewolf which terrified Remus. He dropped his wand and ran into the forest.

"keep working. I'll talk to him." Dahlia stated. It was coming full circle. She found him sitting on the ground.

"How? How could that—THAT MONSTER—be my patronus?" Remus yelled. Dahlia sat down beside him.

"Remus you are Moony… and Moony is Remus. There are lots of differences between you but there is one common thread and that is your pack."

Remus didn't move his head from between his knees. Dahlia continued. "The Remus and Moony I knew—they were broken, their pack brought to its knees. The wolf felt your heartbreak and you felt his. Your strongest memories are of your pack both as Remus and as the wolf."

"You are very much like Lily sometimes." Remus stated. "You seem to always know the right thing to say."

Dahlia laughed. "That's only because I know you Remus. If it makes you feel even better, the person that taught me the Patronus Charm is you. You taught it to me as a Third Year, now its coming full circle."

"That's really weird to think about." Remus said laughing. They went back to the group and Dahlia couldn't help but smile as Sirius' Padfoot was running around the air as a rat skittered around the air. But what really made her happy to see was a doe and a stag walking regally towards each other. Lily and James were looking at each other in shock, awe, and were making a lovey dovey look that—if Dahlia had been younger, she would have been grossed out by.

"I did it!" Peter exclaimed.

"I knew you could." Dahlia stated. "I knew you all could."

After they died out, Dahlia led them to the clearing they were at before. "I need a lot of space." She explained. She thought of them all and they all appeared. Dahlia knew they were not expecting that.

"Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs – Sorry Peter—I still don't know why."

"That's okay, Dahlia." Peter said. Surprisingly, he did seem okay with it.

Dahlia pointed out the horse. "That's Ginny. She was the seventh child of the Weasley family. She had six older brothers. One of which is Ron who is the terrier chasing the otter. That is Hermione. The lion is Neville, he's my godbrother who was the one who helped blow the bridge I was talking about before, Sirius. The monkeys are the twins, Fred and George Weasley, they were the best brothers I could have asked for. Luna is the hare all the way over there. They are all here with me." Dahlia said with a weaker voice before smiling and this time having an extended goodbye with Hermione and Ron.

She looked back at the others who Lily was already crying. James was trying not to while holding Lily and Sirius was bawling like an idiot hugging Remus who was patting him on the back. Remus gave her a small watery smile. Peter was holding the feeling back.

Chapter 14

Dahlia walked out of her Transfiguration NEWT practical with relief. She had done well and her result would be sent to her and the goblins at the same time. It was somewhat bittersweet too. It meant that they would be leaving Hogwarts and she wouldn't. She had pushed those feelings down but it seemed that others would let the feeling go away—namely Pandora who had been asking questions about the future.

"How do you think you did?" Lily said biting on her fingernail. Pandora just smiled at her and joined. Marlene and Dorcas were already out by the lake where plenty others were lounging enjoying the freedom.

"I do not know Lily but please don't go into every single question and answer you gave—I don't think I need a repeat exam."

Marlene and Dorcas snickered. Lily frowned. They met up under the tree where the Marauders lounged.

"How do you think you did?" Lily asked nervously to James as she sat down beside him and he put an arm around her shoulder and she leaned onto his back.

"No offense Lily-love but please don't go into the deep recesses of the exam with us. My head can't take it." James said with his eyes closed and the sun on his face.

Marlene, Pandora, and Dorcas slipped into laughter. Lily hit James on the chest hard.

"What was that for?!" James exclaimed.

"I blame you."

James looked lost and Sirius shrugged. Dahlia rolled her yes. "I'll help you out—I said the same thing maybe five minutes ago."

That made Sirius bark with laughter while Remus tried to hold back a chuckle and Peter giggled. James just winked at Dahlia and she surprisingly felt content, relaxed even. They spent until dinner there, just talking and enjoying each other's company. Dahlia frowned near dinner and Pandora realized it.

"Why are you sad, Dahlia?"

"I'm not sad." Dahlia said quickly, putting her face back into a small quirked smile. "Just hungry." Her stomach growled at the opportune time. "See."

"Uh huh."

Dahlia sat on the couch in the Slytherin common room, relaxed and waiting for Regulus.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing in here? How did you even get in here? Did you let my idiot brother and Potter in?"

"In order, I am here to ask you if you want to have a seeker's match. I got in here because I can and no, I didn't let Sirius or James in to prank you or other Slytherins."

Regulus blinked. "A seeker's match? You want to fly?"

Dahlia shrugged. "I need a break from studying Runes. Your class exams are over and I haven't flown in what feels like years. I have a snitch." Dahlia said pulling out her snitch from her first game and she tossed it to him. He looked at it.

"Okay."

"Great." Dahlia pulled out her broom. "This is my firebolt. Doesn't come out for another fifteen years. I won't use it in our match but I do want to fly around a bit."

"Only if I get a chance to too." Regulus said suddenly taking a look at her broom. "She's beautiful." He said as he looked the broom over.

Dahlia just shook her head. "I'll see you in ten minutes then." Dahlia said walking out with a skip to her step.

Regulus walked to the pitch and found Dahlia there with her camp followers. He couldn't hold that against her. He and Sirius had bettered their relationship recently especially after Sirius found out he was going to be a brave idiot and try and kill Voldemort. He still wasn't good with Potter nor Lupin. Evans sat in the stands with Pandora Ollivander who, well, he really didn't hate either of them.

"Sorry. They found out after I asked to use James' broom."

"A usual mistake to make." Regulus said sarcastically. Dahlia snickered and James rolled his eyes.

"First to three wins?"

"Sounds fair." Regulus accepted.

They spent the next hour flying around looking for the snitch and letting it go and starting again. Regulus had to admit that Dahlia was good, really good. Then again, Potter was really good but not as good as she was. She landed on the ground and gave James back his broom. She won by one and he was sure she was letting him win a couple rounds.

"Merlin's tit, Dahlia." James said in shock. "You could go pro if you wanted."

Dahlia shrugged. "I didn't really think about it. Ginny was the one that wanted to go pro. I'm only in it for the flying. I need my firebolt to do my usual though. I felt like I was going so slow. I didn't want to break your broom." Dahlia admitted.

James took his top of the line broom back and cradled it. "Its okay dearest, she didn't mean it."

Dahlia shook her head and threw her hands up in the air. 'Boys and their brooms!'

"Can we see you fly yours? I am worried to even get on the thing if you think that the Cleansweep 300s are slow." Sirius said actually nervous.

Dahlia grinned. She got on her Firebolt and bolted up into the sky. James, Sirius, and Regulus all lost their jaws. She was a near blur in the sky. Then she shot up into the air and then it looked like she was falling straight down.

"What the—is the broom not working?"

"JAMES!" Lily screamed. Even Pandora was standing in worry. She kept going and going.

"SHE's GOING TO CRASH!" James said starting to run. He couldn't do anything though when suddenly at the last possible second, Dahlia popped up and did a sloth grip roll. She came flying at them and popped into a loop before slowing down and smiling wildly. Her hair looked even more like James' as it popped out of its braid. It was wild and windblown. She jumped off her broom and into a run.

"So—who wants to go next?"

"…" Regulus looked at James and Sirius both, wondering who was going to say something.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?"

They turned their attention to Lily who was walking tensely towards where Dahlia was.

"YOU ABOUT GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" Lily said pointing her wand at Dahlia but was so far not doing anything. She then just hugged her. "I thought you were going to crash!"

"Really?" Dahlia said confused. She looked at the boys. They nodded quickly. "Oh. I'm sorry I scared you."

After a few tearful moments of Lily making sure Dahlia was alright, James raised his hand. "My turn first with the deadly broom."

"ABSOLUTELY NOT JAMES." Lily said. Sirius stepped forward and she glared at him too. He took a careful step backward with his hands up in surrender. She eyed Regulus. He had never been terrified of a simple girl before but Lily Evans wasn't someone you messed around with.

"I'm good." He said simply.

"Good. Dahlia—"

"Yes?"

"Who in the seven hells gave you that broom? It's a deathtrap."

"It's not a deathtrap. It's a broom used by the Bulgarian national -Why?"

"So I can kill him or her for giving you – when did you get that broom?"

"Oh." Dahlia realized. "It was a gift. My Nimbus 2000 got hit by the Whomping Willow."

"And?" Lily said looking deep into Dahlia's eyes for an answer. Dahlia looked over at Sirius and she caught it.

"Sirius? SIRIUS?" Lily yelled.

"I would run, bro." Regulus suggested. Sirius was already running. Lily running after him.

Dahlia smiled. "It was the best gift I ever got."

Dahlia looked at Gryffindor Tower. She had been brought in for a rager party and Dahlia was surprised by the amount of smoke and booze.

"Welcome to a Marauder Party." Marlene said grinning madly. "Come on up. We are still getting ready."

"But the party is going already?" Dahlia asked confused. She was never the party girl.

Marlene laughed. "These are the babies. The Marauders don't let anyone under Fifth Year drink or smoke. The Fifth Years and some of the Sixth Years are down here but won't last long. We have our own stuff upstairs and then they will all go to bed and we'll do our own thing for a while with more space and less smashed people. Don't worry we have a babysitter." She pointed to a house elf hidden in a dark corner who was watching. Dahlia took it all in. She was directed up the stairs and into the dorm room of the Seventh Year girls, who as luck would have it, had half the tower as their landscape.

"I knew the seventh years always had sweeter digs but I never got to see it." Dahlia said pissed.

Dorcas and Lily laughed. "Hey, Dahlia, we want you to meet some people." There were three other girls in the room. "This is Alice Prewitt, Madeline Houser, and Elizabeth Declan. They are from Hufflepuff and good friends of ours who we sneak in to these parties too."

"Pleasure." Alice said kindly. Madeline and Elizabeth gave nervous nods.

"So what do we do?" Dahlia asked confused and bit her lip. "I've not uh, had much of a chance to enjoy—"

"You were too busy kicking ass and taking names for a party?" Lily asked laughing. She handed Dahlia a drink. "In this is firewhiskey and cold butterbeer. It's pretty good."

Dahlia took a sip of it and coughed. "It's strong."

The girls laughed. "Your fine. Just drink it slowly. Have you drank before?"

Dahlia shook her head. Lily just smiled kindly. "You'll be alright. Stick to drinking it slowly."

Dahlia nodded taking that as a direct order.

The next day, Dahlia would admit that she had a wonderful time. She knew that—but she had absolutely no idea what she did. She had fun though. She woke up in the dorm room bathtub surrounded by blankets and pillows. She forced some water into her mouth and back to her own room to shower and change.

The day before everyone was to leave and get on the train, she was asked to come to the courtyard. When she arrived, she found the Marauders, Pandora, Lily, Marlene, Dorcas, and surprisingly Regulus Black leaning on a wall away from the others.

"What is this?" Dahlia asked.

"Chill out." Sirius called. "Just listen."

"Okay." Dahlia said nervously. James pulled out a shard of mirror and Dahlia looked at it in surprise.

"We expect a call from you every Sunday." Sirius said flatly. Of course, it can only fit so many people so we also got you another gift."

Remus held up a cage with an owl in it. It was a big black owl that looked mean with his ruffled up feathers. "If you don't write us back, we will come find you ourselves, wherever you are." Lily said pointedly.

Dahlia nodded taking the bird and she let him out of his cage as he flew around her before landing on her shoulder. His talons were sharp but he was being gentle. Marlene gave her the owl treats and the perch they had gotten him.

Lily then gave her a leather bound book. "What is this?"

"Look inside."

She did and her eyes opened wide. This was potentially dangerous if it got into the right hands. These were the addresses of their new places and their floo addresses.

"I've keyed you into the wards at Potter Manor and all our other homes." James explained. "If you ever stay in a hotel during a reprieve if the goblins give you one, we'll find you and do what Lily said."

Dahlia nodded. "I get it. I'll keep these protected." She said putting them in her coin purse that she had cleaned out, organized and still kept with her at all times. She had been smart in copying as many books in the library about defense, wards, curses, Arithmancy, runes, and potions. Basically anything that could help her or hurt her. Hermione would be appalled but proud. Half the restricted section was in a special section of her trunk that she had asked Flitwick to expand. At this point, she probably broke forty school rules but she was sure Dumbledore didn't mind. Pince probably did though.

She looked at those that she had gotten close to—when she really didn't want to. It was too dangerous to but they wouldn't give her an option. "Thank you." Dahlia said giving a curt nod. "I'm umm—just going to go for a moment—get acquainted with my new owl."

"Yep."

Dahlia didn't cry as she said goodbye to those she had gotten to know. Her less closer friends—friends like Marlene and Dorcas and Peter were quick, saying that it really wasn't a goodbye and they got on the train.

Marlene was working as some sort of magical clothing apprentice in France. She still was living in London and getting an international portkey three times a week. She was staying with Lily in an apartment that they were sharing with Dorcas.

Dorcas and her ability with plants was working in an apothecary. She was planning on getting enough money to buy land and strike up a deal with a few places in Diagon Alley to be a supplier. Her good nature and trustworthy attitude was lending towards her being pretty successful if luck won out.

Peter was an oddball and Dahlia was worried he would find himself lost. However, when he mentioned that Peter was skilled in artwork—actually having made the Marauder's Map artwork, Dahlia told him about Dean Thomas who wanted to go into magical painting. It wasn't something anyone had realized about Peter before and they rallied behind him. He was meeting with a magical calligrapher for the Daily Prophet in a couple weeks and it was looking good for him. Because his mum was still sick, he was staying at home to take care of her half the time.

By the time that those three had hugged and said goodbye and got on the train, Lily was bawling.

Remus and Pandora went next.

"You are a really good person, Dahlia. Don't forget that." Pandora said plainly. "I was told I would make a good friend in Hogwarts and I'm glad I waited."

Dahlia hugged Pandora fiercely and forced herself to let go. Remus was the same.

"I'll see you around Moony." Dahlia said kindly.

Pandora wasn't really talking about what she was doing which made Dahlia think she had been hired on in the Department of Mysteries. It would give her the chance of potion research. She was most concerned about Remus. He was smart and brilliant and his being a werewolf was going to hold him back. The Department of Mysteries could make good use of him too. She knew James, Sirius and Peter would watch his back.

When he left to go back with Peter, Dahlia was faced with Sirius, James and Lily. She smiled.

"Its not a goodbye. I'll be alright. You'll be alright." Dahlia said. Lily was even coming back to Hogwarts as an apprentice under Flitwick for her Charms Mastery.

"It won't be the same!" Lily cried before hugging her. Dahlia looked at James and Sirius for help. They just latched on too.

"I'll be fine, Lily."

Whispering, Lily spoke into Dahlia's ear to where only James and Sirius heard her. "Call me by my name, just this once.

Dahlia shuddered. "Have a safe trip home… mum…" She looked at Lily. Then at James, "Dad" then at Sirius, "Dogfather."

That made them laugh at the moment and boosted Lily's spirits. The train made its final horn and Sirius had to force Lily and James onto the train.

She waved goodbye on the platform until lowering it and watching it leave. She looked at her wrist which was caked with ice. She knew she had to get back before it started to burn her skin. She vanished the ice to allow feeling back when she made it across the wards.

She forced herself not to cry but she had to the end of August before the start of the new school year to get Runes and Arithmancy done and done right along with steal as many books as possible by copying them.

Chapter 15

"Ms. Potter-Black, I see no reason why you have to sit all by yourself. Why don't you join me up at the staff table for lunch?"

Dahlia looked up and found Dumbledore sitting there by himself.

Dahlia pulled her things together and walked forward and sat beside Dumbledore in where McGonagall usually sat.

"Where is everyone?"

"Professor McGonagall is at a transfiguration conference this week. Professor Grottle is a secret historian and likes to visit places. He will be back for your meeting tomorrow afternoon. Professor Babbling often goes home for the summer to visit her husband who is a muggle. He works in ancient languages at a muggle school called Oxford?"

Dahlia nodded.

"Professor Babbling uses her maiden name for schooling instead of letting it out that she has married a muggle. They are both very busy with school terms and my understanding is that they have more of a relationship based on intellect. She also does not mind coming in during the mornings on Sundays as that is when her husband goes to Church."

Dahlia shrugged. She didn't care which. She was also used to Dumbledore telling her way too much information.

"Slughorn enjoys his time with his ex-students keeping his network well worked."

Dahlia laughed. "Yes, the infamous Slug Club. I hate to say that I was very nearly trapped into it during my Sixth Year."

"Really!" Dumbledore said smiling. Dahlia ate her sandwich and nodded. "How interesting. I will not tell Horace I take it?"

"Please." Dahlia said slightly begging. The old man chuckled.

After a little while, Dahlia decided to tell Dumbledore some of the things she wanted to tell him. She went deep into her beaded bag and found the garish yellow book.

"You were like a grandfather to me, sir. You also kept a lot of secrets from me. After you died…" Dahlia looked at him before gingerly handing him the book. He looked surprised. "I just want you to know that none of what is in here changes that I think you a good man. I just wanted you to know that."

"…Thank you Dahlia." Dumbledore said kindly looking at the title of the book before handing it back to her. "That warms an old man's heart."

'_Lily, _

_Things are pretty normal here. All I'm doing is studying Runes and Arithmancy. Babbling and Grottle both think I might actually succeed doing the impossible. I'm not so sure. Dumbledore and I have lunch every day together. McGonagall finds it funny in a way. I'm sure of it. I hope you are doing well with the girls. What does your apartment look like? What's going on with you? When do you start your apprenticeship with Flitwick?_

_I've named my owl finally. I've decided on Cyrus. He seems to like the name as well. Despite his size and look, I've found him to be quite good natured and even lovable." _

_Dahlia."_

"_Dahlia _

_I'm very happy that you sent me a letter. I've included pictures of the apartment (and of Dorcas and Marlene too, obviously) and of the move in. For once, the boys were actually helpful. I may have driven them crazy with the furniture though. Keep up the work on Runes and Arithmancy. I believe in you and the professors. You are much smarter than you think. I start my apprenticeship July 15__th__ so you will have to wait a few weeks. _

_I quite like Cyrus. You are right that he is a little scary looking but Remus was good with the temperament. He understands animals much better than I ever could. He doesn't think of it like a gift but he is wrong in that regard. _

_I met with my parents and my sister recently. Petunia is turning into an awful person with her Vermin Dursley—that's what I call him. His real name is Vernon. I suppose you probably already knew that. Anyway, I've included a letter from my parents as well. _

_Marlene has been doing her thing in Paris for two weeks now. She absolutely loves it. She told me to tell you she loves it. She also asks if you know anything about the Delacour family? Supposedly they are a client and the husband is beautifully in love with his gorgeous wife and the man was making waves in the French news. _

_Dorcas doesn't really like the apothecary owner she works for but she is learning quite a lot about what it is that apothecary owners want from their suppliers in regards to plants. Anyway, I have to ask what it is that you and Dumbledore talk about—amazing theoretical magic, the uses of dragon blood?! What could it possibly be?_

_Love, _

_Lily." _

The photos that were included were Marlene and Dorcas dancing around an empty living room. Another photo was of Lily doing the same thing with James which was sweet. Then another photo included James and Sirius looking pained as Lily took her time about where she wanted the couch to go. Remus was laughing at them both. In the next photo, Remus was carrying a table and no longer laughing. The letter from Dahlia's grandparents was kind and she wrote a long reply on who she was and answering their questions.

"_Lily, _

_I shall wait as patiently as possible for July 15__th__. I've asked Flitwick if there was a way we could have lunch together and he was very amenable. I hope you don't mind my asking. I'm sure he knows I'm bored. _

_Yes, I know Petunia and Vernon. I actually laughed aloud at you calling him Vermin. I wish I could tell you differently but after your death, I was unfortunately placed in their care due to terrible circumstances. Please do not feel bad about this or get angry. I'd rather wish you didn't. Petunia was and always will be jealous of you and that came down on me to a degree. If I hadn't burdened their doorstep, it would have been possible to have a somewhat strained but still a relationship with them in later years. They will have a son who they will absolutely spoil. They will name him Dudley. Dudley Dursley. He will look like a blonde beached whale. He didn't turn out bad in the end. _

_As for better news, the Delacours are making such news because Mr. Delacour married a part Veela. He is government and high up in their Ministry. They will have two beautiful daughters. Actually, I think Fleur is a newborn around this time… weird. They are part-Veelas as well. Fleur became a good friend of mine and part of my family near the end, an older sister if you will. _

_I honestly talk to Dumbledore about my studies but also inane things. He quite likes it. We had a discussion about socks the other day that drove McGonagall spare. _

_Love, Dahlia"_

Dahlia focused on her studies after sending off the letter and didn't think anything about it. A few hours later she got a call on her mirror. She smiled.

"Hi!"

"WHAT THE HELL DAHLIA?" Sirius and Marlene stated. "What did you do?"

Dahlia looked confused.

"What did you write to Lily that has her so pissed? She's practically wanting to apparate from dinner and 'give her sister a piece of her mind'" Sirius said with air quotes.

Dahlia realized what that was about. "oh."

"Oh? Care for some elaboration?" Sirius added. Dahlia was surprised.

"that's a big word, Sirius. Congratulations." Dahlia said sarcastically before she groaned. "She talked about her sister and her fiancé in her last letter. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were not great to me is all. I told her not to be mad."

"How bad are we talking?"

Dahlia shrugged. Sirius groaned this time. Marlene shook her head. "Dahlia, I swear—you should talk to Lily. She's still here. Dahlia felt the mirror be carried and shoved into Lily's hand.

"I told you not to be mad." Dahlia said after seeing the red look on Lily's face. "It's over for me. It happened. Some people cannot change and that's okay."

"She must have been awful to you." Lily sobbed.

Dahlia shook her head. "She wasn't. I promise." Dahlia said kindly. She looked at James who was holding her and smiled softly. "Please don't be upset, especially over Tuney and Vermin. They deserve each other."

Lily gave a little sob but it sounded a bit like a laugh.

"If anything were to happen, Dahlia, we would hope you would take care of any kids we have… you and Sirius and Remus and Peter, alright?"

"Of course." Dahlia said nodding. That was a big deal but she didn't it anyway. "But nothing is going to happen to you."

They looked at her. Dahlia shook her head. "Like I told you, nothing is going to happen."

They soon ended the call after the disaster had been averted.

"_Snuffles, _

_What does your place look like? I've been told before that it was a dumster dive when you bought it and it became a bachelor pad of even worse origins. You cannot dispute this. You said this years later. Please let someone clean it. Are you and James excited for auror school? _

_Dahlia" _

"_Dahlia, _

_Damn my future self. I'm unable to formulate a defense. Remus lives with me, the PRODIGAL BACHELORS FOR LIFE! It's a fine hovel if I ever saw one. It also has a lot of land. Also, yes, James and I are very excited for auror training classes. This is not 'school.' Its an important and hard training course to make the attempt at ridding from me my prankster nature. I swear it won't happen! They wont break me! _

_How was seeing Lily? She was happy when she came back. She was looking forward to it for weeks. Also why did you say I was Snuffles?_

_Padfoot _

_PS: This is Remus. Yes, this place is a dump but Sirius is letting me go after it my fixing it myself. Peter is over here often and is helping me. Sirius is freaking out over training school. I've had to cool both his and James jets' half a dozen times now. What do I do? Remus." _

"_Snuffles, _

_You are always Snuffles. When you were on the run from the law to protect you, your future self wanted a name that would escape detection. So technically, you told me to call you that in our letters. By now you would have had your first couple days of classes. You will do great. _

_Seeing Lily was nice. _

_Dahlia" _

"_Remus, _

_Thank Merlin you and Peter are doing alright and helping him. It wouldn't surprise me if he lived in his own filth and found that fine. Tell Peter hello for me and that I hope his mother is doing alright. Also how he did in his new job with the Daily Prophet. _

_For Sirius and James both, understand that they can't know this. It would inflate their large egos but they get put together with Moody who sees them as a good partnership. He was right. He pushed the pair of them hard but they became the leading hitwizards during the height of the war before they went into hiding. They will find their way._

_How are you? You do not have to explain that you might be having a hard time getting a job due to your condition. Please do not feel ashamed of my knowing. Have you considered being a private tutor? They usually can make their own schedules. I know you enjoy teaching too. _

_Dahlia." _

Dahlia stared at her blank piece of parchment. She wasn't sure what to write. She wrote to Regulus instead.

_Regulus, _

_I hope your summer has been going well. I also hope that your Mother accidentally kills herself. I'm not a fan of her. Out of curiosity, what does she think of me considering I murdered her Champion of pureblood ideals? Also, what happened to Bella?_

_I hope I am not being too direct and coarse. Grimmauld Place was never a great place. Did I mention I spent two summers in that place? Kreacher was there too, still alive and kicking—mostly muttering swear words under his breath. Your mother drove the elf crazy. After I destroyed the locket he became much nicer after that. _

_How is your family? I've never met Narcissa in this time but I had in another time. She in fact saved my life once. I know Lucius well and he's an asshole. I saw in the paper that they had just announced their engagement. Congratulations to them._

_I have something to ask of you. I've included a letter to Severus Snape. I don't know what he is doing but I have a friend—Dorcas Meadows. She has the capital from her family—don't ask. And the space. She's also interested in starting a business with the plants to sell to an apothecary. I think it would be smart for the pair of them to get into a venture together. He could start his own apothecary and while I know Severus is a loner, a business partnership could lead to disrupting the apothecaries. Could you convince him? _

_I hope you are well. Things are boring here. _

_Dahlia." _

"_Dahlia, _

_Your bird is terrifying and yet for some reason, he likes my owl, Dione. He has great taste but is quite discomfiting. As for my mother, what a terrible thing to say. She has only the best things to say about you. _

_The previous two statements was sarcasm. I will not take time to write what she has said about you as it would be a lie and a waste of paper. My insane cousin lost her legs thanks to you. She also is in Azkaban for a life sentence. It is not expected for her to live long. The healers say she lost the will to live once Tom Riddle was killed. I do not care much. I knew her little. Sirius tells me that he is overjoyed. _

_I am not sure where in the world the circumstances came to you living in Grimmauld Place. So I must test you. What hangs on the walls of our stairwell? As to Kreacher, your letter has made me convinced in my endeavor to take Kreacher with me when I leave this place—have him bonded to me. Sirius has offered me a place to live in his hovel. The werewolf promises the place would be ready for real living by the end of my schooling next year._

_I informed Narcissa of your comment and she was as surprised as I was. She seemed pleased with herself. She has asked if she succeeds in providing an heir and having a family. She views family as most important in her small world of charities and society teas. As for Lucius, I am surprised you let him live. Why? _

_I gave Severus your letter. He is staying in apartment above an apothecary in Knockturn Alley. He does not like it there. His father recently passed away. He is angry at the world. I worry for him, I admit. He read your letter and seemed interested which was a surprise to me. He remembered Dorcas Meadows from the Chamber at Easter. _

_Regards, _

_Regulus Black." _

Dahlia smiled. He had a humor that went beyond his letter. She decided to write back a couple days later.

"_Regulus,_

_The answer to your question is the house elves of the House of Black. They are beheaded and stuck onto the wall. Very gruesome and nasty. Kreacher aspires to be on that wall. _

_You surprise me that you would be willing to live with your brother (and Remus). _

_Narcissa does succeed. The boy is named Draco Lucius Malfoy. He grows up stuck up like his father but unlike him, he has a change of heart. He is the only reason I let Lucius live. I owe Draco a debt. This is me fulfilling it_

_I am very very surprised by Severus. I too am worried about him, especially after I hung out with the lions more. Please keep an eye on him for me? As for Dorcas, I will not inform her about what I suggested to Severus until she comes to me about it._

_As for Cyrus, my owl, he has great taste indeed. Dione is a beautiful owl. Before Cyrus, I had a snowy owl that had similar coloring to your barn owl but whiter. Her name was Hedwig. She was a smart, beautiful bird and knew it too! _

_I hope you don't mind but I would like to continue our correspondence._

_Dahlia." _

Chapter 16

Dahlia stared in shock of what was happening in front of her. July 31st. She thought no one would remember. She didn't exactly shout it from the rooftops—but here they all were. It was after they had all gotten off work so it explained why she didn't receive any letters all day.

"You- Your all here?"

"Of course!" James said hugging her and messing with her already messy hair. Dumbledore was smiling and Flitwick and McGonagall both had mischievous smirks.

"Happy Birthday Dahlia." Remus said happily.

"You are negative 2 years old." Sirius added. Dahlia shook her head. She left her gifts on the table and instead spent a couple hours talking and enjoying their company.

"Peter! I see your artwork in the Prophet! It's really good." Dahlia added. They cheered for him and their early successes in life.

"To Padfoot and Prongs!" Peter added. "They've made it two weeks through auror training!"

"At the top of the class of course!" James added.

"To Lily and Marlene learning from the top of their fields." Dorcas said with a nod to Flitwick.

"To Dorcas, starting her own business with mystery men!" Lily added which made Dorcas shake her head and everyone roar.

"To Remus who is taking on teaching!" Dahlia finished. He smiled and nodded to her thankfully.

"To Dahlia! For bringing us all together!" Sirius stated before they took another drink of Ogdens. Filch ended up following them as they ran through the halls and attempted not to break anything. They snuck into all the common rooms by the end of the night and Lily made sure pictures were taken. They even took back the Marauders Map which then Dahlia pulled out her own.

"Hey Dahlia—you've never actually shown us your room." James mentioned. "Why not now? We can't use it for a base for mischief anymore or anything.

Dahlia shrugged. "Why not?"

She brought them to the third floor into an area which Dahlia knew to be the Forbidden Corridor her First year. It was actually a bit dusty and didn't look lived in.

"In here." Dahlia said. "I never was able to move my things out of my tent." She admitted.

"Tent?" Lily whispered to James who shrugged. They walked into her bedroom where a bed was pushed to the wall at an awkward angle by the closet. In the middle was a camping tent.

"Come on." Dahlia said as she walked inside.

It was a magical tent and they looked around in surprise.

"Woah!" James and Sirius said looking around and finding it cool. The magical tent had expanded to ten times the size of her living room with multiple rooms. There was a partition. Some of the cots looked lived in, others cleaned up. Just one of them looked like it was used daily. The picnic table had all her work on it. There were a couple cabinets full of books and Remus took a look inside.

"The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore… by Rita Skeeter?" Remus said in shock. "What the hell?"

"Please don't read that. Its incredibly correct and really mean." Dahlia admitted. "It also doesn't exist yet and I am waiting for the right time."

"Right time for what?" Marlene asked.

"Waiting for Rita Skeeter to succeed in something that will give me very good blackmail material. I'd watch what I say around her. Right now she's an intern at the Daily Prophet. Peter, I'd watch your back."

Peter nodded quickly, "She's only a couple years older than me but she absolutely scares me."

"Duly noted." James stated. He saw a couple pieces of clothing in another area.

"What's in here?"

Dahlia bit her lip. "I know its not healthy and all but I just can't clean it up. That was Ron and Hermione's stuff. Their clothes—some of my old clothes. It doesn't feel right to put on my Quidditch jersey—stuff like that. It's stupid."

"I don't think its stupid." Dorcas said kindly. "Not at all."

Dahlia stared at her her score. The NEWTs had come back and in this case it was another O. She had worried over nothing. It came at the perfect time too.

Dahlia looked around her room. It was bare. Even more, her room didn't have her tent in it. Instead, her little green coin purse was emptied too. In a new, nearly indestructible leather backpack, Lily had used an undetectable extension charm that she was working on with Flitwick. Her library was packed in a trunk that also had an extension charm on it. All of the things she had collected in the past few months was in her backpack which incidentally had enough charms on it that would not allow anyone but her to open it, get near to it, touch it or even to think about it. She walked out with Cyrus flying around her. There, a goblin contingent was waiting.

"It is August 31st." Grimtooth stated. "You have passed your NEWTs to our qualifications. You have killed the basilisk, returned your sword to us, and killed a dark lord. Those were allowances we made to you by the Goblin Nation, do you disagree?"

"No."

"No for the return of those favors, and for the return of your life, you will serve ten years under the command of goblin or wizard cursebreakers or the Goblin Nation, paid at half for general expenses. Is that understood?"

"Yes." Dahlia said nodding.

Grimtooth grinned and once again his pointy teeth were once again present. He looked at Dumbledore and McGonagall. "We will be leaving." He turned around and Dahlia took a moment and gave something back to McGonagall with a note. She didn't want anyone else there and so they didn't. She gave a single wave before following the goblin team that had come for her.

"Professor McGonagall?" James said surprised. He and Sirius stood up nervously. It was odd to them that they werent in Hogwarts and even more odd to see their Transfiguration teacher in the Ministry. They were seated in a bullpen area around the aurors offices. Technically they shared a desk with three other recruits but that number was slowly dwindling. Sirius and James had stayed on by being two of a total of four recruits that could successfully complete a patronus and the only two that could do it corporeally. Their rounds in Azkaban were popular with other fully trained aurors for that fact. "What are you doing here? Is everything alright? Don't you have First Years to scare?" James finished.

Minerva McGonagall smiled because she knew she was delivering not funny and she knew the boys would be devastated. "Dahlia left yesterday with a team of goblins."

They frowned. "We know." Sirius replied lowly.

"She asked me to give you this." With shaky hands she gave James a letter and Sirius the package. Sirius opened it immediately and looked away angrily. He very nearly wanted to smash it.

"_James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily, Dorcas, Marlene, Pandora, and Regulus,_

_I will continue to write as often as I can but the mirror is more painful than I can bear and I fear it would be too painful for you all as well. To hear your voices and see your faces even once a week, would be hard and seeing me become something I know not what that is—I do not wish to put you through that either._

_Just know that this is not my last letter nor is it the last time that you will have seen my face. I await your angry letters, Cyrus will be making rounds as often as he can to keep his health. I do not wish to part him from Dione so soon after meeting. I will be counting down the days before I can return home. In fact, day 1 begins September 1, 1978. In three thousand, six hundred and fifty-two days, I will come home. _

_All my love, _

_Dahlia"_

James looked at Sirius and saw the mirror. He sat down and was angry. So angry that the world wasn't fair. He slammed his fist on the desk and wished things were different. Not for the first time.

Dahlia was surprised when the cuffs were taken off, and she had her wand in her hand as well. Despite that, she went back to her spot of prostration.

"Rise, Dahlia Potter-Black." The High King said in English. "It has been determined that with your expertise in destroying horcruxes but with your relatively low understanding of runes and wards, you will be going to Egypt where we are going through extensive research. You will be placed with Goblin Grimtooth until he is pleased with your skills in cursebreaking and wards, or until the treasures have been recovered and the operation complete. Is that understood?"

"Yes, King."

"Any questions?"

"When do we leave?"

"Tonight."

"Will I be operating with Grimtooth often?"

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"No King."

"Say that with you looking into my eyes."

Dahlia paused before lifting her head. "I have no problem working with Goblin Grimtooth."

"Surprisingly, I believe you. Now leave."

Dahlia was in Cairo, Egypt when James and Sirius received the crushing news.

Chapter 16

"Who the hell is she? Where did she come from?" Taylor Briggs said to his bunkmate.

"She couldn't be the slave contract we were told about earlier this week could she?" Anderson Martin, an ex-Ravenclaw decked out in desert gear said in surprise sitting in his tent in the middle of the desert. They studied her as their operations leader Grimtooth came back from Head Office for the second time in six months, this time with a girl on his heels.

"Briggs, Martin."

"Yes, Goblin sir."

"This is Carrion. That's obviously not her real name but its her name here for the next ten years. She's to learn warding and cursebreaking while we operate. Get her a pack and get her up to date."

"She's the slave contract?" Martin asked looking up and down at her leering somewhat. The girl named Carrion glared at him and surprisingly Grimtooth bared his teeth.

"She is not yours but the Goblin nations. Rid your primal urges somewhere else. Briggs?"

"Yes boss." Grimtooth soon left and the girl Carrion looked at Martin ready to cut him into a dozen pieces. Taylor wasn't sure what to do considering that Anderson was his friend but he nodded to her.

"I'm just gonna call you Carrie." He started. "Easier to say."

"Why are you so depressed?" Snape finally asked after giving into his human nature seeing his supplier—his very good business supplier—and his partner in profits, had sniffled for the fourth time in five minutes and was rubbing her red nose and red eyes. "Actually, why were you crying?"

"Dahlia left." Dorcas explained. "I mean—we know that she had to leave. The problem is that she doesn't want to visit her or for her to visit us until her ten years are up—which is a really long time."

"You can still write though."

"There wa a mirror we could talk through. She returned it." Dorcas explained. "She doesn't want us to see what she might become."

Snape secretly agreed with Dahlia Potter-Black. Once again, she had made a hard choice.

"Agent Moonsong, is there anything you can tell us about the magic that brought the time traveler here?"

"I'm sorry Agent Croaker. I've studied the findings and the magic that Hogwarts created beforehand. I've come up with one possible idea but it is too impossible to consider."

"We deal in the impossible, Moonsong." Croaker stated. "What is this one possibility?"

"Ley Lines, sir. Pure magic."

"…"

"Merlin help us!" Anderson Martin screamed among the coming onslaught of inferi.

"Help!" Taylor Briggs begged. Their wands were gone and they were sure to be dead. As dead hands came at them, and teeth, lots of teeth, an amazing hot feeling, the feeling of fire singed their skin and to their surprise, the darkness was expunged and light, lots of light was surrounding them.

Taylor Briggs and Anderson Martin were absolutely stunned. In front of them with a wand in each hand and a fire whip that was being expertly wielded was burning away the hordes of inferi and after a while, there were none left. They watched as the little Carrie had wielded complex magic and hadnt even balked at some of the darkest things in existence.

"Shall we continue?" Carrie asked. She had their wands and they quickly grabbed them and continued. They were cut off from their team and only going through it and destroying the traps and curses was the only way they were going to get out alive and make the operation a success.

It took three more hordes of inferi, eleven curse wards, some of which Carrie actually got to practice understanding and removing, and a very irate Egyptian ghost before they found a treasure trove of Egyptian gold, artifacts and mostly gold.

"Don't touch anything. The gold could be cursed." Taylor said to the green girl who he had a feeling wasn't as green as she was saying… she wasn't saying much but still. She nodded and they continued to the pharaoh's tomb. The fact that the girl actually smiled was terrifying in and of itself.

Sitting in a place of reverence high above the pharaoh was a headpiece.

"I want to try that on." Anderson said in a tone that concerned Taylor. "I will have that headpiece! Accio!"

"Stupefy!" Carrie yelled at Anderson sending him down just as the headpiece was nearing him. "Taylor—close your eyes."

He wasn't sure why but he did it anyway. He saw a green light that he was sure had killed him and when he opened his eyes the headpiece was not glowing as intensely as it was before and even more terrifying, Carrie had a green dagger that he knew was too fine for them.

"Where did you get that dagger?"

"It killed our friend here." Carrie explained. "In fact, the pharaoh was holding it. You can wake Anderson now. He'll be okay."

Taylor woke his friend up and he was pissed off but little explanation was given other than Carrie couldn't even tell them what it was and Grimtooth would agree with her. She kept the dagger but left the headpiece. When they made it back out on the other side, the three of them laid out in the sun in sheer happiness. None of them were sure they would be making it out—well surprisingly Carrie was the one that kept her cool.

Their debrief was short and Taylor was told that Carrie couldn't keep anything. "Goblin Grimtooth, as a treasure finder, both Anderson and I get one thing correct?"

"That is correct."

"What happens after I choose whatever I want is of no importance to the Goblin Nation?"

"No. It could be stolen, sold, or… given away."

"Thank you sir."

Taylor Briggs was a 30 year old cursebreaker with a wife and two young kids. At the canteen he found Carrie sitting alone. She often sat alone writing whatever it was in some diary. He too wrote a journal but not as diligently. It looked like pages had been added and pages more needed to be added.

"How old are you, Carrie?"

"Depends on who you ask." She answered. He looked at her for an answer. She sighed. "I'm 18."

"And I am betting that whatever you are writing there isnt a diary about a girl pining after a boy?"

"I've devoted some words to the topic but not many." She admitted.

"Here." Taylor said and dropping the emerald dagger with the sheath onto the table. She looked at it in surprise. In the light it was even more beautiful. "You may not get a choice of treasure but you deserve it—for saving our lives in there—I have a feeling more than once."

She took it gingerly. "Thank you." After a few moments she added, "Briggs, what day is it? I've lost track while we were underground."

"Its October 13th. Not a Friday." He said jokingly.

"Forty-three days then"

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing. It's nothing. I should go."

Carrie rushed off towards the edge of the camp site. She had a ratty tent that had been re-charmed and seemed more durable than ever.

"Letter! I've got a letter!" Lily screamed into the floo of 'Marauder Bachelors Paradise Pad.' Three guesses to the name.

"I'm coming!" Sirius yelled through the floo. Everyone came to the girls apartment. Fifteen minutes later, everyone that was to be there, was there.

Lily opened the letter and read aloud as Cyrus watched on.

"Everyone,

The date is October 13th. This is my first letter since my last and I'm sorry it took me so long to write. I wasn't sure what to say, how to say it. I am in Egypt—some site in the middle of nowhere desert. It's very hot and with my skin I've had more burns than I've ever had before. I'm only lucky I spent so much time in the sun over the summer to get a little bit of protection.

When I arrived in Egypt, my goal was to learn and excel at cursebreaking and warding to the approval of my immediate boss and overseer, a feat I am sure will take years. He is quite good at what he does. I met two wizards. One of whom is nice, the other will be nicer in the future.

For the most of my time here, I spent a couple hours each learning what to do and how to do it, along with some pieces of gobbledegook. I hope to be fluent by the end of my internment.

Slaves are treated differently here than those hired. That should be expected. I'm glad I have my tent so I do not have to rely on others—there are few slaves here—just two—a cook and a luggage carrier. No one really knows what to do with me because I do not have an essential function. It gives me time to watch and learn. I have my own tent and its very protective against the elements—have I mentioned the sun and the heat? If I haven't, its sunny and hot.

Four days ago, I got to go into my first tomb. If you haven't seen Indiana Jones—I think there is only one movie out right about now, you should go see it. There were lots of traps and wards and a few inferi. Nothing to worry about. I came out of it with a nice emerald dagger that could deal with my favorite things, Regulus. There was one made out of a headdress over the pharaoh's tomb with a compulsion charm to put it on. We came out today and will soon be excavating the treasure with no fear of traps. I think I made a friend too from one of the cursebreakers which is nice.

As for all of you, James, Sirius tell me in your letters about auror training? Anything interesting or concerning? You know I don't care if you tell me things. I need to know them. Have you been chosen for the next round of auror training? Who is your mentor—I think I already know the answer but I'm not 100% sure nowadays.

Dorcas, how are things going with your business venture? I hope it is working out as well as you hoped. Tell him hello for me. I'm sure he'll roll his eyes and come up with some snarky remark.

Peter, how is your Daily Prophet job? Have they helped you get closer to working as a writer? I remember you were interested in that. You should go for it. You would do a hell of a lot better writing than the trash that Rita Skeeter writes. I'll make an oath on that!

Marlene, how goes your travels in Paris? I don't think I'll be there anytime soon. Can you send some pastries with Cyrus—not too many though? What about your apprenticeship though? That's what I am more interested in.

"Remus, last I heard, you were up to tutoring ten different wizarding children in all sorts of topics. Has that number gone up? I got an older DP dated September 29th. Close call on that vote. Do not lose out hope. I have dirt on a lady called Umbridge. She's on my list. She may be an assistant now but she's a slimy woman I look forward to pushing off a cliff."

Lily paused. "I'm not sure if she's joking—"

"Oh just continue." Sirius said quickly.

"Pandora, if I know what your job is, I wish I could give you the answers you seek. Hermione Granger will not be born until next year and I do not think she could help you while still in nappies.

Lily, I know you are probably still angry with me. Either way, I hope your parents are doing well, tell them hello for me and even read the letter if you would like. Same goes for your parents James. Anyway, Lily know that I don't have any new cuts or bruises.

Regulus, I know you are back at Hogwarts. How are your classes going? During your limited spare time, I offer you an adventure. There is a room on the seventh floor—a magical room- a room your brother never found. It's across from Barnabus the Barmy teaching trolls ballet. Ghastly tapestry. Ask one of the elves for help if you need it. Hope you have fun with it."

Lastly to everyone, take your time writing your letters. Tell me everything you want to, even the inane and insane. I'm not in any hurry. When you are all ready, send them with Cyrus. Please don't take too long though—I really want pastries.

All my love,

Dahlia."

Lily looked around the room. There were worried but mostly sad looks.

"She sounds like she's doing okay." Dorcas said optimistically. "She is sunburnt though. I'll send her some sunscreen."

"She's not being treated badly I don't think. Good spirits even?" James offered. "The inferi though—that's terrifying."

Lily copied the letter and kept the original. Sending the copy to Regulus with Cyrus.

"Is anyone worried about the inferi and what she was meaning to Regulus? What is it that he knows that we don't?" Peter asked.

Sirius shook his head. "He got wrapped up in some bad stuff and found out what Dahlia was doing during her time on the run. He's not allowed to talk about it. She basically made him swear an oath so its all very covert. Reg has even tried to hint at where he learned it was but he couldn't—got hives."

"Really?" Pandora said excitedly.

Chapter 17

It was two weeks later when Dahlia saw Cyrus return. As a big black dot in the sky, he often flew at night. With her limited funds, she paid back most of what the pack had cost and spent the rest of it on buying live mice for Cyrus. She would be limited for some time as it was explained to her that there were different requirements for each place she went. She hoped she spent some more time in Egypt to worry about that at some other time when she had more funds.

She had organized her tent but even still, the place was pretty bare. She had gotten to go once to the bazaar in Cairo after Grimtooth had wanted something. She went with Martens who had, after the incident, taken her under his wing, no questions asked and was hellbent on teaching her all there was to know on warding.

He had asked her plenty times what she had done, that even Briggs didn't know what she did. She could only continue to explain that it was dark magic that she had knowledge of that both she and the goblins agreed not to disclose to anyone.

When Cyrus came back, she was at breakfast and her mood swiftly changed into something one would normally see on a girl her age, excitement and happiness.

"Come on Cyrus. Let's get you fed. You are probably hungry and thirsty too." Cyrus preened and she let him hang on her shoulder while she had her package. The best thing about Cyrus was that the bird was absolutely terrifying. It wasn't uncommon for the more rough around the edges wizards—those that had lived on the fringes of society for too long – to see the letters and the package and think they had more a right to it than a slave did. However, no one would mess with whatever monster Cyrus was so the many teams watched as the girl named Carrion—nickname Carrie left and a quick pace.

Dahlia, back in her tent, gave Cyrus a few mice which he greatly appreciated, and some owl treats for his troubles. He then went to his perch and slept.

Dahlia opened the package first and spotted much more than she expected. Of course an extended featherlight charm had been added so it didn't hurt Cyrus. Some muggle sunscreen, a tin of delicious looking pastries with a stasis charm on them, a bag of gold which she would have to keep separate from what she was being given. It wasn't wholly clear if she was allowed more money than what was given to her. She would have to keep it safe for later. More ink and parchment had been greatly appreciated. There was a few cuts of what looked like dried rose petals, and photos. She wouldn't look at them just yet.

There were many letters that were tied up with a string. The letters told her lots of things, things that were both important and non-important

James and Lily had their first fight as a couple. It was loud but ended with them yelling for no reason before falling apart laughing.

James' parents were sick but they told him not to worry about it. He however was worried about it and mad that he hadnt caught it sooner.

James and Sirius both were placed with Alastor Moody. If that wasn't frightening enough, he made them work strange hours of the day and night which was the subject of the fight with Lily considering she didn't get to see him as often as either of them liked.

Sirius was a bachelor and was enjoying every second of it in muggle bars. Remus went along just to keep an eye on his friend. Peter went once and found all the lights and blaring music too much.

Marlene hated all the travelling she was doing. The shop owner she was working with was impressed by her work and wanted to up the number of days she was there. If that was going to happen, she might have to move to Paris and she was stuck in a pickle about leaving. The pastries she bought at a local patisserie. The Delacours came in once again to the store with their daughter. Fleur was a beautiful little girl and had said so. That led to them wanting to know how she knew their daughters name and Marlene told them so in the strictest confidence. They sent their own short letter generally thanking her and wanting to know more about her. It was light hearted and Dahlia knew they weren't fishing for information.

Lily admitted to her that she had a fight for a stupid reason but found herself falling even more in love with James. They hadnt been together for even a year and yet everything made so much sense. She wondered if they had to go as fast as they had before. Lily hoped Dahlia wasn't offended. Dahlia could only smile at the letter. She explained that the rose petals were from her mother's garden and asked if she had a bathtub she could use to take a moment for herself.

Dahlia didn't have a bathtub but she did place the petals in a bowl of water that helped make her tent smell nice.

Pandora did indeed wonder if ley lines had a part to play and Dahlia could only say that much was clear. Dahlia had tuned Hermione out so many times when she explained it because it took nearly an hour to fully explain. The ley lines were key which is why they were on the crest when they did it but a few other dozen things had to happen too. In other news, she met a man that was quite catching to the eye. His name was Xenophilius Lovegood and had an interest in magical creatures.

Peter was happy to hear from her. He did add a bit more detail to his experience in the club that Dahlia could only laugh at. Peter met a muggle girl! She was all dorky and a bit clumsy and also out of her depth at the club. Peter dumped his friends to walk around the area with the girl. Her name was Sarah. She also learned sadly that Peter's mother had finally passed away. The funeral had been at the end of September, all of his friends came but he wished she could be with them. Peter wasn't sure what to do with the other half of his life. He packed away his mother's things but wasn't sure what to do with the house. Dahlia knew that feeling when she walked back into Grimmauld Place. The next time she wrote, she would send him ideas what to do with his skills and tell him both congratulations and condolences.

Dorcas' letter was written in half her writing and half in the words of Snape. Their business was going well. She was doing well. They were already making waves in the industry. Snape's letter had been a bit angry, suggesting that her words had a distinct affect on her friends. Dahlia couldn't help but smile. Snape's heart still cared. Dorcas was so nice and warmhearted that even Snape's barbs couldn't puncture her and so the business venture continued.

Regulus was the one that she was most wanting to hear from if that could be believed. His behavior reminded her of someone but she couldn't figure out who. She was informed that classes were boring, normal even. Without Potter and his brother, Hufflepuff of all the teams was likely to win the Quidditch Cup. Dahlia could only laugh harder when she learned that Sirius was offended that she would surmise that the Marauders didn't know everything about Hogwarts but when Regulus found the room she was speaking of, he only wished he could have seen Sirius' face. He received a letter from his brother to use it like he would have used it in his stead while the werewolf had informed him that his idiot brother was just jealous and that there actually was a picture. He sent a copy and Dahlia couldn't hold it back. He told her about his family, his mother, he was certain had killed his father. With grandfather still alive, it didn't matter much. Surprisingly when he spoke to his grandfather last, the man had been adamant that Sirius should take the ring. He had the right way of it and Arcturus Black would hope to live long enough for Sirius to get his shit together.

His last comment confused Dahlia. "I await your return, Dahlia."

"CARRIE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! RUN!"

Grimtooth watched as the girl he was supposed to train to serve the Goblin Nation, was staring down a Nundu. They werent even native to the area. Everyone watched as she did the insane. Of course, Grimtooth knew what she fought before. The girl was fearless—or stupid. Either way, she went after the nundu and taking out her dagger and her wand before dissolving into white mist and going up behind it before slamming down hard, going into part form and part gas. IT was tricky magic and he wondered just how she had learned how to do it at just 18. She sliced down around the beasts neck, cutting deep, using a wide range cutting curse to help the job get done. Gas spilled out of the beast behind her but she used a large ventus and as the head lolled off, most of the noxious gases were dispelled into the air, rendered useless.

She flew down and was in pain. Grimtooth could see it. The gas at such a close proximity was more liquid and he saw her left leg, the skin was bubbling.

"Get her to the healers! NOW!" Grimtooth ordered.

Chapter 18

Dahlia looked at the date. March 31st, 1979. Christmas wasn't as lonely as she thought. Things had almost devolved into nothing but boredom. They took out wards and curses, taking the treasure. She bought a flying carpet, just to say she had one, and a few knicknacks for her friends for Christmas. Cyrus took them all while he and Dione made a trip back to Egypt. She was sent a very nice Champagne from her French friends. She would have shared it with Briggs and Martens except both of them got leave to go home for Christmas and New Years. So she spent the year alone.

Regulus had gotten her too nice of a gift so she kept it deep in her things. Gifts ranged from books to clothes, to a new journal she greatly needed. They appreciated her interesting finds in the bazaar in Cairo.

Lots of good things had happened since then too. For one, Dorcas had caught Severus Snape. She had admitted she had kissed him over the holidays and the usually shy girl had taken it upon herself to treat the pair of them. The impossible had happened in that Snape—he cut his hair. In doing so and spending more time in the greenhouses with Dorcas, he had lost a bit of his acne as well. It would take a summer not so much in his potions lab for him to actually lose his paleness. With the bad hair gone, Dorcas was quick to admit that his nose framed his face and was better looking than most gave him credit for.

Dahlia knew that if her Professor Snape ever knew what she did to him to change so much, he would hang her.

Peter and the muggle Sarah were still meeting. Peter had gotten a chance to illustrate a muggle children's book. So far, the editor and author liked the work and while it wasn't much money, he was getting paid for something he liked doing. He was happy and that was all that mattered to Dahlia.

Remus continued his private tutoring. His clients were happy with their children's learning. He was getting paid more for more hours but always attributed his moon days to his 'medicines he had to take for a disease he received as a child.' No one asked any more questions.

Pandora's relationship with Lovegood was new and just as odd as the two of them were. It made Dahlia laugh at their developing relationship and what was to come.

There had come bad news too, sad news as well.

Sirius had been beat up in one of the muggle bars he was in. He had gotten too drunk and when he threw up outside an alley, got mugged pretty bad. Of course he was healed pretty quick but Lily berated him for his lifestyle and to clean up his act. That had led to a fight for a few weeks and a strained relationship for James on both sides.

It had only fixed itself with the death of James' parents. Dahlia's grandparents in November. Dahlia was devastated. She had never met her grandmother except through her letters. It was dragonpox, something usually curable if treated in a timely manner. Charlus and Dorea both thought they could handle it. James was too busy with everything going on to question them about it. He blamed himself. The house was too big for him and he locked the manor ultimately moving in short term for a few months in the room meant for Regulus until Regulus up and left his mother.

Marlene moved to Paris shortly after the New Year. It was a hard thing for all but it was in the best interests of what she was learning. Pandora was happy where she was but Alice couldn't deal with her friends anymore and moved into the girls apartment.

Because of losing their parents, James and Sirius fucked up big time with Moody at their job and were put on desk duty for a month. Dahlia knew Moody understood but the problem was still there and they werent happy with themselves.

But as it was March 30th, Dahlia realized something. The twins would be born in the early hours of April 1st. Just hours away. She hadnt even realized that so much would be happening in 1979. Hermione was going to be born too.

With shaky hands, she wrote a letter to Arthur and Molly Weasley.

"_Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, _

_I know you do not know me but I know you and your family well. My name is Dahlia Potter-Black. Surely you have heard of me but mostly that I am a time traveler and the killer of Voldemort. I never divulged from what time I am from except to a select few that had a right to know. You are two of those people. _

_It's March 30__th__, 1979 and by the time you receive this letter it will be after the birth of your fourth and fifth sons—Frederick Gideon and George Fabian. To me they are simply the Twins. _

_They will be mischievous and you will never again have a second of peace. They will mix up their names on purpose. They will play pranks on their older brother Percy until such time they have younger siblings to play pranks on. They will grow up learning from the best people I've ever known in the entire world—good, honest, and kind people—their parents. _

_They were the best older brothers I've ever gotten the luck to have. The Weasley Family—your family is held in a very close place to my heart for which I will never forget. _

_I've included a galleon. One galleon, for that is all I can at this time—but I hope you give it to the twins when they can understand and tell them this—This galleon is to be used towards their greatest dream, as their first Investor, I know they will do amazing things, bringing laughter and joy to a world that is a light even in the darkness. _

_Thank you and Congratulations._

_Dahlia._

_PS: I realize that Cyrus is a scary looking owl. He is quite kind though and will not hurt you. He has travelled far to deliver this and if he could spend a couple days in your orchard hunting mice, I would greatly appreciate it. _

Molly Weasley was exhausted but happy. She was finally home. Her newest sons were sleeping quietly, the first time since they had been born. So when she shrieked at seeing a large black owl outside her kitchen window, she nearly shrieked before holding her hands over her mouth and looking up the stairs waiting for noise. Bill and Charlie were outside, Percy was napping. Arthur, bless the man was passed out in their bedroom and her brothers had been absolutely over the moon with their new nephews and were willing to watch over them for a couple hours for Molly to sort out the kitchen for dinner.

She carefully took the letter from the bird and opened it, backing away and seeing a galleon come out of it. She picked it up and began to read. She read it again and again, unable to keep the tears at bay.

"Molly-wobbles?" Arthur asked. His brothers in law were looking at her behind him. She could only hand the letter to her husband and he read it too. He smiled and hugged her.

Her brothers read the letter together. They nodded in agreement. As fully trained aurors for a few years, they knew James Potter and Sirius Black. It made more sense now. Dahlia was James' daughter, probably with his girlfriend now. They knew of course. Most said that she was a criminal but this letter didn't say that. This letter said something deeper, something more.

Chapter 17

"Ugh. This is awful." James murmured into Lily's ear. They sat in the back where Petunia had put them, instead of up by Lily's parents. Petunia said it was a mistake but everyone knew it wasn't. James promised to be on his best behavior today and it was increasingly hard for even Lily to stay nice.

The ceremony was ugly, gaudy, and expensive and an attempt by Petunia to show how much better she was than Lily. The reception, which they were at now, was making Lily want to throw up.

Lily watched as some random slag of Petunia's friends gave the maid of honor address. Her mother was angrier beyond reason when Petunia chose Jacqueline over Lily, her own sister but Lily convinced her mother that it was better this way even though she also was feeling terrible about it.

The night ended badly when the rumor started by Petunia herself had been found out by James by the name of a terrible sister of the groom—Marge Dursley.

"Sir." James said nervously. "I need to speak to you about something."

Mr. Evans knew something was wrong and both he and Mrs. Evans left the dance hall and James knew he had to speak quickly before someone else noticed they were missing.

"I love your daughter very much." James started. "Lily asked me to be good at this event and I have had a trying time the only thing keeping me in check was that Lily was already hurting and didn't want to make it worse." He looked at the father of the bride in a stoic expression.

"I heard from the sister of the groom- nasty woman—that straight from the bride's mouth, that the reason that Lily wasn't able to be the maid of honor was because she was a—pardon me—a pregnant slut that was living in sin-. Petunia knows Lily and I do not live together, nor have we –" James froze and blushed. "I respect her decisions." He finished awkwardly. "Now I get that Petunia didn't want Lily to be her maid of honor but to come up with this—in front of friends and family—that is—with your permission, I would like to take Lily home. I honestly do not care what you say or do after but—"

"Go." Mrs. Evans said coldly. "You are right."

Mr. Evans saw his future son in law as the right one for his daughter right then and there. Before he wasn't sure. He was lucky he got 1 for 2. It was too late for Petunia. She had made her bed.

Ten minutes after James took Lily away, Rose Evans walked calmly up to her daughter. Her husband behind her.

'SMACK!'

The noise was deafening. The mother of the bride had just hit the bride. No one was sure what to do.

"How DARE you spread such vicious lies about your sister!" Rose yelled. She turned around to the crowd.

"The reasons behind my youngest daughter not being part of the wedding are completely false. This can be said with 100% certainty. My eldest daughter is a liar and a jealous child—of whom I have put as much love and understanding into. Yet, I cannot in good conscience let this lie continue, let her continue to break her parents hearts with her vicious actions."

She looked at her daughter. "You are no daughter of mine." Rose Evans said coldly. Petunia held her face as it reddened. The rest of her was pale.

Mark Evans looked at his daughter then at his son in law. "You deserve each other, Petunia."

Everyone was swiftly getting that Mark Evans, hardworking man was not as happy with the groom as expected.

When they grabbed their things and left, more and more people from the Evans side left giving cold glances at the groom side.

Sirius was there when his brother got off the train at Kings Cross for the final time. He stood a little ways away and noticed his mother there. She hadnt noticed him yet. His brother wasn't his little Reggie in a long time. He had grown up. He saw him get off the train and Kreacher was called. They had a conversation and Kreacher nodded. Sirius sighed. He would be dealing with Kreacher too but at least they would have a good cook in the house and to keep it clean.

He disappeared likely to pack up all the rest of Regulus' things and Sirius' things he left behind. It would be back at their new place before they left Kings Cross. He walked towards him and nodded. At which point, their mother turned and saw them.

"NO!" She pointed her wand but as the green light was leaving her wand, they were gone having apparated home.

Regulus looked around and found the place not bad. Lupin had done a good job in rebuilding it. Kreacher could add to the home too. The basement wasn't bad, knowing what it was for. He would be spending moons at 'the girls apartment' and the floo would be shut down.

Walking into his room, as expected Kreacher had decorated his room with his things. He heard a shout from Sirius. He smirked. His brother was quick to anger but he liked the loyalty.

"IT wasn't Kreacher!" Regulus yelled. "I told him to!"

"DAMN YOU REGULUS!"

Regulus smirked taking his time unpacking. He had told Kreacher to put Sirius' things in his room. He had not told him to put it all up for him. So the elf likely blocked the door with all his things.

Pandora was in a muggle neighborhood. It was quite nice and in a brick home in the middle was the newborn, Hermione Jean Granger. Pandora tested the child and sure enough the girl had magic in spades. She took note of the girl and a picture of the home and that the girl was happy and healthy. Dahlia would want to know.

"I got an apprenticeship for a Mastery." Severus commented in his living room of his nasty apartment that Dorcas seemed to not care about.

"With who?"

"Avalier. He was impressed with my work and wants to take me on for a year."

"He's in Switzerland."

"He is."

Dorcas smiled and kissed his cheek. "You do what you need to Severus. I'll keep the venture going and we can write. The faster you learn, the faster you come back."

"You arent sad about my leaving?"

Dorcas shook her head.

"Why?"

"Because I know you will come back." She said. Severus smirked before he placed an arm around her shoulder. They sat there in comfortable silence.

Remus groaned. Once again the Black brothers were yelling at each other. He wasn't even sure what they were yelling about this time. He thought that they liked to yell on purpose—that was Sirius especially.

"HE'S DEAD, SIRIUS! HE TOLD ME THAT YOU WERE TO TAKE THE RING! I WILL NOT TAKE IT!"

"I'M DISOWNED!"

"MOTHER TRIED BURNING YOU OFF BUT HE DIDN'T DO IT FORMALLY! HE WANTED IT TO BE YOU!"

"LOOK AT ME REG! I'M A BLEEDING MESS!"

"I"LL HELP YOU! LET ME HELP YOU!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

There was a bit of silence and Remus enjoyed it greatly.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LET ME DO THAT! IT WONT COME OFF."

"THAT'S THE POINT."

Remus sighed. He closed his book. "Kreacher."

"Yes Mr. Werewolf?" Remus cringed.

"Tell them when Sirius asks that I went to the girls place. Also tell him that he's an idiot."

"Kreacher looks forward to sending along your message, Mr. Werewolf." Kreacher said spritely. Remus shook his head but went through the green flames.

Dahlia didn't have any dittany so here she was stitching up Briggs with a needle and thread in her emergency pack.

"I'm gonna die, Carrie." Briggs said nervously.

"Shut up." Dahlia spat. He was losing a lot of blood but she was almost done. She had all his blood all over her. "You aren't going to die. I'm not going to let you. You still have your wife and kids to see."

He passed out and Dahlia carried him out of the tomb fighting all sorts of shit and traps, and scorpions. This pharaoh had some obsessions with some insane shit. Ten hours later, she came out of the darkness with a still breathing Briggs. Anderson died instantly taking the brunt of the hit. She had known the man for over a year. This was their 10th tomb together.

"MEDIC!" Dahlia said yelling after she apparated herself and Briggs back to the compound. For a few hours, she stayed by his bedside, unwilling to move. The healers had told her if it hadnt been for her muggle medicines, he would have died considering nearly all their first aid potions had been lost when Anderson had gone over the cliff.

"Hey kid." Briggs said raspy. Dahlia got him some water. "Carrie—thank you."

She nodded quickly.

"So what happened?"

She told him, all the curses, and wards—some of which she hadnt ever seen before and wasn't sure what to do. Part of her wanted to barrel through them but she knew it wasn't possible.

"And the treasure?"

Dahlia didn't feel good but she knew that Anderson would care. "They are saying its monumental."

"Good. Then its worth it, ending on a high note."

Dahlia nodded. "You are too old for this line of work Briggs—get a desk job close to home."

Taylor Briggs nodded laughing. He looked at his leg. The artery had been knicked but he had been lucky. Dahlia had supposedly frozen the artery shut and kept doing it before she was able to knit the rest of his leg (and his artery) back together. "I think I'll do that. What is it that I got from the treasure trove—anything interesting?"

He had learned from the dagger that she had an excellent idea for what was good. Big and gold wasn't necessary best. Grimtooth allowed her to pick his treasure for him when the situation allowed.

Dahlia pulled out a golden eagle. It was beautiful. It was Roman "The goblins were talking about it being one of their own making during the time of the Roman Emperors. They don't know whose it was but they wanted to research it. I claimed it and even Grimtooth was pissed. Was willing to offer taking a year off my sentence. I declined. I did offer it back to them for a year though to research it. They say it has magical property of luck and conquest over enemies."

"Your gobbledegook isnt that good." Taylor scrutinized. His younger companion shrugged.

"I won't tell you my source."

He laughed.

When Briggs left a month later after the completion of the tomb's treasure, he introduced her to her new team. There was a man and a woman this time. The man was Thomas Howell and the woman was Nyela Tornin. English and German, the pair of them went to Durmstrang. It wasn't half bad as they taught her new ways of curse-breaking taught in Durmstrang and had trusted that Carrie's age wasn't a detractor from her experience. They didn't speak to her as much as she had with Briggs. They werent friends and the lines were drawn between slave and hired. It was alright though, Dahlia had her own friends.

Chapter 19

In 1980, Dahlia received Christmas 1979 gifts once again with lots of news and lots of change. Part of her was happy, that things were looking so positive—probably because her image of circling Britain to ensure safety was keeping the traditionalists held back.

Dorcas' mystery boyfriend was going to Switzerland for a Potions Mastery.

Sirius had taken up the Black Lord mantle—he wasn't giving up being an auror though. Regulus was his proxy in the Wizengamot and James—another auror 'Lord' had requested that Regulus vote for him as well. Regulus was now fresh out of school and directed Black and Potter votes in grey and sometimes lighter votes.

Due to the amount of witnesses that saw Walburga Black send the Killing Curse at her sons—whichever one no one was sure—she was hauled to Azkaban.

Regulus, impressed by Remus' ability to remake a hovel, requested and gave as much money as necessary—even figuring out pay despite Remus' demands—into redoing Grimmauld Place. The "Real Lord Black" as the media had gotten to say and the "Fake Lord Black—meaning Sirius" had been a topic of conversation as they were rich bachelors and they received lots of betrothal contract offers—none of which either signed.

Dahlia hated that she breathed a sigh of relief at that.

Pandora had seen Hermione's first bout of magic at just three months old. Unprecedented. Pandora had informed her superiors and they gave Pandora the go ahead to have an operation to be a 'student' in the area and become a 'nanny' for the girl when the two dentists went back to work. Pandora asked her all of these things beforehand for confirmation of what she was dealing with.

Not a surprise to anyone but Alice became Alice Longbottom in a quiet ceremony. It meant that Neville would soon be born. Supposedly Augusta was furious but Frank didn't care, saying that Alice was going to be the woman he was going to marry anyway.

Dahlia received a letter from Molly and Arthur Weasley indirectly given to the Prewitt Twins to James and Sirius. As expected, so soon after the twins, Ron would be born in March. Of course, they wanted to know if they would ever have a girl. Dahlia spoke about their unnamed, unborn child in careful terms.

This baby had a fierce loyalty to family and friends, through thick and thin, had the mother's anger, and loved chess.

It was New Years in which Dahlia knew what would come to pass, James proposed to Lily in a beautiful snow covered park with twinkling lights. Peter took the pictures for her. When asked where to consider getting married, Dahlia begged to stay away from the town of Godric's Hollow. They didn't question why.

Peter told Sarah he wanted to marry her too. She accepted and even accepted him as a wizard. She was introduced to his friends and informed of Dahlia, the friend—no family member—that lived far away that couldn't come home just yet.

Marlene met someone. She didn't tell Dahlia who. The Delacours sent even nicer Champagne after informing them about Gabrielle a year too early. She apologized knowing she got something wrong with the dates.

Life was changing and Dahlia was missing it. She knew it, they knew it, and with the mountains of photos and the photo albums she had, she felt like she was still a part of it.

"_Family and Friends, _

_It might be harder for me to write so often to you. I know you don't think it is often but every month or so is more often than anyone here. Grimtooth's team is widely sought after and other wizarding countries are willing to pay. Another team is coming in to finish our project. By the time you read this, I will have taken a quick tour to Greece to deal with an acromantula nest. They are giant spiders and I am quite acquainted with them. Hagrid had a friend named Aragog who built his family in the Forbidden Forest. Without the basilisk in the castle, Aragog's descendants would not be afraid of attacking the school. I did away with the beast's months before I took care of the basilisk. _

_After the nundu, more attention has been placed on the goblins and cursebreakers as being premier in dealing with shit—of course, over the past couple years, that is my own fault. In doing so, we are now going to South America through a series of portkeys. Greece to Iceland, Iceland to Greenland. Greenland to the United States. United States to Costa Rica and Costa Rica to Brazil where we will be going deep into their Amazon Jungle to take care of a few tombs that have been causing some teams trouble._

_Surprisingly, we have rented out a muggle compound with a muggle address. I paid back my money on the pack I used in the desert and the money sent to me ages ago will take care of my jungle kit. Thank you. So if you want to send me things, and for me to send you back things. I've attached the address and will be sending anything I find interesting or what you might find interesting back to the Evans Address if that's okay, Lily? _

_I've heard in the paper about the 'Black Lords' I hope their ego hasn't gotten too big. Sirius needs to find himself a girl. Regulus needs to find a hobby. Also, as a helpful tip to the Black and Potter investments: a muggle company called Microsoft is probably a good idea—invest, invest, invest. _

_Congratulations to all of you who are getting married. There are quite a lot of you. Tell Alice that her child is the best godbrother I ever could have had. The Neville in my time stood up to Voldemort, wielded the Sword of Gryffindor, killing a large snake. Safe to say, Neville is a Gryffindor through and through._

_Send me your letters in your own time. I'll be in South America for a while. _

_Also, someone check in with Marlene. She says she really likes this guy but she doesn't want to tell me who. Discreetly, please. _

_All my love, _

_Dahlia." _

The package was received a month after the date that it was sent—nearly a month after she was sure her first letter was received. It was banged up in places but it was whole. Grimtooth looked at her nervously. The team watched her leave the large living area with the box. Cyrus enjoyed this place much more as there was more food. He flew back to his perch and into her small box of a room. She had to invert the door to open outward and remove everything in it first, before she could set up her tent inside. There was just enough space for her to do it. Opening her door and crossing one of her first wards, she then made it into her tent on her more decorative tent that was also her longest home she ever had. People wondered about what was in that tent but it had changed in two years.

A non flying carpet was placed in the living room. Her copied books were in the kitchen cabinets which now had labels as to what was what. The room that housed Ron and Hermione's things – she had placed into a plain wooden trunk with charms to keep bad things out and the smell of the clothes in. She had emptied the room, even storing the blankets in there too. Their little odds and ends she saved in a different trunk. Those were placed into the recesses of her leather backpack.

A leather potions pack was in a trunk with a cauldron and other potions supplies stored under the kitchen cabinets and by the sink that Dahlia had set up with water runes and charms. Dahlia's fridge was empty.

She had bought a small mattress to put over two cots that she melded together. It was placed in her smallest room and muggle plants with fairy lights went over her room. Her school trunk housed her clothes and other things she used daily while her leather backpack that would carry everything when she travelled someplace else was put into was next to her bed. It would be the first thing she would pick up in an emergency before folding the tent and all its things into it within ten seconds at last count.

She placed the package in her living room and sat down on a pouf. Envelopes were at the top but she had learned it was smart to take everything out of the box first instead of letting it stay there.

Inside the box was a bottle of firewhiskey, a bottle of muggle wine, a box that had some type of drawing on it. It looked like her wearing a skin or hide of some kind.

Then there was a bottle of bug repellent, netting, and new boots and wool socks.

The letters were tied together and had one on top that said 'Read this First.'

"_Dahlia, _

_I don't know how to tell you this but the guy Marlene was dating—" _

Dahlia felt cold and only read a few words. It was easy to figure out but it just seemed impossible. Such a thing happening just – after everything she did—everyone was supposed to live happily ever after! She forced herself to look back at the letter. It was from Regulus. He was the only one that wasn't completely destroyed by this, feeling obligated to tell her the truth and soon.

"_the guy Marlene was dating was a man by the name of Evan Rosier. He was from England, a Slytherin but passed himself off as French by the name of Jacque Rosier—a Frenchman of the same family but with different ideals. _

_He was a Death Eater. _

_When he recognized Marlene—as she is quite recognizable, he got to know her. When we looked into the man and learned he didn't exist, James and Sirius dug deeper. French Ministry Officials were alerted and caught up to him at a bridge with Marlene. He pushed her off it before the officials were able to stop him. _

_I'm sorry Dahlia. Marlene didn't make it. _

_Her funeral was today. None of us were sure what to say. We wrote letters about everything going on except Marlene. When her father went to France to get her things from her apartment, her boss gave him the project Dahlia was working on. It was expensive but worth it after learning about you. His name is Pierre Morue. He wished this to be given 'to the girl this is for.' She is receiving an honorary title of Madam. He hopes he could one day meet the girl as well. _

_I'm sorry Dahlia. I wish I could be there with you. Everyone wishes you didn't take this information alone. Just know you may be far from me, from us, but you are never alone. _

_We had a drink toasted to Marlene. We thought to get you the whole bottle instead. The Delacours have paid for her funeral. They liked her quite a lot more than we knew. They said they were changing Gabrielle's middle name for her—never to be forgotten._

_Marlene's last letter to you is in here. We read it. We hope you don't mind. It's the one right after this one. _

_Regulus" _

Dahlia didn't even know if she could read it considering her eyes were full of tears. She pushed her tears away, forcing the pain down in an unhealthy amount.

"_Dahlia, _

_I love him. I think I love him at least. His name is Jacque. I know you told me to be careful and I am, of course I am. Fleur is excited to meet her sister despite not being even a twinkle yet, good job on that one, love! Appolline is ecstatic. She gave me this wine which I think you would like. She tells me that it's from her home where her mother is from—a Veela community. She has a hair from her mother that was intended to give to Fleur for her first wand. _

_Fleur asked me who I write to and talk about constantly—I do talk about you a lot. I am doing my mastery project, a gift for you, something practical and the top of fashion. Master Pierre was impressed with the drawings so much that he paid out of pocket, going to Romania and getting the materials. _

_What is going on with you? General question: how do you even kill an acromantula? Also, I heard that South America has snakes… like giant ones—can you please watch out for those. The last thing I would want would you to get eaten by a snake. I'm completely serious on that one. _

_All my Love, _

_Marlene" _

It was the second later that made Dahlia fall apart crying. She spent the rest of the evening looking at the bottles of alcohol and the box. She didn't want to open it. Opening it would make it real.

By the time her alarm had gone off to report to work, she hadnt moved much from the living room floor. Despite no sleep, she got up and left the tent with her wand and the clothes on her back. She went to breakfast.

"Go back to your room, Carrion." Grimtooth said in the meeting. "You haven't slept. Take the day. That is an order."

Dahlia nodded she went back and couldn't help but go into her bed, carrying the letters, the box and the alcohol. She opened the firewhiskey first.

"To Marlene." She whispered. She took a shot straight from the bottle. It was searing hot but she didn't care. She drank the day away. She put the wine in the potions trunk under the kitchen cabinet. She closed the doors and wished she could forget it was there. She tore open the box and couldn't believe it.

Marlene's handwriting was there.

_For the girl that takes down her enemies like the fiercest dragon of all._

The Hungarion Horntail had mostly black scales and hide. Hide pants with scales around the waist, butt and knees matched a black leather longsleeve, but the most impressive was the hide that made a duster. It was a priceless gift. Dahlia put it on before drinking the rest on the firewhiskey. It was comfortable. Even if it wasn't, Dahlia wasn't going to take it off.

She showed up the next morning, hungry and hungover enough to eat a full English breakfast. No one said anything mostly because they were looking at what she was wearing.

"Why does the slave get the nicest—"

"You try and take this from me and I'll take your limbs from your torso." Dahlia said viciously. The usually quiet girl had become something else in a split second.

"Carrion, shall keep what she has." Grimtooth announced. He stood in front of her and Dahlia looked away deferentially like she knew she should.

"We were informed about the incident two weeks ago. It was known that you are quite prolific with information back home. Rosier is dead, as for your friend. The McKinnons have long been one of our proffered clients. Lord Malcolm McKinnon wished the information was given by friends, not by us."

"I understand." Dahlia said hollowly.

"You are to be by my side today. Is that understood?"

Dahlia nodded again. It meant she would be in a tent most of the day at their most recent base. She didn't want to do that. She wanted to go after bad things and burn them to pieces.

When she got back after another boring day, she opened the letters of others.

Dorcas had told them who she had been seeing. No one was expecting it and no one was happy. Especially after Marlene. She showed them pictures of how Severus Snape had changed after school. It was a surprise. She showed his most recent letter to her. Apologies were in order. Hogwarts was over.

James wrote about Lily. She was given a Mastery in Charms by Flitwick, finally. Lily had liked the bags and was forming in her own business.

Lily wrote about James. He was promoted to the final level of Auror training with Sirius beside him.

Remus wrote about the kids he taught. He had been figured out by one of the parents, one of the first ones that he took on. He was sure he lost his job and wasn't going to be able to get another job again but instead they requested him to stay on and begin teaching their next child. The explanation was as simple as it was reasonable. Continue doing what you are doing.

Alice bore Neville at 11: 35pm on July 30th. They had a bouncing baby boy. A picture had been included. He was a tiny little thing and Dahlia only saw a bald head with wisps of blonde hair, a tired Alice, and an overjoyed Frank. Lily was named the godmother.

Chapter 21: Five Years Later: 1985

Dahlia Potter-Black aka Carrion aka Carrie forced her way out of the dirt and mud. She was supposed dead as was her whole team. Grimtooth was sure to kill her this time. She looked herself over and still had the same number of fingers and toes. She could move them. She wasn't sure how much time had passed but she needed to get back to base camp. She looked for her wand and groaned. The wand that had survived two wars, two time periods, 7 years as a 'slave' and had survived being broken once before was done. She picked up the pieces and placed them in her pocket. She had a long walk back.

Over the years, Dahlia had learned quite a lot about survival without a wand. Her most important survival tool was her mind. She had prepared for this eventuality which was why she had learned how to do one spell above all others exceptionally well—point me. She took a stick of wood and laid it on her palm and the point me spell directed her back to where she wanted to go.

She wasn't sure what was in her way. She wasn't sure how long it would take. She just knew the direction she had to go. She would go through the Vietnam jungle but she would make it back home.

Across the world, Director Crusher of Gringotts received notification of a death. Well, received notification that there was a muggle blast in their project in Vietnam. Grimtooth had sent out two teams and found some bodies. There was no expected survivors and that the bodies suggested that there might be no bodies of others. Carrion was not found and it had been two weeks. Of course, this information was a week old already by the time he got it.

Carrion had been one of their top leaders. It was expected of course. Carrion had done the unexpected and continued to do so. They took advantage of that and that made them very rich. The girl even had an account with them. Usually slaves didn't want anything to do with goblins after they completed—if they completed their internment. However, this one had a steadily growing gold pile with investments that made lots of money. Microsoft, IBM, Kodak, a slew of others that drew in gold faster than even his best account managers.

It would be another week before they could open the will—she had one of course. Another oddity for one of their slaves.

Director Crusher was informed that it might be best to inform Lord Potter and Lord Black. He decided it best not to wait. He sent the obligatory message in goblin fashion.

Lord James Potter had moved back into his ancestral home. His family had grown in five years. His fiancé had become his wife. His wife had a beautiful son, Hadrian James, nicknamed Harry, who looked the spitting image of James. They had two daughters, twins, Azalia Corona and Briar Columba. They had a genetic anomaly. Their eyes were one green, one hazel. They had the red hair of their mother. Lily had wanted to follow what had been started when she named Dahlia's middle name Lyra. To commemorate Dorea Potter nee Black, James' mother. When Sirius and Regulus both heard the names they both laughed and held them both as the little ones were part of their family.

Sirius was made the godfather of Harry, born in 1982.

Remus and Peter were named the godfathers of Azalia and Briar. Born in 1984

James was shocked to learn Lily was pregnant again just a year after the twins. He had always wanted a big family. They had the money for it.

For Peter, he and Sarah were overjoyed to have a daughter named they named Nina. She was a beautiful girl of three. They had their second daughter Anna in February of 85. They named James the godfather for Nina and Remus the godfather for Anna. Nina was almost certainly a witch but it was still unclear for Anna. Surprisingly, Peter didn't care either way.

After Neville, Alice and Frank had their daughter, Marlene, in 1983. Neville would be two years older than their daughter. Augusta still didn't like Alice except she didn't show it when seeing how happy and loved Neville and Marlene were.

Remus had dated and dated always at the bequest of friends and family. He was more content being around his nieces and nephews.

Sirius Black, to the shock of everyone, found the one person he wanted to be around. Her name was Amelia Bones. She was two years older than everyone, an auror, his team leader and was originally a Hufflepuff. She was very proud of that fact. Bones was tough and focused more on her career than her personal life. The pair of them had been seeing each other casually up until 1982 when something went wrong. Amelia Bones was pregnant. She didn't want to marry and Sirius was surprised. Everyone thought this would be the end for a while, to see Sirius Black an actual parent, and get out of it by someone that didn't want to get married. Then to see him suddenly turn around and want to be one, want to be a father, want to be respectable to Amelia.

He ended up getting a never ending engagement to the woman. They would never get married either. They would also be tied together through a daughter with black hair and grey eyes. With a request formally sent and agreed upon by both parents. Lyra Amelia Black was given the gift of having her godmother be the person she was named after—Dahlia Lyra Potter-Black in the fall of 1983.

Even more terrifying to consider was Dorcas and Severus. Their business had been an upset after Severus started selling pre-made potions at lower prices. Prince Apothecaries became the new name after a series of firsts.

The Marauders had apologized. Lily then made up with her friend. Revelations had been made.

Regulus had helped clear the air and while they would never be friends, their children would. Dorcas had two boys by Severus Prince—that was of course, after he took up his Grandparents house. It didn't matter. With Dorcas' parents money, and her muggle brother taking care of her shares in the company, they never would worry about money ever.

Their first son was named Octavian Drake, their second son was named Julius Damon. It was incredibly hilarious to everyone as both muggles and magic alike understood Roman history. Being two years apart, Dorcas had her hands full as they constantly picked on each other. Octavian was more like his mother, incredibly kind. Julius had a wit to him. They were a mix of their parents. Octavian had inherited a slightly greasy hair, so it was a benefit that Dorcas had cut his hair to frame his face and keep it short. No bullying could be found for either boys. They played with Harry, Neville and Nina. The four of them, older than the others by a little had become close. An oddity that had been realized and commented on by all.

Pandora Ollivander stayed close with the group of friends her first friend considered above all. Her husband Xeno was an odd one but she often brought Luna to play with the other children. More often she brought Luna to play with Ginny and Ron when she was researching and watching over Hermione. The girl would become the brightest witch of her age. There was no doubt about that.

Remus would soon teach Neville and Harry the beginnings of his tutoring for all of them.

Life continued on in the most interesting amazing way. Pictures of kids placed on the walls, furniture replaced. Yet there were things that stood out. In each home, a picture of a girl with long black hair and green eyes.

It was Harry who first asked who she was. "Who dat?" his toddler mind wouldn't understand.

"That's Dahlia. She's family, Hadrian James." James said with his son.

"Where she?"

"She had to go away for a long time. She's never met you but she knows all about you. She loves you very much."

"Like Pa'foot?" He asked trying to figure it all out.

"Not exactly like Padfoot." James stated. He pointed to some of the things in the room. "She goes all over the world and brings presents back for us. Interesting things. That's where Padfoot got the flying carpet."

"Really?" Harry liked the flying carpet. It wasn't even supposed to be in Europe and yet it had been smuggled in. Considering Sirius was supposed to be stopping its being brought into Britain, it was a hilarious hypocritical action that Amelia put up with because she knew just who it came from.

"Potter, Black." Moody barked. They looked up from their desks. The pair of them were young and good looking. It was a wonder they didn't have more kids between the two of them. "In here."

They got up and went into Robards' office—off from the bullpen. Robards was off for the week. Moody gave them a letter each. He had a flat face. It was never good news.

James opened the letter and closed his eyes. He didn't want to look any further but he did.

"Lord Potter—

As of December 16th 1985, the Goblin Nation has had information regarding a failed mission deep in the jungles of Cambodia that went wrong December 5th. We unable to find the remains of Carrion, ie Dahlia Potter-Black. While the rest of her team has been found. As is proper protocol, we have notified her next-of kin, and presume her dead. December 22nd, her Will reading is scheduled for 9am. Her belongings shall be shipped to a Mrs. Pandora Lovegood as was directed. For a full request of her status and achievements as Carrion, a formal request can be made in Gringotts London at any time.

Have a good day,

Goblin Director Crusher, Gringotts London."

James leaned back in his chair. It was like Marlene all over again but worse somehow. She saved their lives, gave him the life he had wanted with his whole being and a slip of paper was all he was going to get from the goblins.

"Carrion?" Sirius said with a garbled voice. James looked at it again.

Moody growled. "Goblin slaves don't get names. They get what they are given. The team leader gave it to her probably."

Sirius crushed the paper and threw it. It didn't go far. "SHE DIDN HAVE A FUCKING NAME!?"

James just sat in his chair. He was numb. It was clear over the years that when bad things happened, Sirius got angry and James went numb.

"NO! NO! SHE'S ALIVE! I KNOW IT! I'M NOT—SHE'S FUCKING ALIVE." Sirius yelled to the room. He opened, left and then slammed the door. The aurors had overheard everything and stared at him. "GO BACK TO WORK!" Sirius screamed. He left for the day.

James put his hands over his eyes. He didn't want to cry. "There was always a chance she wouldn't come back. All of us knew that, knew it from the first letter. It would get more and more dangerous."

"She was a fighter, Potter. I don't know a quarter of the shit she messed with. She's got my respect."

"Thank you Moody." James said barely holding it together. "How am I going to tell Lily?"

Moody didn't answer.

James found Sirius first. He was as Padfoot in the front of his house—the house where James was going to have to enter and tell Lily. James followed his best friend to behind the shed where the Marauders would get together and smoke pretending that their wives –except for Remus—wouldn't notice.

James cried in his brothers arms. Sirius cried in his. Considering it was a Friday, nearly all of their loved ones and family was there, inside. The kids would be put to bed after dinner and the adults would get a reprieve by drinking together. They cried it all out, knowing they would have to hold it together for a few hours more.

"We'll do it after the kids have been put to bed."

"Agreed."

"I love you Padfoot."

"I love you too Prongs."

They came up through the back of the house late to the dinner. Spaghetti and Meatballs. Everything tasted stale. That was coming from him, the animagus that had sensitive senses. He put on a false smile, focusing on his kids unable to look into Lily's face otherwise he would breakdown scaring everyone.

"Daddy? Are you okay? Can you tell me a story? Story about Dahlia?" Harry asked. Beside him Neville nodded. He was five and Harry was four but was catching up. Octavian was always watching. The boys coal black eyes was taking it all in and knew that something was wrong. Snape was an intuitive bastard and his son had inherited the gift that James never appreciated.

"Not tonight, son."

They went down into the living room, after putting everyone to bed.

James and Sirius faces had changed and everyone had noticed. James poured a shot of firewhiskey for everyone. They hadnt drank it since Marlene—all opting for Ogdens.

Lily looked at him and he gave it to her silently. He knew she was internally begging.

Sirius looked at his wife. He had told her about Marlene and why he wouldn't drink firewhiskey. She was worried but she never got to know Dahlia.

James was given the terrible honor of saying it aloud.

"As of December 16th 1985, the Goblin Nation has had information regarding a failed mission deep in the jungles of Cambodia that went wrong December 5th."

"No." Lily said first. "No!"

"We unable to find the remains of - Dahlia Potter-Black." James wouldn't bring up the fact that she never mentioned she went by a different name. Never told them she didn't even get a name. Wasn't worth it.

"While the rest of her team has been found dead. As is proper protocol, we have notified you, her next-of kin, and presume her dead."

"STOP!" Dorcas yelled. "Stop." She said quietly. She shook her head. "Just stop."

James breathed out and ran his hand through his hair nervously.

"They presume?" Severus asked. The only one that seemed to be able to think rationally. Even Regulus was gone. He had fallen in love through letters and had thrown off attempt after attempt of women. Three years to go.

"They can't find her body." Sirius added, holding up his own letter. "And in Cambodia—"

"Then we wait til they find a body." Regulus said flatly. "We wait until they do."

"Regu—Amelia said softly.

"No." Lily stated. "I agree with Regulus. Their info is old, by a week. She could be back at camp right now. We will go to the reading but no body – then we hold out. She would do the same for us."

"She would go to Cambodia to find us." Regulus corrected. "But we can't do that."

"No." James stated. "We can't."

Dahlia was wet, cold, muddy, hungry, and pissed off. Her point me was working well but she faced one obstacle: a cliff the size of the China. She could see the damn camp site and if she went around it would take another week. A week she couldn't wait for. She knew protocol. She knew that they had been informed that she was dead. She couldn't wait a week but she didn't want to die for real.

So she walked the gorge and crossed the damn river at a narrower area before a waterfall worried about piranha and snakes—thinking on Marlene's last words. She had to laugh. She had survived on fruits that she saw monkeys eating but that was a day and a half ago. She trudged through the jungle and found the campsite on December 25th, 1985.

She was wet, cold, muddy, hungry and pissed off when she walked into camp.

"GRIMTOOTH!" She yelled. The goblin along with another six goblins and 8 wizards and witches looked shocked to find her alive.

"Carrion? Someone get her a blanket!" Half a dozen warming charms, drying charms, and cleaning charms. She looked more like herself. She was sat down as the Healer looked her over in a cot and forced a couple bowls of food into her face.

"It's one of your Christmas miracles." Grimtooth added.

Dahlia told him everything. The tomb wasn't just unstable which was why she had to dig herself out of four meters of mud. But on the upper layer, muggles had planted IEDs from their war that was still there. Those went off when the tomb went down. Then, not just that. She was sure the tomb had basilisk down there. She found it killed from the rubble that was still there. IT was dead, very very dead. Her wand was dead and she worked on the point me spell wandless for the last two weeks to get back to camp.

"Anything else?"

Dahlia nodded. "Obscurus."

"Really." Grimtooth said surprised. Dahlia nodded.

"A native girl that was long dead but the obscurus was living in the body, keeping it looking like she was still alive. The thing was angry when revealing its real nature. It wasn't looking for help."

Grimtooth looked deep in thought. No one was able to handle an obscurus and if Carrion couldn't handle it then no one could.

"How close to humans?"

Dahlia shook her head. "We were in the middle of the jungle—too deep for anyone. We found a protective ward that we kept up. That was our first clue. The basilisk was big but its just one of a dozen around here."

Grimtooth nodded. "There was no treasure at the site. It was a bust. It happens. I'll report it and your survival. It should get there high priority in three days."

"Where's my stuff?"

Grimtooth frowned. Dahlia huffed. "Get them to get it all back to me."

Pandora Ollivander had the leather satchel that had seen better days. She wouldn't go near it even after all the spells had been deactivated. Everything Dahlia had to give, personal effects, were in there. She put it in her closet on the top shelf. The Will reading was clear. She was giving everything in her vault to Remus and the Weasley Twins, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger in four parts. Pandora represented Hermione's interests but even still no one would take the money. Molly was bawling and agreed.

James and Sirius both went back to work on December 27th. They wanted to work the next couple days to get the New Years vacation that tagged onto the weekend. It was five days of break with their families.

"Potter, Black…" Moody called them back into Robards office. Everyone had remembered the last time this happened. They got up nervously. It was either a death confirmation or that she was alive. For a moment neither one of them wanted to open the letter. It was only one this time. In writing they recognized, James and Sirius broke down crying and laughing.

"_I'm not dead yet. I'm sorry I scared you. Get Pandora to give me back my stuff_."

"I'm gonna kill her!" James said shaking and relieved. He and Sirius looked at each other. They had to tell everyone right away.

"Go ahead. I'll just call it an extended lunch break."

Regulus was in a meeting with the Lords and James and Sirius barged in. Regulus was alert.

"She's alive."

Regulus let out a relieved look and laughed some. The Lords were confused but it wasn't the first time that Potter and Black had barged in on a meeting.

Chapter 20

"_Dahlia, _

_You have been gone for 9 years, 10 months and four days. For nearly all of those years, I knew and realized something important. If you do not feel the same way, then that is okay. I must have misunderstood. _

_I've tried to move on, move forward but it comes back to you. It always has, always will. I request your after-action reports. I know all there is. Inferi, acromantulas, possessed muggles, all of it. I know the worst of it and I know the best of it. I've been thinking about it a lot. Seeing lives continue through pictures, know that my life only continued through your words. I know you are close, so close actually that I could come visit you. But I won't. I guess what I am saying is that I love you. I love you so much it hurts sometimes. I've known this for years. Sirius would say he's known forever—however long that has been. My point—my point though is I am here—you've been gone for ten years but never far from all our hearts—but especially mine. _

_So here I am writing it down and telling you. I don't know if I send it. I'll probably burn this. I sound like a Hufflepuff talking about my feelings, and a Gryffindor for being so forward. I've been corrupted. _

_I love you. All of you. Every part of you. _

_Regulus_

_**This is Sirius—I sent this for him, the idiot. He'll thank me later." **_

Dahlia stared at the letter again for a third time. Regulus' letter was much different. He said mundane things nothing about girls, nothing about living. The bastard wasn't doing anything. His decision was made. It wasn't hard to admit that she had developed something for Regulus Black. She freaked out every time the paper said he was engaged. She freaked out every time Lily or Dorcas mentioned Regulus and him just working, needing a wife, a family.

Her family had grown by a couple more in the three years since.

Lily had born another son. This one with black hair and green eyes. He was three now. His name Charles Marcus, named for his grandfathers. Little Charlie had the look she shared with him. It was a full completion in a way. She was named his godmother. It was right.

Sirius and Amelia had a son, another accident conceived on a drunken New Years Eve that said that Dahlia was alive. Lyra's little brother was four years younger than she was. His name was Leo Sirius Black. Sirius was hoping he got some luck and the boy ended up in Gryffindor, otherwise that was going to suck with a name like Leo.

Charlie and Leo were to go to Hogwarts together starting in 1996. That year, there were going to be five Weasleys, four Potters, two Blacks, two Princes, two Longbottoms, one Granger, and one Lovegood. Dahlia couldn't help but send the letter to McGonagall. She received a letter back using one of the Hogwarts long distance owls. Three of whom she was godmother to: Lyra, Luna, and Charlie.

"Do not tempt me with retirement, Dahlia. It is good to hear from you. Come home soon."

Dahlia had laughed at the table in the large living room where Dahlia was staying at. She was the longest surviving 'slave' that Gringotts ever had. Carrion was young still and she looked at the days left for her. They were in single digits now and was back in England. She wasn't allowed to tell anyone yet. She couldn't. They were to meet outside the Gringotts walls for her to exit. For now, she operated from a house in Derbyshire. She was spending the last week looking over after-action reports. It was boring and Dahlia spent some time getting used to her home. She hadnt been back in Britain in ten years and yet it looked more and more like the country she was used to before she came to 1978.

She had learned gobbledegook, Cantonese, Spanish, Arabic, and Russian. She had priceless artifacts in a tent that was over thirty years old. She had four journals full of what her life truly was and a trunk that was just for letters. She was 28 years old, having lived eleven years longer than she thought she would. She'd been considered dead by the public twice.

In her musings she was surprised and ran into someone.

"Oh. I'm so sorry." Dahlia started. She paused before seeing a blonde head of hair and a boy around the age of eight with a pinched expression on his face. Dahlia did a double take at the boy, then at the woman.

"Narcissa" Dahlia breathed. She looked at the boy. "Draco."

The boy was confused but the woman looked into her eyes and knew instantly who she was. She smiled. It was actually a warm smile.

"Miss Potter-Black." She realized. "I heard you were very nearly free."

Dahlia smiled and nodded. "Four days. If you don't mind—don't tell anyone I'm so close yet. It's—"

"Hard to be so close yet so far?"

Dahlia nodded quickly, thankful she spoke the words.

"Would you like to have lunch with us?"

Dahlia was about to say no before seeing a chance with a curious Draco. "I would love to actually."

"We are having a picnic." Draco stated. "In the grass." He said with his face scrunched.

Dahlia looked at Narcissa and smiled. They sat in the grass and Narcissa was the perfect Mistress. She took out a blanket and sat down, placing a charm to keep the bugs away and cooling charms.

"How are you, Dahlia? Can I call you Dahlia?"

"Please, you have the right to."

"I do?" She asked. "I fear you give me too much credit for someone you don't know."

Dahlia smiled kindly. "Some say that its our experiences that make us. I can agree with that to a degree. What doesn't change is a mother's love. A simple question to the safety of a son answered led to an incorrect answer to a very powerful person."

"I see." Narcissa said. Even though she didn't understand. All she knew was that Dahlia thought her a good person and that was something to live to considering what Regulus told her. Her youngest cousin spoke about her at length. A perfect diamond in the rough. It was clear setting him up with some of her friends younger sisters wasn't going to do any good.

"Mother, who is this person?"

Dahlia laughed while Narcissa chastised him gently.

"Its fine. Its actually quite alright. Do you mind if I tell him the truth?"

"He is eight. He is a bit of a talker."

"I can keep secrets Mother! I promise."

Dahlia smiled. She looked into the grey eyes of the boy that would offer her his own wand in the attempt to do the deed, to be unsure enough in her visage to save her life, to die being a good man.

"Draco, my name is Dahlia Potter-Black. I'm a time traveler." She said as if it was the craziest thing ever. His eyes grew large and his grey eyes lit up.

"Really?!"

"Yes. I am. I was born Dahlia Potter in the year 1980. I went to school with you at Hogwarts from 1991 to 1998. We were schoolyard enemies for a long time."

"Oh."

Dahlia smiled kindly. "Do not think I am still upset. No, the Draco Malfoy I knew had a rough start. We didn't like each other but in the end he was one of the best men I ever knew."

"What happened?"

Dahlia shook her head smiling. "That is a conversation for another time, when you are older, I think. Just know this, Malfoy or not, Slytherin or not," He brightened at that information, "trust your heart. If it doesn't feel right, its probably not. The world is very different since I went back in time Draco, I changed lots of things. People are happier, I hope?"

Narcissa nodded with a smile.

"People are happier. Enjoy that happiness."

Draco warmed up to her after that. Dahlia had turned into a secret against Lucius Malfoy.

Four days later, Dahlia was kneeling in the same room she had been brought to all those years ago, beat up and scared shitless about dying without getting the job done. She looked at the ground as the High King came in.

"You've made us billions, Carrion. You completed your contract, killing the basilisk, giving back a priceless artifact, gifting us the basilisk, killing a dark lord. That was not all though. Goblin Grimtooth has been your team leader for ten years. In those years, he reports that you served admirably, with no complaint. You did all that was asked of you and more. For that, Ms. Potter-Black, we wish to offer you a position with Gringotts. Please stand. If you were a goblin you would have received multiple honors."

Dahlia expected this but she was tired of the adventure. She wanted something different. Something calmer. "I appreciate your offer High King, however I cannot accept. My time served with the Goblin Nation has left me with no regrets and no ill will. I would like to continue my vaults in this bank and to assist as consultant when my skills—as insane as they are—are absolutely necessary. I hope to get to know my family, be with them and live a calmer life."

"A wish many goblins and wand carriers wish but never get. We respect your decision and your words. You are always welcome. You may leave here a free witch."

Dahlia smiled and nodded, bowing respectfully to him and the others before leaving the doors and being escorted out. When she made it to the lobby she was stared at by most as she was wearing her black pants with a white t-shirt. She had her hair up, showing her scar. Her scars on her arm and a tattoo she got in South America from a native tribe that wanted to give it to her was being shown. Her wand of three years—elder and thestral hair—had been attached tightly to her right arm. Her left arm still sported the scar from the cut she received all those years ago in the graveyard.

She opened the doors and standing down the steps, there were two people. Two people she had last said goodbye to at her birthday, them knowing they wouldn't be seeing her in person, let alone through mirror for a long time. James Potter and Sirius Black.

"We got the short straw." James said warbling, trying to tell a joke. She came down the stairs and fell into them. Them taking her in their hands, sandwiched between them. They stayed there for what felt like ever.

"If we stay here any longer, Lily is going to come after us herself." Sirius said, his voice muffled. They released and Dahlia got a good look at them.

"You got old and fat." She said jokingly. "What happened? Did you get put on desk duty, old men?"

They gasped. "How. Dare. You." Sirius scoffed. They walked out of Diagon Alley through the Leaky and Dahlia side apparated with James.

Chapter 21

"Where are they? What is taking them so idiotically long?" Lily said impatiently as she paced the large living room. "If they took a detour, I'm going to kill them—and her. She knows after four children my nerves are fried."

"Try seven, love." Molly countered.

Dorcas laughed. "I do not know how either of you do it all."

Potter Manor was cleaned and opened to the summer air. The kids were playing in the back yard. There were too many of them to even count. Lily was pacing while Dorcas, Pandora, and Molly were pretending they were fine to keep Lily calm.

Amelia, Remus, Peter, and Sarah were chatting quietly while keeping an eye on the children.

In a hallway, Severus wanted to punch the daylights out of Regulus who was hyperventilating.

"I'm going to kill Sirius! He sent that fucking letter and then nothing. I got nothing. What does that mean?"

"Regulus, for the love of Merlin, get it together. You are acting like your brother when he freaks out about something."

For the children who were in the garden a large fence and umbrella had been erected for Charlie and Leo. They mostly were interested in the grass and their toy brooms that lifted two inches off the ground. They went around in circles giggling at each other.

The eldest William Weasley and second eldest Charles, Charlie, Weasley were thankful for their younger brother's help. Percy was playing a game with five girls who they knew to be Azalea and Briar Potter, Lyra Black, Marlene Longbottom and Anna Pettigrew. He was drinking tea and had a feather boa on while they were in some sort of enlarged tent. Supposedly this was when they were being good. Knowing that twins were trouble from the start, the elder Weasley brothers were happy with Percy being pasted with stickers and feathers at the moment.

Charlie and Bill had the most troublesome group. The twins—Fred and George- had started something—as they usually did.

"We are leading a resolution!" Fred yelled with a flag.

"Revolution." George corrected. Behind them, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Nina, Octavian and Julius had water balloons. How they got the water balloons no one knew.

"A revolution against who?"

"Injustice!" Nina exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Everyone yelled. Fred and George were impressed but shrugged and nodded in agreement.

"Against who?"

"You." Fred and George said throwing the first water balloons at both Charlie and Bill. They were hit with half a dozen water balloons each.

"DAHLIA!" a yell exclaimed.

They all stopped what they were doing. They were here for a party but no one was really sure who for. It wasn't anyone's birthday. In fact, Bill, Charlie and Percy were leaving for Hogwarts tomorrow morning. Percy for the first time but they had his party yesterday night.

When Bill Weasley asked what the party was for, it was his father that pulled him aside. He was 15 and old enough to know. He understood why his mother was on edge. He knew what his job was for his mother and her friends. None of the kids here would be here without her. She had changed time as they were supposed to know it.

She was a war hero that no one would ever remember.

She was a child soldier so that they didn't have to be.

She served as a criminal just to complete the mission—which he still didn't know.

He grabbed his brother and kept most of them entertained. All except Harry and Luna who snuck away and into the living room.

Back in the living room, Dahlia was bombarded by red hair. Her mother held on to her, choking her.

"Lily." Dahlia begged. James pulled her off and let Lily hide her tears. Next she went through a series of hugs and introductions, first to Dorcas, then Alice, Remus, Peter and Severus. She introduced herself to Amelia, who she hadnt met before. Then to Molly and Arthur who she hugged like she hadnt seen in years. It wasn't an introduction but some sort of circle completing. She looked around looking for someone. She found him standing in the hallway, unsure. She walked over to him unwilling to show anything.

She kissed him hard. He was taller than her, having gotten the height from his father. He wore relaxed jeans and a black t-shirt.

"YES!" While everyone was either wondering what the hell was going on or was smug (Severus), Sirius who had stolen his brother's letter and made it happen finally, for real was cheering like Puddlemere United had won the English Cup.

She released him before frowning and slapping. "You idiot! You waited ten years for me! What if I didn't feel the same way?"

She didn't give him a chance as she kissed him again and Regulus put his hands around her, hugging her.

"Mummy?"

Dahlia and Regulus released quickly. That wasn't really something to show off in front of a child. She looked quickly at him and saw him grinning and she smirked. She took off her bag and put it gingerly on the mantle out of little hands.

Dahlia turned around and found a young Luna staring at Dahlia with her knowing blue eyes. Dahlia always thought Luna had a gift of sight in some way.

"You really did die for me… so we all died for you. I know what death is—that's how my goldfish had to down the toilet."

Dahlia knelt down with tears in her eyes. "I did die—kind of like your goldfish. But yes, you did die Luna but that doesn't have to happen anymore either."

"Thank you. You are my godmother, aren't you. Mummy said you had to go away."

Dahlia looked at Pandora and looked back at her daughter. "Yes. I did but I'm back now."

"Can I hug my other mummy?"

Dahlia laughed, trying not to cry. "You sure can!" She wiped her tears away as others tried to do the same.

"You are Dahlia—Daddy says you are family." A young boy said holding his mothers hand.

"Harry dear, why don't you tell the kids to come on in here. We have someone you all have been waiting a long time to meet."

Luna left and Dahlia cleaned her eyes up quickly. Lily hugged her again. It would be a lot of that.

Groups of kids came in. "Go to your respective parents." Percy said ordering kids around. Charlie and Bill went to Potter and Black giving back their tiniest children.

Dahlia looked at them all. There were a lot.

"Let's start over here?" Regulus offered with the Potter's. The Weasley's would be last because it was the most hard for her.

Dahlia stood at Harry's level. "Dahlia, this is Hadrian, our oldest."

"I have lots of pictures of you." Dahlia started. "You look exactly like your dad."

"That's what everybody tells me." He said playfully.

"These are the twins—Azalea and Briar. They waved and said quiet hellos. Dahlia couldn't help but like the eyes.

"and this is Charlie, another godchild of yours." Lily said as he bounced in her arms before she gave him to her without any notice. Dahlia had never held a child and her face showed it which made all the adults laugh.

"You look like Charlie!" Harry exclaimed.

Dahlia smiled. "I do?"

"Yeah. You got daddy's hair and mummy's eyes."

"I do don't I. Wonder how that happened." Dahlia said winking. She gave Charlie back to his mother before moving to the Blacks.

"Dear Merlin—You as a father. It's still not sunk in until now." Dahlia said looking at the two black haired, grey eyed children.

"Lyra, sweetheart—this is your godmother, Dahlia. She's who you are named after."

Lyra seemed bold and hugged her right away. She looked up. "Daddy says you are awesome!"

"What else does your daddy say about me?"

Lyra looked at her father before gesturing for Dahlia to get closer. Lyra spoke into her ear. "Daddy says you are a badass."

Amelia hit her fiancé. He gave am umph. "She is and I am proud of her."

Dahlia gave Lyra a hug and a kiss on her forehead before meeting Leo.

"You've set him up with only one House to go into. What if he goes into Hufflepuff? Or Slytherin?"

"I told him that." Amelia countered. "But he was willing to bet on it."

Regulus helped her along to Snape. He would always be Snape but here it was Prince. Dorcas and Severus had two boys, handsome and tall. One had shorter hair and the other had slightly longer.

"Dahlia, these are our sons. Boys, this is Aunt Dahlia."

"I'm Octavian." Dahlia shook his hand. He was just like his mother. He had those coal black eyes though.

"I'm Julius." The boy said warily. "Are you really our aunt?"

"In every way that matters." Dahlia stated.

She went to Peter and hugged him again. Sarah was a curvy woman that had a warm smile and brown hair. Their daughters were young and pretty just like their mother.

"This is Nina."

"Hi." Nina offered boldy. Dahlia looked at Peter.

"She's got courage to spare."

"It doesn't come from me." He stated but nodded.

"This is Anna." Anna was a little one and she gave a small smile before going back behind her mother.

"They are beautiful." Dahlia commented. Peter was proud of that. Dahlia was always worried about him but never anymore. Never again.

It was coming to the hard part. She hugged Luna again before going to the Longbottoms.

"Frank, Alice, who is this little one? Is this—"

"Marlene Alice Longbottom." Frank said proudly. "We thought it proper."

Dahlia hugged them both before looking at a blonde, slightly plump but tall 8 year old boy. He looked much like the boy he would be his first year with his buck teeth sticking out.

"You must be Neville."

"Yes, ma'am."

Dahlia smiled at that. "You can call me Aunt Dahlia."

Neville grinned. She continued. "You look like you like plants? Am I right about that?"

"Yeah!"

"I might have a present for you once I get unpacked. A plant from all the way across the world."

"Really? You've been there?"

Dahlia nodded forcing her eyes not to water. "It's a rare plant and I'm not really sure what it does but I've been taking care of it for someone that likes plants, does that sound like you?"

"Even better!" Neville exclaimed looking up at his father in happiness.

Regulus led Dahlia to the last group. She took a deep breath and looked at Molly and Arthur.

"Hi."

"Are you ready, love?"

Dahlia nodded. "I've been waiting a long time." She said smiling but forcing the tears in her eyes not to fall. Regulus gave her another tissue and she took it without a word.

"Dahlia, this is Bill, our oldest."

"Hello ma'am."

Dahlia laughed, really laughed. "Bill, the last time I saw you, you were getting married. Just call me Dahlia."

He grinned but nodded. She looked at the next tallest. "You are Charlie."

"Yes, ma—I mean, Dahlia."

Dahlia gave him a handshake. "You are going to drive your mother spare with your chosen profession, Charlie. You'll love it though."

"Dragons?" He asked, his eyes light up. "Really?"

"I don't know…" Dahlia said looking at his mother who had gone pale before Arthur had brought her back.

"I'm Percy. Can I call you Aunt Dahlia. I would really like a title for you."

Dahlia shook his hand respectably. "Yes, Percy you may."

Dahlia got one glimpse of the twins and had to look away again. She smiled. They were grinning mischievously.

"If I shake your hands, am I going to get shocked?" She asked. They looked horrified before taking something off their hands.

"Not anymore." They said synchronously.

"How old are you now?" Dahlia asked.

"Nine."

Dahlia nodded. "I sent your mother and father a letter the day you were born, there was something in it. Have you kept it?"

They grinned and nodded before hugging her. "Our first investor!"

"We don't know what you are investing in of course!" George stated.

"But we will find out!" Fred finished.

"We keep the galleon in a box on our desk." George admitted.

Dahlia nodded. "A long time ago, I gave you a much larger investment. When you get older, we'll talk when you figure it out."

"That doesn't make any sense—"

"but we like that."

"Okay! You have yourself a deal, Aunt Dahlia!"

She switched her hands and shook hands with the both of them at the same time. She was aware of a photo being taken but she ignored it. So far, she was sure lots of photos had been taken.

She looked at Regulus. This was going to be the hardest now. She was down on her knees now. Looking up a bit at Ron.

"Hello Ron."

"You know my name?"

"I've known your name since I was a little girl."

"You are crying. Are you hurt?"

Dahlia shook her head. "Not hurt. Happy, if you can believe it. What would make me feel better would be a hug though. Could you help me with that?"

Ron nodded before giving her a careful hug.

"I got you a gift too. It's a chess set."

"I love chess! I can beat Percy!"

"I know!" Dahlia said having lost the tears that were coming down now. "This is a special chess set. The first game has to be played against me."

"Okay." Ron said like he was worried about playing against a crying lady.

Dahlia turned to the youngest. Ginny was looking at her funny. Before saying anything she hugged her. Dahlia wasn't sure what to say.

"Hi Ginny." Dahlia started.

"Hi Aunt Dahlia."

"What was that for? I liked the hug a lot."

"Just because."

"Well that is very thoughtful thank you. You know—I have to ask—do you like Quidditch?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! But my brothers won't let me play."

"Well I think I see someone being a Chaser in her future. I'm no Keeper but I bet your brother might be. I'll play against you." She gestured to Ron.

Ginny hugged her again, this time jumping up and down. She went back up standing to Molly and Arthur.

"You don't have—"

"I want to—desperately." Dahlia stated. "To the family that treated me as their own."

She turned around trying not to cry. "Thank you so much. Please go back to your playing. I think I've kept you out of the sun for long enough."

The kids ran, some went faster than others. Luna stayed behind and gave her one last hug. She then pointed to Dahlia's heart. "We are all in here."

Dahlia smiled before Luna left. When the children were gone, she went into the hall. Regulus followed her.

Into a bathroom he took her and she sobbed into his shoulder. He moved back and forth until her tears subsided. She walked out and found Lily there waiting for her again. The party was for her. After the introductions, Dahlia had come out of the bathroom with a smile on her face and lighter than she had been in a long time.

Chapter 21

Dahlia looked at herself in the mirror. Simple clothes, just jeans and a t shirt, suggested herself a simple person with simple problems. Lily had pampered her after seeing the state of her wardrobe and so now she looked a bit more like she was in a civilized society. She couldn't admit it to them but after ten years, her time in the fringes of society had left her with tendencies few people had. To be fair, she had these tendencies before she left, so the 10 years wasn't really the cause—just that it brought it out more.

In the two weeks since coming home, she had not unpacked anything and a tent was put up in the middle of her room in Potter Manor. She had lived out of the tent for over 15 years and it was considered her home.

She only slept in the bed because the bed was so comfortable. Despite that comfort, she had her wand beside her at all times.

She could tell James and Lily were worried about her. Her one saving grace was the kids.

Harry was protective of his younger siblings even at the age of 7. He had his father's talent for flying but so far little interest in the mischief arts. He, Ginny, Neville, and Luna would go off 'exploring' but come back with bright smiles on their faces. Of course, he would sometimes be brought over to Neville's house, or Ginny's house, or Luna's house. The four of them had grown closer. Ron however thought them his sister's friends, not realizing that Neville would be the same year as he would. It took coaxing and time for Ron to realize this fact and then be quickly included in their little group.

It was this group that Dahlia watched more often than not while holding Charlie and playing with him for the day.

"What is it that draws you so much to them?" Remus asked her, walking up to her by the window. The kids were on a learning break to run around and let out steam.

Dahlia smiled. "If you could believe it, my Fifth Year, me, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Ron and Hermione all left Hogwarts on Thestrals—went to the Ministry and infiltrated the Department of Mysteries. We all nearly died at some point in time that night. Sirius died that night actually. But that night made us. Ginny, Neville and Luna led the revolution from inside Hogwarts while Ron, Hermione, and I were attempting to bring down Voldemort."

Remus smiled. By this point, things were spoken of and talked about but she rarely gave too much information away.

Dahlia watched and learned, listening to the rest of Remus' teaching for the day. It felt familiar enough. When the kids went to bed, Dahlia flamed through to Grimmauld Place.

The home was completely redone. Walls were torn down in places and put up in others. The heads were all taken down. Dahlia stared at a wall that was at the landing of the first floor.

"You didn't tell me you were coming over." Regulus said as he was walking to get a snack.

Dahlia smiled and leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder. "This wall used to have your mother on it."

"Really? Why would you let that happen?"

Dahlia chuckled. "Crazy woman used a permanent sticking charm. There was a suggestion by the twins to tear the wall down to sort out the problem."

"They are smarter than everyone thinks." Regulus said with worry in his voice.

"Would you like some tea?"

"No tea. Maybe some chocolate though."

"Chocolate I do have." Regulus led her through to the kitchen. It was cleaned and changed out with something lighter. White cabinets with some sort of rock countertop. A long wooden table that was expertly kept was placed on where the Order of the Phoenix meetings would be. Snacking on a cold chocolate frog from the freezer she took a seat on Regulus staring at the table.

"I don't know how to unpack."

"I wouldn't expect you to be able to. You've lived in that tent for most of your adult life."

"Lily and James worry."

"Well that's what Lily and James do. They worry—over everything. Their four children, their fifth child. Their jobs even though they have enough money to never work in their lifetime and live comfortably."

"They do worry about a lot." Dahlia realized.

"I have a proposition for you." Regulus started, he helped her up and opened the first door. Dahlia knew this room. Its décor was changed but it was mostly the same. Surprisingly there were locked glass cabinets filled with books. "I can see adding another two cabinets over here—the tapestry is not that important anyway. You could put your books in here—actually get them bound might be someplace to start."

Dahlia laughed.

He took her to the living room which was now double its size by getting rid of the wall separating the nearly exact use of the drawing room. The supporting wall now gone but with columns instead to make it even more open, a bathroom across from the hallways and under the stairs.

"I think this room could be used to show off your most interesting finds and artifacts from across the world? So when people enter they know they are in the home of the most experienced curse breaker without a license? It would also give my political enemies an idea to reconsider their stances"

Dahlia smiled slightly.

"Up the stairs we go…" Regulus said offering her a hand. She took it and they slowly went up. The stairs had the old style to them but the wood was showing its true beauty instead of the blackened look from the varnish.

"Obviously, the first floor bedrooms are for guests."

"Obviously."

"There are four rooms."

"Four—there were only two before?"

"I think its amazing that you know the old house, you know." Regulus supplied. "We made the bathrooms smaller and were shared by another suite. All our friends now how kids you know."

Dahlia nudged him along as they made their way up the second floor. Dahlia watched him blush and waited for an explanation. He intended to go right on up to the third.

"Family floor." He supplied now red in the face. "Remus said it was smart to keep the classroom and nursery."

Dahlia grinned. Regulus shook his head. "You torment me."

"You like it."

"I surprisingly do." He said. This time he smirked as he got the last laugh.

"The third floor which houses the family bedrooms. They have their own bathrooms. There are four rooms."

"Can I look in one of them?"

"You can look in all of them, if you wanted." Regulus commented. To Dahlia's shock, none of the rooms had the slytherin house colors nor the colors of the other four houses. They were a shade of grey. They all looked similar but one had a balcony that went to the backside of the house—their garden which was now well up kept, likely all Kreacher's doing. "You could pick any room on this floor…" He left the sentence where it was. She raised her brow at him.

"Or? Are you presuming something, Lord Regulus Black?"

Regulus huffed and raised his hands up in the air and wanted to walk out but he was stopped, turned around quickly and lips found his.

"I'm no lord." He murmured. "I'm the younger brother."

He felt Dahlia's lips on his neck and attempted to stay focused. Before he was able to focus on something else, he found his hand being taken and up the stairs.

"Dahlia—what are you—"

She pulled him up the stairs and Regulus wasn't quick to pull back, considering she was in front of him going up the stairs and her time doing active living, the scene was quite nice. The stairwell went to a door at the top and she opened it before stopping.

"Bloody hell Regulus!"

Regulus grinned. He had done what he wanted for the fourth and fifth floor, opening it up completely. In doing so, the place was huge, two whole floors, all the walls knocked down.

"Or, Ms. Dahlia Potter-Black—I would like to make you an offer—we are two adults." Regulus walked closer to his bed.

"I would certainly assume so, Mr. Black." Dahlia said walking closer. If she really wanted, she would never leave this room. This large, beautiful, wonderful room.

"And because I think we have waited long enough—"

"We certainly have." Dahlia said, following him to the bed.

"With that in mind, I'd like to offer you to share –"

By this point, Dahlia pulled on leg over his and she kissed him again and again and again.

Chapter 22

Dahlia Potter-Black was pacing. She had been so careful. She had her job with the Department going off and dealing with questionable magics and spying on people. She'd come home every couple days, eat dinner with her family, then go home to Regulus who would take her hand back to their bed and they would both relieve themselves of the stresses of her job. It had been six months. She enjoyed her first Christmas with everyone, even Draco and Narcissa of whom she had snuck a gift to.

But now she was late, really late, and she knew she was in trouble. She had to tell him. She couldn't hold off anymore. She went to the bath and turned it on, getting in and waiting for him to come home. One of the rare times that she was home before him.

He saw the bathroom door open and saw the look on her face before taking off his shirt then pants before sliding into the water. Dahlia studied his body. He had stayed fit over the years. He had stayed tall and languid like his elder brother. She turned her back to him and leaned backward as she laid her back on his chest. He placed his hands around her, placing one hand on one of her breasts, the other having gone lower for him to enjoy.

She gasped lightly and he kissed her neck.

"Regulus," She said with her eyes closed. "I have something to tell you."

"hmm." Regulus was just warming her up. Her breasts were getting hard with anticipation.

"I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant." She said just deciding to get it out.

For a moment, he didn't really hear her before he stopped what he was doing as she expected he would. She waited for him to answer. HE didn't move for a while. She turned to see his face and was surprised to see him… happy.

"Really?"

Dahlia nodded. Regulus gave her a warm kiss. Dahlia started speakin quickly. "I know it's fast. I mean I get if you wouldn't—"

"Dahlia. Is this what you were stressed about?" He asked. "I've had ten years to think about our life together. I've known it was you sent me your first letter. Took me a while to realize it but it was you. Fast or not, married or not. I want you and the life that comes with it."

"I'm sorry. You went off and did what?!" Lily exclaimed. The adult dinner table was quiet.

"We got married." Dahlia said looking happy. "We didn't want to make a big deal of it."

Sirius blinked. "But why you didn't have a reason to hurry."

"Well we kind of did." Regulus said trying not to keep from smiling.

Pandora stood up and hugged Dahlia. "Congratulations!"

"Aren't you happy for us?" Dahlia asked.

"I'm confused." James said.

"Me too." Sirius added.

Amelia started laughing. She looked at Sirius. "You and your brother are too similar. We have another Lyra situation."

There were shouts of excitement after that. They figured it out and Lily was happy again, now realizing it all, despite wishing she got to plan a wedding.

Dahlia Potter-Black had kept her name and Regulus wasn't going to deny her that. Their children were to share the name too. Born on Halloween 1989, Polaris Regulus Potter-Black was born with a head full of black hair but easily tamed, and deep green eyes.

He was doted on and spoiled on, that is until his younger sister came along a year later. After two days of not being able to come up with a flower name, they came up with Auriga Dahlia Potter-Black. With untameable black hair and grey eyes.

Swearing off having any more children, didn't help matters. In 1991, born as Irish twins—in this case triplets—to Auriga, they had twins, another girl and boy. It hadnt been easy naming them. Electra Rose had the Black look but it was Phoenix Dorado that had his mother's look.

Dahlia watched September 1st, getting a couple moments away from her children, to see off her class. It was hard for her watching Neville go. She saw the twins tell Ginny not to cry—that they would send her a toilet seat. She pulled them aside before they left.

"Get me a toilet seat boys… clean it before you send it to me though."

"You bet Aunt Dahlia!" the twins said excitedly and winked at her.

She watched as Hermione sat alone and wished she wouldn't be alone. Not long after, Ron and Neville sat with her. She saw Draco give a little wave when his father wasn't looking. She winked at him.

The train was packed. Considering more people hadnt died and had children of their own.

She found out later that Draco had gotten into Slytherin but had made friends with Gryffindors—a muggleborn even.

The next year, she watched the first Potter since the Marauders went to Hogwarts. He, Luna, and Ginny went to Hogwarts. Not a surprise. Harry and Ginny went to Gryffindor. Luna went to Ravenclaw.

By 1993, her children were getting older. Her job was good but she was getting bored. She wanted something warmer, something with people.

"You know—it wouldn't be so bad to take some time off and write some defense books. You know they are old and outdated."

It was a thought that had gained traction within her. She watched Octavian Prince and Nina Pettigrew go to Hogwarts that year. They had been sorted into Ravenclaw to the surprise of all of them. In secret, they told her they didn't want to separate and so they joined the House that they could both fit into well.

By 1994, her books were published and widely acclaimed. She had spent a bit too much time on them making Regulus take care of the kids. For a much needed break, the pair of them took the family to the Quidditch World Cup.

"30 galleons that Bulgaria catches the snitch but Ireland wins." She said with a wink. Regulus shook his head.

"I'm not betting against you until 1998."

"Why is that daddy?" Auriga asked. "Is it because mummy knows everthing?" Auriga by this point was five and Polaris was six. They both had developed into their parents. Auriga had taken after her father, naturally curious and a careful thinker. She wasn't as severe as he had been in his youth, due to love and nurture. Polaris had become a good mix, a careful mix but had a Gryffindor streak that could only be blamed on his protective nature of his younger siblings much like Harry. The elder boy—who had learned of the truth of Dahlia's background—had taken the boy under his wing despite being eight years older. It wasn't a question of him being a Gryffindor, just like it wasn't a question of Auriga going to Slytherin.

"Yes, my little charioteer." Regulus said trying to tame her hair. "Your mother certainly knows everything."

It was indeed a shock to all but Dahlia and Regulus when Victor Krum caught the snitch but that Ireland still won. Regulus watched Dahlia on high alert waiting for something to happen that never did.

The year of 1995, September 1st was to have the influx of children from their connected family. The Potter twins, Azalea and Briar, were sent to Gryffindor—but they did have a chance to go to Ravenclaw. They decided that it was time to upstage the Weasley twins in their pranking but this time not get caught. They were joined by Lyra who went to her father's house. Julius Prince went to Slytherin and was reluctantly pulled into the New Marauders, much to the outwardly displeased but secretly glad, Severus Prince. Two Potters, one Black, and one Prince wreaking havoc. Not to mention five Weasleys. Dahlia heard the horror stories and couldn't help but enjoy it, even going to join McGonagall for tea and seeing some of it play out herself.

"Dahlia, go teach. You know you want to." Regulus said kissing her neck like he usually did.

"I shouldn't. The kids are still too young. I—"

"You are a floo away." Regulus stated. "Teach defense. McGonagall has been wanting you to teach since you came out with your very well created seven books of defense. What were they called again?"

"Anthology of Defensive and Offensive Magic." Dahlia said impatiently.

"No I mean the other name that the Prophet gave it." HE said smirking.

Dahlia huffed. "How to Stay Alive, Volumes 1-8. I swear James and Sirius told them to make it that. I don't have an eighth book and everyone expects me to write one more."

"Do it. I'd write it and make it come back on James and Sirius, you know. Your publisher would love it."

Dahlia laughed before getting serious. "I could leave in the morning after breakfast and come back before dinner. Have dinner here?"

"I think it's a brilliant idea." Regulus said kissing her.

She began September 1st as the defense teacher in 1996, when Hadrian was in his Fifth Year. Ron in his Sixth, and Anna Pettigrew as a First Year.

"Hey sis." Harry said holding back in the class. "Going to help me pass my OWLs?"

Dahlia shook her head but smiled. "I'm glad you don't think it weird."

"I always wondered how you were connected to the family. I mean, I get Sirius growing up with James and that all of my cousins arent really my cousins—that is except for the fact that I am technically an Uncle four times over. But this – this makes sense."

"I'm glad, Harry."

"Will you ever tell us and Neville and the girls what happened?"

Dahlia thought about the now organized many journals that she had.

"Maybe. It's not a good story."

"I don't doubt you."

"Get to class, little brother." She said shooing him.

Dahlia watched as her own children went to Hogwarts. Her son, Polaris had been sorted into Gryffindor. Auriga had been sent to Slytherin. Neither one fit the house perfectly. They had too much cunning or too much courage. Then the twins went to Hogwarts and she watched them get sorted. It was the opposite this time. Electra went to Gryffindor and Phoenix went to Slytherin. The pair of them took up the mantle of pranksters much to her chagrin.

Charlie and Leo had beaten the odds and gone to Gryffindor, they were beaters together. Sirius was so proud but moreso relieved.

Dahlia taught her children defense and their children defense, living at home with her husband until he died in 2078 at 108 years old. She then moved out of her long time home. James, Sirius, and Lily had already died a few years before. Amelia had died much earlier than that. She and Severus were the only two left until he died in 2082.

She became Headmistress of Hogwarts that year. Despite her age, she held more magic at her fingertips that kept her alive. She knew that, everyone did.

Her children had grandchildren of their own when she took out the books written in her own hand. There were 7 of them. It was right that such a number of them existed.

"Mother?" Polaris asked.

"These go into the joint Potter/Black vault. Of which those worthy will get to read them. I know all of my children are. As are my brothers and sisters. They hold all that there is to know and the knowledge in them is to be protected. You will understand when you read them."

"Hadrian, I have to ask you to explain to Ron, Hermione, and Neville. They never learned the truth. Can you do that for me?"

"I can, sister." Harry said solemnly. She nodded.

"Polaris— the protector—I have a gift for you, a gift to protect." She pulled out her Invisibility Cloak. "You know what this is?"

He nodded. She continued. "I held onto it for too long. Its supposed to go to those that find enjoyment from it. Give it to who you know will protect it."

She went to Auriga. "My charioteer." She said seeing her daughter not as the 80 year old but as the bright Slytherin that wouldn't tolerate bullying from anyone to anyone. "I wish I could give you something that wasn't such a burden. But I leave you with this." She gave the Resurrection Stone to her daughter. She placed it in the snitch and closed it up. "You must protect this, daughter. It is dangerous and can be used incorrectly. You are your father's daughter, Auriga—so intensely bright. Your children are the same. But, they can never know what is in it. It is something that must become lost."

"I promise Mother."

"Electra—this is a gift from the Potter/Black vault—I have charmed it to be like the Sword of Gryffindor which will come to those in need of it but have a worthy reason, a right reason, a just reason"

She pulled the sword out of the sheath. "I never named him, never used him. I was lucky to receive him after my work was done. Once I leave this earth, the darkness will want to rise again. A Potter will need to stand up again to it. For that is our role, however hard it is. I wish you to name him."

She handed the sword to her daughter. She then went to her youngest son. "Phoenix."

"Mother." He said kindly, taking her wrinkled hand.

"My first tomb I ever excavated, I saved the lives of two men. This dagger was once a Pharaoh's. It saved my life more than I can count. I too wish it to be stored in the shared vault."

She went to Charlie. "Charlus Potter was my grandfather and you turned out so much like him, like your father too. I wish you to have the Roman Eagle, Charlus. To stand proud protecting all the Potters and all the Blacks.

She turned to Briar. Azalea was long dead after dragon pox caught her early. "I have something for you, Briar."

She pulled out a book. Her last one. "You really made an 8th book?" She asked. Dahlia gestured for her to open it. It was blank except for one page.

"To Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. I got the last joke."

Briar hadnt laughed in a long time but laughed then.

When the Daily Prophet informed the public of the death of Dahlia Potter-Black. Her achievements were a full page. Her other supposed achievements were even longer. The goblins invited her bloodline and her siblings and their bloodlines to a feast, a feast for the death of the True Friend of the Goblin Nation. It was a surprise to all of them. She had never said.

When the truth was learned by the many that had grown, not knowing that their Aunt Dahlia was, in another life, their best friend, they paid homage to her. Her strangeness made more sense now. Secrets withheld from the Marauders themselves were found in her books, her reasons. The vault was left with a bloodline lock and had to be returned in a year for all those to share. She had established something great. Her children told their children and their children. The protectors of the cloaks stayed close.

The darkness did try and descend on England and the world many times throughout history—but every time it was fought back by a Potter or Potter-Black. They never let the story of Dahlia be forgotten, lest it to be repeated.


End file.
